A Final Dream
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Los juegos se terminaron, pero Battler aún no es libre de la influencia de las Brujas. Beato no recuerda quien es, no sabe quienes son sus aliados y quienes sus enemigos, ¿qué ocurrirá mientras el sueño siga en pie? Cap 8: Advenimientos.
1. Preludio

Porque la tentación siempre es... irresistible para los escritores ociosos (como yo xD), y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Decidí publicar este... intento de fic de Umineko, comenzando por el prólogo. Conste que no tengo planeado -por ahora- nada demasiado grande para este fic, ni siquiera sé si lo continuaré o cada cuanto actualice. No me comprometo a nada por los momentos. Pero me gustaría saber que opinan y ver si me animo a seguirlo ;3

Me declaro fan de esta novela visual/anime/juego. La amo, ¡y quiero viciar a todo el que pueda con ella!. Y ese es el motivo por el que quise escribir algo más largo. Una de mis tantas ideas rebuscadas~

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansión, así como todos sus personajes.

Advertencia: Spoilers del arco 5º y 6º (?), si no has visto/leído la novela visual y no quieres estropearte la trama, abstente. Y si no ¡bienvenido seas y lee!

Que el poder de Beatrice sama esté conmigo, y con vosotros.

* * *

_**Preludio**_

Battler no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, tan solo se limita a observar como los hechos se desarrollan sin que su mano pueda intervenir. Erika Furudo ríe jactanciosa, esa risa penetra en sus oídos y los perfora como un taladro. Virgilia y Ronove solo observan, más tranquilos que él, obviamente. Battler no soporta la indolencia de estos dos, tampoco las deformes muecas de regocijo que muestra Lambdadelta. Sabe que es el momento de actuar, que no habrá una segunda oportunidad, que debe ser ahora o nunca.

Cierra sus dedos en torno al mango de la espada ligera y fluorescente, apunta con el filo al pecho de Erika y musita la oración en dorado. Los ojos de Battler permanecen oscuros tras su flequillo rojo, sus puños siguen apretados mientras Erika desaparece del tablero, completamente derrotada. Una mano conciliadora toma su puño, escucha a Virgilia susurrarle lo que él ya sabe.

—Se ha terminado, Battler —susurra tratando de aliviar su pesar. Battler no la mira, de hecho, no mira a nadie, salvo a ella.

Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada, la Interminable, no despierta. Permanece en el asiento con la mirada perdida, vacía y completamente hueca. Parece una muñeca a la que no le han dado cuerda para moverse. Battler aprieta los dientes impotente, de rodillas en el suelo preguntándose _porqué Beato permanece callada_. Se suponía que al ganarle a Erika Furudo ella reaccionaría, volvería a ser la misma Beatrice que al inicio había desafiado para vencerla. Sin embargo el destino dio tantas vueltas que ahora, es él quien pide que regrese.

—Virgilia —dice la voz de Battler sonando muy controlada, a pesar de su sentir—, ¿Por qué Beato no se levanta aún?

—Verás, Battler —comienza a decir la anterior Beatrice acercándose a la butaca donde Beato se encuentra sentada. —Tú trataste de traer a Beato por tu propio poder, si no me equivoco. —Battler asiente incorporándose del suelo. —Con esto al parecer, has ocasionado que su _existencia_ se dividiera en dos, teniendo como resultado a la Beato _prima*_ y la que está en el tablero*. De esa manera ella permanece incompleta aunque hayas logrado vencer a quien la llevó a ese estado.

—Comprendo, en ese caso… —el ahora dueño del título de Brujo Interminable se vuelve para encarar a las otras dos brujas, haciendo especial énfasis en la rubia de ojos rojo caramelo. —Ustedes trajeron a Erika a este juego, ella ha perdido. Devuélvanle su lugar a Beato o…

— ¿Oh qué, Ushiromiya Battler? —le remedó Lamdbadelta altaneramente. Estaba furiosa por haber perdido contra ese humano, recientemente inmortalizado, pero no podía negar su proeza. Las leyes mágicas estaban sujetas a conceder a los humanos algún regalo si estos lo han ganado. —Ese tipo de amenazas han pasado de moda.

—Quieres que traigamos a Beatrice de vuelta —la cortó Bernkastel haciendo caso omiso a la mirada irritada de la bruja de la certeza. Sus ojos vacíos y desinteresados estudiaron primeramente a Battler y luego a la inanimada Beatrice, llegando a su conclusión. —Me parece bien, doy mi aprobación.

— ¡Espera, Bernkastel! ¡Como haces lo que él quiere que hagamos exactamente sin el menor reparo! —protestó Lambdadelta colérica. La bruja de los milagros hacía caso omiso de sus quejas infantiles desde su punto de vista.

Ante todos aparecieron delante de la inmutable Beatrice sus dos contrapartes. Una vistiendo su vestido victoriano y la otra con la indumentaria de la familia Ushiromiya. Ambas mantenían una seria expresión en sus rostros. Battler sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Miró a Bernkastel, sus dudas fueron advertidas por la bruja felina, quien permaneció con su expresión indiferente.

—No te preocupes, no pienso hacer ningún truco. Tú has ganado. Tendrás a tu familia y tu vida de vuelta. Conservarás los recuerdos de todos los juegos, y el título de Brujo Inmortal, queda en tu criterio si hacer uso de él o no. —Sentenció casi con solemnidad. Battler se percató de cómo la habitación de duelo se pobló de doradas mariposas, las mismas que solían revolotear alrededor de la bruja dorada. Miró a las dos Beatrices, y luego a la autentica, la que en un principio se había propuesto destruir y ahora pedía a gritos que regresara. Por unos instantes, Battler creyó que Beato le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, casi como si le dijera que no debía preocuparse.

—Lo entiendo.

El blanco llenó todos los rincones, la magia estaba despertando de su letargo. Battler cerró sus ojos y todo desapareció de su vista, incluso creyó que él mismo había dejado de existir.

* * *

*La Beatrice _prima_ y la del _tablero_, son las dos Beatrice's que aparecen en el arco 6º _Dawn of the GoldenWitch_. La prima es la que lleva el vestido, la del tablero lleva la ropa de la familia Ushiromiya. Sobre ambas habrán más detalles pronto~

Aclaraciones hechas :3

*espashurrah su peluche de Battler*

Byebee~


	2. De regreso a la vida

Cielos, agradezco profundamente los dos comentarios, fueron inesperados y muy motivadores :3 _MissAzalie_ gracias por su buen visto, de verdad me animó mucho a seguir con la idea (incluso a reforzarla), y sobre Trollkastel, le invito a leer para que vea xD no quiero estropear la trama. A e_nma-naruhina_ enserio te invito a que te vas todo lo que va traducido al inglés de la novela visual, no te arrepentirás ^^. Y sí, ya quisiera que ese peluche de Battler fuera real T/T soñar no cuesta nada.

Bien, la historia en sí comienza aquí con el primer mini capítulo. Que es más que todo introductorio. De hecho, los tres primeros capis lo son. Espero les guste y no decepcione a nadie u.u se valen las críticas de todo tipo. Yo solo presto atención a lo que me ayude a ser mejor ;3

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansión, así como sus personajes. Los OC son míos o prestados (cortesía de mi amiga Suigin Walker)

Advertencia: Buen humor, creo XD

Ahí nos vemos, ¡Qué la magia de la dorada e interminable Beatrice esté conmigo y con ustedes!

* * *

_**De regreso a la vida**_

**Tokio. Mansión Ushiromiya, hogar de Battler.**

Battler se revolvió incómodo en las sábanas de su cama, sentía que se asfixiaba dentro de esa maraña en la que luchaba por salir, eso y la horrible pesadilla que lo estaba persiguiendo. Sus brazos se asomaron a la superficie y siguió su cara sonrojada, se pasó la mano por la frente sudorosa, tratando al mismo tiempo de regular su respiración agitada. Era la tercera vez esa semana que volvía a soñar con _eso_, después de dos años con una vida aparentemente normal.

Se frotó las sienes con suavidad, a su lado Ange dormitaba acurrucada con su cabellera roja larga atada en las colitas que le había regalado. Battler sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabecita de la niña. Ange fue su razón para regresar, esa y todos, su familia. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si todo aquello no había sido una alucinación, hasta que se convencía de lo contrario cuando veía el anillo de la familia Ushiromiya colgando de su cuello en una cadena de plata.

Se reincorporó de su cama caminando a tientas, todavía se encontraba medio dormido. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, como si allí dentro aún fuese de noche. Battler separó las cortinas dejando entrar los primeros rayos del día, iluminando las paredes pintadas de crema, los muebles y en especial, la cama, donde Ange se echaba las sábanas para bloquear el sol. La niña emitió un gruñido, quería seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Venga, Ange! ¡Es hora de levantarse! —le dijo lanzándose a la cama en un directo ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡No!, ¡Ahahahahhahhhaaa, espera Battler, ahahahahhhaaaa! —comenzó a reír descontroladamente por las cosquillas que su hermano le causa entre el estómago y los costados. Ange se rueda varias veces tratando de eludirlo inútilmente colocando las manitas delante de la cara de Battler queriendo apartarlo.

—Vaya, que bueno que se divierten —dice Kyrie, apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación, mirándoles con serenidad—, pero si no se dan prisa van a llegar tarde a sus clases.

—Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo hoy empiezo la universidad —Battler suspiró un poco desganado—, no tenías porqué venir a recordármelo, Kyrie.

—Ese es mi trabajo —sonrió esta ante la poca motivación de Battler—, vamos, dense prisa los dos. Ange, también debes estar lista para que no pierdas el transporte.

—Sí —dedico un asentimiento a su madre.

Battler corrió a asearse y alistarse. Estudió su imagen en el espejo después de darle a su cabello la forma que quería. No había cambiado demasiado en dos años, únicamente que ahora estaba un poco más alto y lucía, aparentemente, más como un adulto. Juzgando además por su ropa: una camisa de pinzas roja, pantalones y chaqueta de conjunto beis, sin contar con los mocasines de marca. Los dedos de Battler tocaron la superficie del anillo que colgaba de su cuello, se miró a sí mismo en su reflejo con una expresión determinada. Se prometió que las nuevas responsabilidades no lo cambiarían.

Devoró su desayuno con prisa, quería llegar lo más temprano posible para encontrarse con su prima Jessica antes de ver la primera clase. Tomó varios vasos de leche y zumo para no atragantarse con los bocados, más de una vez se ganó una reprimenda cotidiana por parte de la ama de llaves. Ange y sus padres rieron, Battler se despidió de cada uno tomando su carpeta para irse en la limusina.

Por las ventanas del auto encontraba lo de siempre, los mismos lugares comerciales, la gente caminando apresurada y diligente cada una a un destino al que acudir. Daba la sensación de estar completamente aislado de ese mundo estando allí dentro, y es que claro, él pertenecía a una clase social diferente, eso no le agradaba mucho a Battler. Decidió que alguna vez probaría irse a la universidad caminando, solo para saber que se sentía estar allí como uno más.

Sería una gran experiencia, pensó.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied.**

La puerta se abrió para que pudiese salir. Estaba en la entrada de la prestigiosa universidad japonesa _Luchied_, la misma a la que había asistido su padre y Kyrie. Su estructura se distinguía de las otras por su estilo europeo y barroco. Era como estar en una universidad de Inglaterra, porque incluso por dentro era el mismo estilo que por fuera. Otro círculo que le separaba de los otros. Pues, en Luchied solo ingresaban aquellos de familias acaudaladas, y unos pocos becados con mucha suerte. Podría decirse que era lo mejor en educación universitaria de Japón para esos tiempos de 1988. No hacía falta decir que tenía una extensión enorme de terreno y que sus alrededores eran fascinantes, un atractivo más para la lista.

Battler suspiró y avanzó con su carpeta en el regazo tras despedirse del chofer.

—Parece ser más de lo mismo —murmuró para sí rodando la vista a los lados, jóvenes y algunos mayores, todos con ropas de marca al último grito de la moda final de los ochenta. Nada nuevo para él, ya se esperaba que las cosas fuesen así, no podía esperar más de aquel lugar que se parecía a los institutos educativos a los que anteriormente había asistido cuando era más joven.

—Verdad que sí —opinó una voz a sus espaldas. Battler se volteó y encontró a Jessica junto con Shannon.

—Eso fue repentino, casi me asustas —comentó Battler un poco sorprendido, sobretodo por el cambio en Shannon, la anterior sirvienta de la mansión Ushiromiya, que ahora tenía la libertad de usar su verdadero nombre, Sayo. Llevaba un conjunto de falda por debajo de la rodilla y unas botas cafés, muy típico de su modesta personalidad. Jessica llevaba una falda más corta con un bleiser bajo la camisa de botones.

Desde que Battler había tomado el control de la familia como nuevo patriarca –cosa que aún no ejercía de modo oficial, esperaba al menos sacar un título y empezar a trabajar-, sus únicos cambios significativos habían sido retirar de sus cargos a Kannon y a Shannon, con la excusa de que ya no serían necesarios allí. Dado que Kumasawa, Gohda y Genji eran más que suficientes. Battler no tenía planes que involucrasen la isla en un futuro, de hecho, prefería evitar ese punto de cualquier manera, todavía no olvidaba los hechos que allí habían ocurrido.

Quitando eso por un lado, el dejar en libertad a Kannon y Shannon sirvió para que ellos y sus primos fuesen más felices, las relaciones entre ambos por lo menos ya no contaban con tantas dificultades, quitando lo que pensaran sus padres al respecto. Battler se había sentido muy satisfecho con esa decisión, por haber usado ese poder para traer felicidad a sus seres queridos. No como otras personas, a las cuales pretendía sacar de su mente.

—Vaya, no me digas Battler, te estás volviendo muy gallina —bromeó Jessica—, por fin ¿Vas a estudiar finanzas?

—Creo que no me queda de otra, jeje —respondió Battler—, ¿Y, tú te has ido por la abogacía?

—No tengo alternativa —suspiró resignada, Shannon le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros—, quería irme por una carrera artística pero ya vez… —improvisó una voz dramatizada, remedando las palabras de sus padres— ¡El arte no paga la buena vida!

—Jessica san… anímese, la carrera de derechos también es muy bonita —le alentó Shannon.

—Es verdad, Jessica. Yo hubiese querido irme por tu carrera —admitió Battler, luego miró a Shannon—, ¿Y tú, Shann… digo, Sayo? ¿Por cual te has decidido?, todavía me parece sorprendente que hayas logrado ingresar tras los cursos de preparación. George debe estar muy satisfecho.

—En realidad —la chica se sonrojó de solo recordar al amor de su vida—, decidí acompañar a Jessica san en su carrera, pienso que si conozco de leyes podré serle de ayuda a George. —Por suerte, ya tenía la suficiente confianza como para llamarle por el nombre de pila.

—Son unas afortunadas —se lamentó Battler, quien hubiese dado mucho por estar en el lugar de las dos. Battler quería estudiar leyes, estar en un tribunal y defender con pruebas fehacientes lo motivaba bastante, más aún después de lo que había pasado hace dos años en la isla Rokkenjima.

—Si no nos apresuramos no lo seremos tanto —advirtió Jessica mirando la hora de su reloj de pulsera—, nosotras tenemos clase a primera hora.

—Igual que yo —dijo Battler—, en ese caso nos vemos durante el día. Ja nee.

—Ja nee —se despidieron Jessica y Sayo.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, salón de clases.**

Battler se fue a toda prisa, tratando de no iniciar una carrera. Llegó al salón justo a tiempo, cuando el profesor de edad avanzada entraba. Se situó en uno de los asientos vacíos que iban en forma ascendente, parecidas a las gradas, con sus respectivas sillas bajo las mesas de madera pulida. Dejó reposar la carpeta sobre la tabla y la abrió para sacar su libreta de anotaciones y el portaminas, así comenzó a garabatear el nombre del profesor que le daría introducción al comercio. Omaeda Rejio, un hombre de cabellos canos, cuya calva sobresalía notoriamente de su cabeza, su mirada severa le indicaba a Battler que sería otro docente estricto y de poco sentido del humor.

Cuando Omaeda Rejio se disponía a presentarse ante su nueva clase con los alumnos del primer semestre, el llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió antes de que de su boca saliese algún sonido, con lo que sus labios formaban una "o" perfecta que lo hizo ver estúpido por medio segundo. El docente lanzó un gruñido inaudible para los alumnos, por su cara no parecía muy contento. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una estudiante rezagada, por un minuto apenas.

—Si-siento la tardanza, sensei —explicó ella con la respiración ya regulada, por lo que Omaeda advertía la joven llegó corriendo. —Perdí el horario y tuve que ir a control para solicitar uno nuevo —se disculpó con una leve sonrisa avergonzada por su penosa llegada.

Omaeda tuvo toda la intención del mundo de no dejarla pasar, por mero desquite. No es que fuese la persona más flexible del mundo, y tampoco, la más tolerante. Odiaba ser interrumpido, y sobretodo, odiaba la impuntualidad. Le gustaba que la universidad fuese firme en ese punto. Muy a su pesar, el lado profesional menguaba su decisión. Era solo un minuto tarde, en el primer día de su clase con los de nuevo ingreso no quedaba bien en un profesor dejar afuera a un alumno solo por retrasarse un mísero minuto.

—Esta bien, pase joven —declinó el profesor, ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Battler tenía clavados los ojos en ella, y no, no era porque fuese atractiva. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión porque esa chica que entraba en su clase era demasiado parecida a Beatrice. No. No era unos simples rasgos en común. Era idéntica a la que antes fue la Bruja Dorada. Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la chica se percató de que la estaba mirando muy fijamente y sin ningún disimulo. Su cara mostraba nerviosismo por la mirada de a sus ojos, un extraño que en su vida había visto.

El pelirrojo percibió la llamada de alerta de esos ojos azules, y por una mala posición acompañada de la torpeza al estar demasiado impresionado, se cayó de su asiento estrepitosamente. Los rostros voltearon a ver a Battler, menos el de ella, quien se apresuró en quitarle la vista de encima para dirigirse a su lugar, el que una chica le reservaba al otro lado de la fila, indicando su posición con un gesto de saludo de su mano.

Se reincorporó muy adolorido, teniendo las miradas de los estudiantes clavadas en él, y en especial, la muy irritada de Omaeda san. Battler hizo un gesto de disculpa y se sentó en su lugar, echando una última mirada a donde estaba esa chica, que en el acto le evitó. Debo controlarme, pensó, a lo mejor son solo coincidencias, debo controlarme, volvió a pensar e hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención al profesor que empezaba a presentarse para dar los puntos del semestre. Battler analizó la situación con la cabeza fría: si la que estaba allí era Beatrice ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿Por qué estaba allí?, ¿Quién pretendía ser ahora?

Observándola lo más sigiloso posible, usando un libro para ocultar sus ojos, comenzó a detallarla. Vestía como cualquier otra chica de estatus medio, con una falda corta de pinzas escocesa roja, debajo de esta unas medias negras cubrían sus piernas hasta los tobillos, una blusa blanca manga larga de botones debajo de un suéter sin mangas negro, y unas botas negras. Le pareció curioso que llevara lentes, hasta donde sabía Beatrice tenía una vista excelente, al menos que pretendiese ocultar algo con ese accesorio. Lo demás era su cabello peinado con dos palitos, cosa que la hacía ver intelectual.

Ella estaba anotando los datos del plan evaluativo, como todos. Nada que pudiese catalogarse de extraño. Battler estaba utilizando sus habilidades de observador al cien por ciento, decidido a saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Sin saber que la interpelada estaba luchando por contener la cordura y la prudencia, plenamente conciente de que ese chico la seguía mirando por motivos desconocidos. A Beato no le gustaba que la mirasen tanto, por eso luchaba por pasar desapercibida a toda costa, cosa en la que le ayudaban sus amables gafas. Estaba cerca de entrar en un estado de desesperación y daba por hecho que acabaría gritándole a ese chico pelirrojo delante de toda la clase por qué demonios la miraba tanto. De no ser por su amiga y su capacidad de concentrarse lo hubiese hecho sin ninguna duda.

—Selene —llamó a su amiga en voz baja, la chica de cabellos lila oscuro largo, recogido en una pinza se giró a verla—, ese chico es extraño.

—Ni que lo digas~ —comentó con toda naturalidad, riendo bajito. Beato frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le veía lo divertido al asunto. Selene advirtió el enojo en su amiga y tomó una posición más seria. —No lo sé, me parece bastante raro.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en mí? —Preguntó preocupada — ¿Es qué huelo mal? ¿Me manché la ropa o se me rompió una media?

—Uhhhmm… —Selene la revisó de arriba abajo con la mirada —, no veo nada fuera de lo ordinario —dedujo, ampliando su sonrisa —, seguro es que le has gustado Beatoo~

— ¡¿Co-cómo va a ser eso, Selene? —exclamó bajito sin creer en lo absoluto en esa posibilidad a su vista inverosímil.

— ¿Qué se te hace tan raro? —contestó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, infló sus mejillas sonriendo melosamente —si tu eres bastante linda, al menos si te hicieses notar…

—Para el carro Selene —la detuvo Beato antes de que su amiga saliese con uno de sus comentarios fuertes —, de-debe existir una explicación más racional.

—Pues, eso o él es un acosador sexual —sentenció con un tono de voz bastante seguro, tanto que asustó a Beato.

—E-e-eso es aún más imposible… —trató de convencerse, intentando desviar su atención al pizarrón donde el profesor indicaba los puntos de la siguiente clase.

—Tú piensa lo que quieras, pero yo en tu lugar me andaría con cuidado —Selene miró a Battler con suspicacia —, e escuchado muchos rumores sobre ese chico antes de entrar a la universidad.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí, se llama Ushiromiya Battler y con solo veinte años ya está en la cabeza del negocio de su familia —dijo Selene. Beato parpadeó un poco impresionada, ella tenía aproximadamente la misma edad, y solo tenía esa beca en la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo con el que se cubría los gastos. —Pero esa es solo la fachada, dicen que es un pervertido y que le gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes —agregó Selene sin ningún pudor, provocando que Beato se mirara sus pechos con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Para su desgracia seguían viéndose voluptuosos por más que quisiera reducirlos.

—Va-vaya…

—Debes tener mucho cuidado Beatooo~ o el fin de tu vida casta y tu virginidad llegará pronto~ —aconsejó la de cabellos lila oscuro con una pícara sonrisa, Beato se sonrojó violentamente sin poder evitar que un par de imágenes mentales de lo más mórbidas cruzaran su cerebro. Enterró su rostro enrojecido en el cuaderno, derrotada y nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Selene si que sabía como ponerle los nervios de punta.

La clase terminó, Beato se apresuró en guardar sus cosas en el bolso blanco con diligencia y salir disparada a la salida. No quería saber más nada del asunto, únicamente pasaría su hora libre desayunando en el comedor y olvidándose de las suposiciones de Selene. Quería un primer día tranquilo. Lástima que todo conspirara en su contra. Sobretodo la que decía ser su mejor amiga, quien le seguía casi dando saltitos con su vestido de algodón blanco campesino ondeando graciosamente al son del taconeo de sus zapatillas.

Así como le siguió con la mirada, así mismo Battler salió disparado del salón con sus cosas en el regazo, metidas en la carpeta desordenadamente.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, comedor.**

Beato se tranquilizó al ver el marco que dividía el pasillo del comedor, no estaba tan lleno, había muchas mesas libres. Era justo como lo quería encontrar, despejado, otra cosa por la que se le tachaba de asocial era por su fobia a los lugares con muchas personas, y a su timidez claro. Caminó hacia el mostrador y pidió un sándwich de pavo con una ensalada, y de beber té helado de limón, retiró la bandeja con las dos manos y al voltearse se encontró con la cara de Selene, y su mohín de niña adorable.

— ¡No vuelvas a dejarme atrás, Beato! —protestó.

—Lo siento —sonrió esta a modo de disculpa—, quería pensar un poco.

— ¿Pensar? —Parpadeó curiosa— ¿En quién?, ¿En el acosador?

— ¡No! —Replicó— ¡Y no es un acosador, Selene! —le espetó como si también se lo dijese así misma.

—Juuum, pues si no fuese un acosador no te habría seguido hasta aquí, ¿O son ideas mías? —dijo de forma sugerente. Beato volteó instintivamente a la entrada, y grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Ushiromiya Battler entrar en el comedor, tachándola como su primera referencia al llegar. Beato palideció, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su nerviosismo, no iba a darle crédito a la descabellada teoría de Selene hasta que tuviese pruebas más directas de ese comportamiento.

—Pu-puede ser una casualidad, Selene. Una simple casualidad —dijo tratando de parecer tranquila. Se miró desde varios ángulos para comprobar si de verdad no tenía nada raro, y efectivamente, todo estaba muy normal en ella.

—Seguro, en ese caso ¿Por qué no salimos de dudas y le preguntas qué es lo que quiere? —sugirió Selene.

— ¿Y qué le voy a preguntar?, "¿Por qué me miras tanto?"

—Eso si tu timidez te lo permite —Selene se encogió de hombros, para luego sonreír traviesamente—, aunque si no quieeeeres, se lo puedo preguntar yo~

—N-no, mejor olvidémoslo por ahora —dimitió Beato tratando de evadir cualquier contacto con el pelirrojo—, la comida se me va enfriar y tengo hambre.

—Esta bien Beato~ —cedió Selene entrecerrando los ojos—, no digas después que no te lo advertí cuando estés sola con él en un aprieto.

— ¡Eso no tiene por qué pasar! —Beato se giró hostigada con la actitud de su amiga y caminó a una de las mesas vacías. Selene solo se limitó a sonreír con cierta malicia.

— _¿Ah no?, pues lástima mi querida amiga, porque sí va a pasar~ _—pensó reprimiendo una risilla perversa.

Tenía plena conciencia de lo raro que parecía observándola con tanto ímpetu, pero tratándose de Beatrice y sus experiencias con ella no podía tomárselo a la ligera. Decidió que la mejor estrategia por ahora era aparentar que todo estaba normal, no podía proceder de manera brusca. Battler inspiró profundamente buscando su centro para relajarse, caminó al mostrador del comedor y pidió una hamburguesa con un zumo de naranja para acompañar. Ya había desayunado en casa, eso solo sería para guardar las apariencias.

Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías, estratégicamente para tener una vista cómoda del lugar de la supuesta Beatrice. Dio el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa y masticó con naturalidad, rodó unos instantes la vista hacia la chica. También comía con normalidad, y la otra, la que parecía ser su amiga, se acercaba para sentarse en la misma mesa. Pasó mal un bocado cuando creyó que las retinas índigo de la muchacha lo miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Tosió un par de veces tapándose la boca con una mano y la servilleta. Al volver a mirar las encontró hablando tranquilamente.

— _¿En qué estás pensando esta vez, Beato? _—se preguntó Battler en su mente.

—Battler —lo llamó Jessica, llegando en compañía de Sayo—, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la primera clase?

—Pues, lo normal. Apenas y dijimos un par de cosas y… —rodó la vista esquivando la figura de su prima, que se interponía en la imagen de Beato y su amiga comiendo y hablando qué sabe cosas. — ¿Ustedes?

—También vimos un poco de clase… —su voz menguó al ver como Battler no la miraba, no a ella exactamente, sino a lo que tenía al fondo. Jessica buscó con la mirada y se encontró con la mesa donde Beato comía y hablaba con Selene. No le parecía raro, después de todo su primo era un mirón de mujeres. —Battler, ¿será que algún día podrías llegar a un instituto sin cazar mujeres con la mirada?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó este, obviamente no le había prestado atención a esa pregunta. Solo se mantenía ocupado de vigilar en disimulo. Con todo y todo era malo en esta última parte.

—Te las estás comiendo con la mirada, imbécil —le espetó Jessica estirándole las mejillas a su primo, literalmente deformando su rostro causándole mucho dolor. Battler se quejaba sin poder librarse del castigo. — Algún día esa manía va a meterte en un aprieto —lo soltó.

—Eso dolió, Jessica —se quejó Battler sobándose las mejillas hinchadas.

Con eso parte de su atención hacia Beato se perdía, y ella lo agradecía mucho. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la superficie de la mesa con el agotamiento de alguien que ha corrido una maratón.

—Esto no puede estarme pasando —lloriqueó, unos ríos de lágrimas pintadas como una caricatura aparecieron en su rostro.

—Por lo menos ya ha dejado de mirarnos desde que llegaron esas dos —le informó Selene mirando en aquella dirección—, no me equivocaba, le gustan las mujeres con pechos grandes. —comprobó satisfactoriamente comparando los tamaños de los pechos de Shannon y Jessica.

—Oh, cállate Selene —pidió Beato sintiéndose miserable, y su amiga que no ayudaba. Al menos lo primero resultaba aliviador. Se levantó acomodándose las gafas—, voy a tratar de no pensar en ello, ahora quiero centrarme en pasar bien el día hasta que tenga que irme al trabajo.

—Que divertida la rutina, tú si que sabes~ —le retó sarcásticamente Selene, soltando un bostezo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo—, es por eso que solo me tienes a mí, te cuesta demasiado llevarte con la gente.

—Ya lo sé —admitió—no necesito que me lo digas siempre.

—Entonces no te diré lo demás —puntualizó Selene—, pero sí te aviso que tu aburrida rutina corre peligro. —Señaló con la mirada a Battler nuevamente, que se reincorporaba para caminar muy cerca de su mesa. Beato no se lo pensó dos veces, los nervios pudieron más que ella. Tomó sus cosas y a trompicones se levantó y salió de la cafetería con toda la intención de perderse. Selene sonrió por haber logrado el efecto deseado, sabía que en su interior, Beato le había creído lo de su pequeña broma del acosador sexual. Rió bajito como una gata satisfecha.

El pelirrojo iba detrás de ella, eso no había duda, no tenía que voltearse para comprobarlo. Beato trataba de apresurar el paso sin llegar a correr, no le gustaba que la falda se le alzara mucho por la prisa y llegara a levantar las miradas de quienes pasaban por los pasillos. Ya no hallaba donde meter la cabeza para ocultarse.

—Tierra, trágame —rogó para sus adentros.

Por otro lado, Battler iba tras ella, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. No quería acelerar la caminata pues, eso solo llamaría más la atención, y era más que suficiente con los comentarios de su prima y Sayo, quienes seguramente estarían buscándolo. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando notó que la chica aceleraba el paso justo en una curva. ¿Así que lo estaba eludiendo?, sabía que estaba escondiendo algo, seguramente lo conducía a una trampa. Muy mal Beatrice, ya no soy tan fácil como hace dos años. Eso pensó Battler antes de cruzar y gritar su nombre.

— ¡Beato!

Beato paró en seco, helada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escucharse llamada, ¿Pero cómo era que ese chico la conocía?, se preguntó. ¿Qué hago…? , ¿Qué hacer…?... se lo pensaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo, estática. Apretaba con una mano las tiras del bolso fuertemente, su otra mano se estremecía en un puño cerrado. No estaba lista, no… ¿De verdad ese chico era un…?

—Oye, ¿Qué esta pasand…? —Battler comenzó a caminar hacia ella una vez que se detuvo, pero no llegó a completar la frase cuando ya la rubia había resuelto echarse a la carrera, tirando por la borda todo su pudor de que la falda se le meciera mucho. — ¡Oye, Beato! —exclamó, echando a correr tras ella.

— ¡De-déjame en paz!, ¡Ni-ni siquiera te conozco! —le espetó ella sin detenerse ni mirarlo, solo preocupada por perderlo de vista.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, me estás diciendo que no me reconoces? —contestó escéptico.

— ¡¿Cómo voy a reconocer a alguien que nunca he visto en mi vida? —chilló ella exasperada, realmente no comprendía nada.

— ¡¿Qué…? ¡Pero si soy yo!, ¡Battler!, ¡Ushiromiya Battler! —gritó mientras corría tras ella, y es que qué rayos tenía Beato en las piernas para correr tan rápido ¿misiles mágicos?, qué buena broma. Battler apresuró la carrera, esquivando a unas cuantas personas que estaban en su camino, mirando la peculiar escena nada común en una universidad de prestigio.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te conozco! —volvió a chillar más y más exasperada, las gafas se le estaban resbalando peligrosamente de la cara, e irremediablemente se le cayeron. Beato paró en seco dando un respingo, maldición… murmuró en su mente. Frenó bastante preocupara porque no se le hubiesen dañado, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar demasiado su entorno… cuando…

—Te teng…. ¡…! —quiso decir Battler, cuando su pie pisó irremediablemente una mancha resbalosa del piso, que le hizo perder el equilibrio para acabar, para más desastres, sobre la chica que perseguía. Literalmente aplastándola bajo su peso. —Mier… duele…

—¡KYAAAAAA!

Battler se sobresaltó, y no solo él, los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para contemplar la escena del pasillo les vieron, sumando las puertas de los salones que se abrieron para atender al grito de auxilio femenino y las caras que por allí se asomaron y salieron a presenciar lo que sucedía. Battler no se explicaba porqué pasaba lo que pasaba, hasta que se percató _donde_ tenía la rodilla derecha. Estaba encajada y muy, MUY entrejunta con la separación de los muslos de Beato. Quien ocultaba su rostro ardido y de rojo carmín tras su flequillo. La chica se apartó, volteándose rápidamente y le propinó un bofetón con tal fuerza que hizo tambalear a Battler.

— ¡He-HENTAI!, ¡ABUSIVO!... ¡ACOSADOR SEXUAL! —le espetó a diestra y siniestra con unas adorables lagrimillas en las esquinas de sus ojos, cual si le hubiesen hecho lo peor de su vida. Battler estaba shockeado por la escena, por lo increíble de todo… ¿Beatrice lo acusaba de… pervertido?, entones cayó en la cuenta de la situación. Muchas personas, alumnos, estudiantes y gente del servicio los estaban viendo. Y no precisamente de la mejor forma, tenían una mueca desaprobatoria y acusadora dedicada al pelirrojo.

—Yo… esto es un malentendido —trató de excusarse, pero obviamente Beato había convencido al público por verse como la víctima.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó un hombre de traje, Battler lo reconoció como el coordinador de disciplina por el símbolo impreso en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco.

—Ese de allí la estaba acosando —señaló un estudiante. Algunas chicas se pusieron alrededor de Beato como queriendo defenderla aún más, y fulminaban a Battler con la mirada.

— Esperen… ¡Yo no la estaba acosando! —se defendió Battler, aún sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder. Miró de cara a Beato, quien le temblaban los labios, y terminó diciendo.

—Él me estaba acosando. —Y con eso los llevaron a ambos a al salón de la coordinación de disciplina.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, coordinación de disciplina.**

Acabaron los dos, sentados en sillas individuales junto al escritorio del jefe de disciplina, que miraba con recelo a ambos jóvenes. Battler tenía una mano cubriendo sus ojos, masajeando sus sienes con los dedos. Beato pedía por segunda vez en ese día que la tierra se la tragara mientras evadía la mirada del rector, que esperaba pacientemente que alguno de los dos tomase la palabra como personas maduras que debían ser ¿Cierto?

—Señor rector —comenzó a decir Battler—, esto es un malentendido. Yo no estaba acosando a la señorita… —la miró como esperando que le completara.

—Shitsuji Beato —completó ella sin mirar a Battler.

—La señorita Shitsuji —terminó de decir Battler siguiéndole el juego—, sucede que, solo iba a preguntarle si la había visto en algún lugar o nos conocíamos de antes, pero las cosas se malinterpretaron un poco…

— ¡Un poco! —Le espetó Beato mirándolo por fin, notablemente enojada—, ¡Pero si me caíste encima y…! —enmudeció con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que aclaró la mente del rector.

—Ya me habían advertido que eras un mujeriego, Ushiromiya. Cuando tu padre estudió aquí también lo era… —habló el rector con voz severa—, pero que llegaras a tanto no me pasó jamás por la cabeza.

— ¡Pero si yo no la estaba acosando!, ¡Fue solo un simple malentendido! —trataba de explicarse Battler sin perder los estribos—, ya puedo hacerme una idea de su punto de vista preferencial porque nuestra implicada es una mujer pero eso no le impide darme una oportunidad a mí.

—Disculpa, ¡Pero yo no fui la que le cayó encima a una chica sin ninguna explicación y la persiguió por el pasillo acosándola con preguntas! —le reclamó Beato, ahora roja de ira por el descaro del pelirrojo.

— ¡Solo tenías que contestarlas!, ¡Tampoco tenías porqué salir huyendo como cobarde! —contraatacó Battler.

— ¡Lo hubiese hecho si no me estuvieras mirando de esa forma tan rara desde que entré a clases! —rebotó Beato.

—En ese caso, los dos tenéis parte de la culpa —concluyó el rector—, no me queda más remedio que castigarlos a los dos. —Sentenció.

— ¿¡QUEE! —dijeron al unísono.

—Y usted, Ushiromiya Battler, tendrá un expediente por este percance —dijo como último.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Espere…! —muy tarde, el hombre ya se había retirado para hacer los trámites del informe y resolver el asunto de la penitencia. —Genial… creo que con esto ya estás satisfecha. —Masculló obviamente para la rubia.

—No lo estoy para tu información —reprochó Beato— ¿Quieres dejar de culparme y admitir que te comportaste mal?

— ¡No me comporté mal y tú si tienes la culpa por exagerarlo todo!, ¡Oh claro! ¡Pudo ser eso lo que querías desde un principio, _bruja_! —vociferó Battler casi fuera de sí por lo descabellado del asunto.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? —quiso defenderse ella, atónita por lo cara dura del pelirrojo. Un agudo dolor le palpitó en las sienes y la obligó a callar, sintió sus miembros flojos, otra vez tenía esos insufribles mareos… todo porque los lentes se le cayeron durante unos segundos o la emoción del momento, no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Oye, ¿Qué te…?, ¿Beato? —Battler se apresuró en sostenerla con sus brazos antes de que se cayera de la silla. La chica se veía pálida, cuando puso la mano sobre su frente la encontró sudando frío. — ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Qué tienes, oye?

—M-me… me encuentro bien… descuida —suscitó ella bajito, obviamente no se veía, ni se sentía bien. Otra vez tenía esos molestos arranques de debilidad cuando se exaltaba mucho emocional o físicamente.

—Claro que no, estás pálida. Será mejor llevarte a la enfermería —sugirió sin esperar las protestas de Beato, la tomó alzando sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas. Beato quiso oponerse, pero solo podía hablar, era para lo único que tenía fuerzas. Lo demás era su cabeza hecha un carrusel de feria.

—E-estoy bien… no es… necesario… —murmuraba cada vez más bajito. No puede ser, me voy a desmayar. Eso fue lo último que pensó Beato antes de caer inconsciente, sin llegar a escuchar las exclamaciones de Battler.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, enfermería.**

Despertó en una habitación de paredes blancas, un olor a desinfectante y alcohol llenó sus fosas nasales. Recobró el sentido hallándose en una camilla, medio adormilada. Junto a esta se encontraba Selene sentada en una silla y Battler en otra… Battler, el chico que la acosaba…

Ese pensamiento hizo que se levantara de golpe y sus pensamientos encajasen perfectamente en su cabeza. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella.

— ¡Beato! ¡Ya despertaste!, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Selene abordándola de lleno.

—E-estoy bien… —musitó llevándose una mano consoladora al pecho—, ¿Estoy en…?

—La enfermería de la universidad —respondió Battler, disimulando su cara de preocupación—, parece que te mareaste y perdiste el sentido.

—Entiendo… —Beato miró a Battler con algo de timidez y sonrió, dado que recordaba más o menos como la había llevado. Estaba agradecida. —Gracias por ayudarme, U-ushiromiya san.

—No hay de qué… supongo. A-ah, lamento también lo del pasillo… fui un idiota… —se disculpó, había recapitulado durante todo el rato que Beato dormía para darse cuenta de que sí se había comportado como un desahuciado.

—Y un pervertido —completó Selene.

— ¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que eso no es lo que pasó! —le riñó a Selene, Beato dedujo que en su tiempo durmiendo no habrían congeniado bien. No le extrañaba, Selene tenía una actitud muy particular con los hombres, pocos le caían realmente bien.

—Vale, vamos a olvidar el asunto —sugirió Beato con una leve sonrisa. Tenía suficiente con todo el lío del acosador. Viendo bien a Battler, no parecía ser eso, la había ayudado incluso. Quizás su paranoia lo había exagerado todo y le hizo ver las cosas mal…

—Lo haremos. —Accedió Selene—, menos mal que estuve aquí, quien sabe lo que pudo haberte hecho mientras dormías Beato~ —agregó de forma cizañera, casi como si leyese su pensamiento. Beato le dedicó una mirada acusadora, Selene fue quien comenzó con esa idea loca del acosador. Y ella de inocente que, como siempre, acabó creyéndole y cayendo en su juego.

—Tú dale con eso… —rezongó Battler, bastante cansado de la pelo índigo.

—Jeje —rió bajito, consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y todo el color se le fue del rostro. ¡Eran las 3 de la tarde!, ¡Había dormido toda la mañana!, con eso daba por perdidas las primeras clases. —No puede ser… ¡Me perdí el resto de las clases!

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo Battler—, tienes justificación de la enfermería por la ausencia.

—Sí, yo buscaré los apuntes que hagan falta. Así que no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Selene.

—Pero eso no es todo… —Beato todavía no estaba serena—, me quedan veinte minutos para mi turno en el trabajo. ¡Tengo que irme! —resolvió apurada levantándose de un brinco.

— ¡Espera un momento!, acabas de recuperarte, no deberías estar agitándote —le recalcó Battler.

—Descuida —le respondió Beato sin mirarlo, colocándose las botas—, siempre que pasa me recupero apenas despierto.

— _¿Siempre qué pasa…? ¿Y desde cuando es eso, Beato…?_—se formuló esta pregunta en su mente. —Espera —la llamó antes de que partiera con su bolso en el hombro—, ya que… me comporté como un imbécil hoy contigo, ¿Te parece si te llevo al trabajo como muestra de mis disculpas?

— ¿Eh? —lo miró sin saber que decir a eso.

—Pues, en un momento me viene a buscar el chofer. Así que podrías aprovechar y llegar con más prontitud —sugirió sonriendo con confianza—, ¿qué dices?

—Yo… —Selene aprovechó a guindársele del brazo para poder llegar a su oído.

—Yo no me confiaría tan rápido, Beato. Ese chico es muy listo, ¿qué tal si es una estrategia para quedarse a solas? —susurró fingiendo un tono de sospecha. Esta vez la rubia no iba a caer en el mismo truco, hizo caso omiso del comentario de Selene.

—Esta bien, Ushiromiya san. Por esta vez… —contestó, todavía un poco incómoda por el favor que le estaba haciendo el chico. Para Battler era muy extraño que alguien tan idéntica físicamente a Beatrice estuviese siendo tan tímida y reservada con él. _Tan humana y distinta_. ¿De verdad era Beatrice?, ¿O solo eran coincidencias y esa chica no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido hace dos años? Imposible, reaccionó esa parte racional de la mente de Battler. Era imposible que dos personas distintas fuesen idénticas sin tener ningún parentesco, ¿Una gemela tal vez?, quizás. Eso o sencillamente Beato estaba haciendo gala de sus dotes para la actuación, por nada no lo había engañado una vez.

La única forma de averiguarlo era acercándose a ella.

—Hey, ¿Qué es eso de "por esta vez"?, no es ninguna molestia para mí ayudarte —respondió este restándole el peso del favor—, vamos, si no nos damos prisa llegarás tarde.

—S-sí, muchas gracias de nuevo, Ushiromiya san —agradeció otra vez con una pequeña reverencia típica de la costumbre japonesa.

—Uhm, solo una cosa —Beato lo miró interrogante—, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Ahm… la persona con la que te confundí… suena muy extraño que me llames por mi apellido.

—De acuerdo, no pasa nada. Battler san —contestó Beato de forma comprensiva, ¿de qué iba a culparlo ahora?, ¿De haberla confundido con alguien del… pasado?

_Pasado_. La palabra hizo eco en su mente. Beato no sabía nada del pasado. Mejor dicho. No tenía algo a lo que llamar pasado.

—Entonces, vamos —la alentó. Beato salió tras él después de despedirse de Selene. Que sostuvo una simple sonrisa hasta que la puerta se cerró. La mueca cambió a una fina línea recta, tan frívola como siniestra.

—Me pregunto que harás cuando te enteres de la verdad. Ushiromiya Battler. Y también de que tú eres el único culpable de esta mentira. —Una sonrisa demencial deformó sus facciones, acompañada de una estridente risita. —Interesante, interesante. Quiero ver cuando acabes perdido en el laberinto que acabaste por construir, kukukukukukukukuu~

_**El telón se ha abierto, un nuevo juego comienza.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Selene es propiedad de _Suigin Walker_, con su permiso también participa en esta historia.

Espero sus comentarios :3 son como el sueldo de mi fibra escritora.

Byebee~~


	3. La chica que se desconocía

A todos los que dejaron review, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, os juro que soy feliz con cada palabra que le dediquen al fic, sea cual sea. A _MissAzalie _le digo que todavía no ha visto nada sobre los "índices de moeismo" de Beato, que la meterán a ella y a Battler en muchos líos a futuro ;D sobretodo a Battler, le esperan un centenar de cosas, muahahahaha. Y de Selene, ni se diga, hay planes macabros con ella~~

A _Beautifly92 _realmente yo no encuentro diferencia en los nombres de como se refieran a Bern, para mí en el fic es más fácil llamarla Bernkastel. Aunque gracias por recordarme su primer nombre que no lo tenía muy en cuenta xD _HimekoTan _gracias por tu buen visto, espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto y el de todos los lectores ;)

En fin, hablando un poco sobre el fic, quiero decir que ya el tercer capítulo está listo, y es más largo que los anteriores. No lo subo aún por dos razones, una que me gustaría corregirlo un poco, y dos que quiero llevar siempre un capi por delante de otro por si demoro. Con el tercero mataríamos la introducción del fic y empezaría el desarrollo más **_serio_**. También que me centraría en otros personajes aparte de Battler y Beatrice, como Jessica, Shannon, Kannon y George. Hasta tengo algo pensado para nuestra querida Eva y su contraparte Eva Beatrice.

Este capítulo es secuela del primero básicamente, es un poco... _sad _por así decirlo. Cuando lo escribí las canciones _Damn Cold Night_ de _Avril Lavigne_ y la de _Alone in this bed_ de _Framing Hanley_ fueron las que influyeron, la segunda por la parte de Battler y la primera por Beato. Las recomiendo para acompañarlas con la lectura, si gustan. ¡Ah, por cierto!, también aparecerán nuevos personajes OC, en especial uno cortesía de Suigin Walker, y no se extrañen que sí habrán personajes hechos de mi mano xDU lo notarán enseguida .-. *máquina de crear pjs sobrevalorados(?)*

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 7º Expansión, la trama es mía y los OC tienen sus dueños con las patentes firmadas (?)

Advertencia: Algo de sad. Un poco pasivo pero agradable a mi vista. Y posibles errores en los signos de exclamación e interrogación, la página de me los come cuando uso de ambos a la vez.

Que lo disfruten, ¡Y qué la magia de Beatrice los llene de bendiciones y dulces de Halloween ;3!

* * *

_**La chica que se desconocía**_

**Entrada al hotel Amaterasu.**

La limusina aparcó junto a la calzada, donde al frente se erguía un imponente edificio de muchos pisos de altura, con grandes áreas verdes recortadas perfectamente y situadas estratégicamente para la agradable vista de sus visitantes. El chofer abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, por la cual salió Beato con su bolso blanco colgado en el hombro, seguida de Battler.

—Muchísimas gracias por traerme, Battler san —agradeció emitiendo una pequeña reverencia—. Y siento de verdad los inconvenientes de este día.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes porqué disculparte —dijo Battler, quitándole importancia a ese asunto—, yo también me comporté mal. Así que con esto quedamos a mano, ¿vale?

—Sí, vale —asintió.

—Bueno, ¿No se te hace tarde?

— ¿Eh?, ¡Ah, sí!, casi lo olvido —exclamó con aire despistado—, entonces nos vemos mañana, Battler san —se despidió Beato sonriendo.

—Si, cuídate. Hasta mañana, Beato. —Respondió, deteniéndose nada más a ver como la rubia se volteaba y caminaba hasta la entrada del lujosísimo hotel. Battler se introdujo de nuevo en la limusina cuando Beato cruzó la puerta de cristal. El chofer arrancó, pasó por la gaceta de vigilancia privada el hotel _Amaterasu_ y se introdujo en la carretera hasta perder de vista el edificio y sus terrenos.

Battler se encontraba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, en el asiento de los pasajeros mantenía las manos juntas y el tronco inclinado hacia delante, clavando la vista abajo. Todo lo que sucedió ese día lo dejó bastante confundido e intrigado. Esa chica, Beato, ¿Sería la misma Beatrice de Rokkenjima?, ¿La misma que había iniciado un juego en el cual, irremediablemente, ella era la única destinada a perder?, a esas preguntas le seguían un millón más, y más, una cadena de eslabones infinitos cargadas de teorías y conjeturas.

* * *

**Mansión Ushiromiya, hogar de Battler en Tokio.**

Durante todo el trayecto no hizo más que pensar en Beato. Apenas se distrajo conversando con su padre y Kyrie, y preguntándole a Ange como le fue en su primer día de escuela mientras cenaba. Battler se fue temprano a su habitación, se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando. Seguía pensando en Beatrice.

Pasó los dedos sobre el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, palpando la superficie del ala de pájaro dorado. No le quedaba la menor duda de que todo había sido real, sus recuerdos, y el ocasional _poder _que sentía en su interior lo demostraba. Sin embargo todo era tan nublado, tan incierto… Durante dos años se preguntó qué había sucedido al final con Beato, no sin cierto remordimiento por no cumplir con la promesa que le hizo.

_Al final, no pude liberarla._

_Al final, no pude matarte. Beato._

Y al final, ni siquiera yo sé que pasó. Pensó antes de re meditar lo que sucedió unas horas antes, cuando llevó a esa chica a la enfermería.

_~~~Flash back~~~_

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con un movimiento apresurado, Battler cruzó el umbral solicitando atención de urgencia. Llevaba a una desvanecida Beato en sus brazos, la chica estaba completamente inconsciente, tan floja como una palma al viento. La enfermera llamó a su superior para que le asistiera, y enseguida apareció una mujer nervuda, casi tan alta como Battler, de facciones duras y cabello castaño recogido en una cebolla.

—Coloque a la señorita allí —señaló una camilla, separada por algunas cortinas que le brindaban privacidad. Battler acostó a Beato con delicadeza, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación. Estaba un poco pálida, sabía que no tenía fiebre porque camino a la enfermería lo verificó, pero la forma en la que se veía era tan… frágil, casi se parecía a la Beatrice catatónica.

Respiró hondo y se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla, la enfermera examinó a Beato durante unos segundos mientras interrogaba a Battler.

— ¿Qué le sucedió exactamente?

—Se empezó a sentir mareada, estábamos hablando… más bien, discutíamos —se corrigió—, después simplemente perdió la conciencia.

— ¿Ella es propensa a ponerse así cuando se excita mucho? —cuestionó la enfermera jefe después de revisar a la chica.

—Y-yo no estoy muy seguro, no la conozco de mucho —aseguró sin mucha firmeza, después de todo para él no estaba confirmado si ella era o no Beatrice.

—Jm. Pues no tiene fiebre ni tampoco está helada, así que no puede ser la tensión. Tampoco luce como si tuviese una complicación, solo está inconsciente —terminó de explicar la enfermera—, ¿Sabes de algún conocido de ella?, un amigo tal vez.

—Sí, estaba con una chica de la misma clase.

—Entonces deberías avisarle, sería bueno que alguien conocido velara por su bienestar —sugirió la mujer—, esperaremos a que reaccione. Es lo mejor en estos casos —afirmó antes de dejar a Battler solo, con su incertidumbre.

Alguien conocido.

"_¿¡Cómo voy a reconocer a alguien que nunca he visto en mi vida!"_

¿Soy alguien conocido?

"_¡Ya te dije que __**no te conozco**__!"_

No soy alguien conocido…

Una dolorosa mirada se posó en la chica durmiente, ¿Acaso sentía tantos deseos de que ella fuera Beatrice?, ¿O realmente… Beato no lo reconocía? dudas y más dudas se apoderaban de la cabeza de Battler. Dudas que le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza.

—Definitivamente esto no está bien… —murmuró para sí mismo llevándose las manos al rostro, intentando despejar la marea de pensamientos.

—Claro que no, hiciste que Beato se desmayara. Por supuesto que no está bien —le reclamó una dulce pero al mismo tiempo cortante voz a su lado. Battler se encontró con aquella chica de cabellera azul índigo y ojos de idéntico color. Parecía molesta.

—N-no fue mi culpa, ella solo perdió el conocimiento y…

— ¿Y?, y nada —le cortó remedándole. Selene se acercó donde descansaba Beato para mirarla un poco de cerca. Luego, tomó los lentes que reposaban sobre la cómoda, la enfermera los había retirado a Beato del rostro para su comodidad. Los examinó con una minuciosidad que hizo sospechar a Battler. Selene mostró una pequeña sonrisa. —Que bien, no se han rayado—comentó para sí misma y luego volteó a ver a Battler, como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia—, bueeeeno, al menos trajiste a Beato aquí. No podías ser tan in~u~til.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho! —protestó Battler al encontrarse insultado sin razón aparente—, yo no he dicho ni hecho nada para que me insultes de esa manera.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro. Hiciste que Beato se desmayara —reafirmó Selene.

—Ya, entiendo, ¿Pero según tú, por qué tengo la culpa de eso? —se explicó pacientemente Battler, tratando de no entrar en debate con la chica desconocida.

—Como acabas de veeeer —Selene se sentó en otra silla junto a la camilla—, Beato no es una persona muy fuerte. Tiene… ciertos problemas, es alguien que puede ponerse nerviosa con facilidad, y al sentirse muy presionada le dan malestares. —Explicó, miró los lentes otra vez como si quisiera seguir verificando algo. —En parte, si no lleva sus gafas por mucho tiempo tiende a sentirse muy mal. Se marea.

—Pero ella no se quitó las gafas en ningún momento —recalcó Battler, Selene se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su excusa.

—En lugar de eso hiciste algo peor. La estuviste acosando desde que llegó, y a Beato no le gusta que la miren ni se fijen en ella —puntualizó—, la pusiste tan nerviosa que debió estresarse.

— ¿Es… cierto lo que dices? —cuestionó Battler sin creerse mucho esa explicación. La Beato que él conocía no era tan débil, y tampoco tan tímida e insegura precisamente.

—Yo nunca miento, Ushiromiya Battler —Selene se tomó la libertad de sonreír de manera sospechosa—, o al menos, no tengo intenciones de mentirte aún~

— ¿A qué te refieres…? —Battler captó la extraña actitud de la chica, mejor dicho, la chica en sí era extraña, y no le inspiraba ninguna clase de confianza, casi como si fuera una…

—A nada aún~ aún no, aún nooo~ —dijo con aire juguetón—, lo importante es que ahora entiendes porqué eres un idiota, pero no completo idiota, solo medio idiota.

—Tú… —a Battler le palpitaron las sienes, tuvo que calmarse al final para no acabar matando a la chica mientras Beato dormía, por más insoportable que fuese. Comprendía que había cometido un error al proceder de forma tan paranoica, igual, no dejaba de lado la justificación de sus actos, que era el ser o no ser Beatrice de esa chica. —Vale, dejémoslo así, no quiero que Beato se despierte. —Battler le miró descansar, sería lo mejor para ella después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Yo tampoco —concordó—, espero que con esto no vuelvas a acercarte así a Beato, no necesita acosadores que la estén mirando —Le espetó Selene, examinándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada—, y menos alguien que tiene tan poco… que ofrecerle~ —completó haciendo énfasis en esa frase de doble sentido.

Hubiese soltado una cantidad de improperios contra Selene, de no ser porque escuchó a Beato soltar un gemido de molestia en sueños. Battler se guardó sus contestaciones para otra oportunidad, ahora mismo tenía mucho qué meditar, que pensar.

_~~Fin del Flash Back~~_

—No puedo ser tan ciego —se dijo Battler a sí mismo con la mano sobre la frente—, tiene que ser Beato. Aunque diga que no recuerda nada sobre la tragedia de Rokkenjima, no niega que puede ser la misma Beatrice.

—_Es correcto_ —dijo una voz que hizo eco en la cabeza de Battler. Una voz conocida que alertó sus sentidos y le hizo reincorporarse. En su cuarto se materializó la menuda figura de Bernkastel, la bruja de los Milagros. — **Beato es Beatrice, aunque no recuerde que lo es. **—Afirmó en rojo, con voz monótona. —Ha pasando tiempo, Ushiromiya Battler.

—Tú —dijo un poco perplejo por la repentina aparición de Bern, se recuperó de la impresión tan pronto las cosas encajaron en su mente—, entonces esto debe ser otro juego de los suyos, ¿me equivoco? —agregó con un tono serio.

—Te equivocas, pero solo en parte —contestó Bern sin inmutarse—, deberías saber que el lugar de juego es la isla Rokkenjima. Lo que suceda aquí en Tokio solamente será un prólogo.

— ¿Prólogo?, ¿A qué te refieres? Creí que aquella vez le había ganado a Erika y los juegos se terminaban. Ese fue el trato. —Recalcó Battler.

—No recuerdo que hallamos acordado algo así. Esa vez te dije que recuperarías tu vida, tus familiares, y serías el cabeza de los Ushiromiya. Jamás mencioné que las cosas terminarían allí —explicó la bruja felina. —La principal razón por la que el juego se ha reanudado es porque alguien lo quiso continuar y logró enlazar los eslabones para que eso ocurriera.

— ¿Enlazar los eslabones?

—Demostró que tu aparente victoria todavía estaba incompleta, y a partir de esa brecha enhebró la forma de continuar el misterio.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible eso?

—Lo averiguarás por tu cuenta —contestó disuadiendo la pregunta—, el juego todavía no empieza, el Maestro del Juego está ordenando las piezas de las que dispondrá, y sobretodo, el número de jugadores aún no está completo.

—Si Beatrice no puede jugar entonces no me interesa —dijo un tajante Battler—, requieren de la familia Ushiromiya para comenzar todo de nuevo, y soy yo quien decide si será así o no. Para mí no tiene sentido.

—Nuevamente te equivocas —Battler cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa—, Beatrice si jugará en este juego, es una de las jugadoras por supuesto, pero es una jugadora inactiva por los momentos.

— ¿Jugadora inactiva?

—Tú mismo te diste cuenta de que ella no sabía quien es —le recordó—. Beato es Beatrice, así no lo sepa. Por lo tanto no puede ejercer sus derechos como jugadora aún, porque no recuerda serlo.

—Pero yo tengo…

—Sus poderes —completó Bernkastel—, eso es correcto. Ahora mismo Beato es una humana común y corriente, no posee magia alguna _o no la ha descubierto_. Tú posees su título, pero una persona que ha usado la magia alguna vez en su vida puede volver a hacerlo, aunque no sea reconocida como bruja o posea un título como tal.

—Entonces, si Beato recupera su memoria y recuerda quien es, el juego tendrá pie para continuarse —dedujo Battler—, de lo contrario, si las cosas terminan en un punto muerto, no habrá forma de que se inicie de nuevo la Tragedia de Rokkenjima.

—**El juego se reanudará tarde o temprano** —aseveró la bruja en rojo—, por más que se trate de una perdida de memoria, los recuerdos siempre regresan. Nadie pasa toda su vida sin saber quien es realmente, ni se queda esperando a que la respuesta aparezca.

—Maldición —gruñó Battler, sabía que Bernkastel llevaba razón, quien sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba Beato en ese estado, y lo que habría averiguado sobre sí misma a esas alturas.

—Parece que no fue buena idea permitirte un tiempo fuera tan prolongado, te acostumbraste mucho a la calma —comprendió Bern—, de igual forma, nadie aún es libre, el juego no se ha concluido.

—Cuanto tiempo… ¿En cuanto tiempo volveremos al 4 de Octubre de 1986?

—… —Bernkastel permaneció en silencio varios segundos, sopesando su contestación—, quien sabe. Lambdadelta nunca mencionó si el juego seguiría en el 4 de Octubre de 1986, podría ser cualquier día donde se encuentren en la isla.

—Quiere decir, que será un día después de lo sucedido en la isla —dedujo Battler—, un día que no ha ocurrido aún, ya que no hemos regresado a la isla desde entonces. Y dices que Beato debe recordar para que los jugadores se completen.

—Exactamente —aprobó Bernkastel—, si esas condiciones se cumplen el juego puede iniciarse. Una cosa llevará a la otra y será inevitable. No importará lo que hagas como líder de la familia Ushiromiya, cuando Beatrice recuerde quien es, será ella quien ajustará las cosas para que regresen a la isla Rokkenjima. Perseguirá de nuevo el sueño de resucitar como la Bruja Dorada.

—….. —Battler agachó el semblante, rezongando frustradamente. Era lógico, Beatrice perseguía la inmortalidad, o esas fueron siempre sus intenciones, todo a partir de ser reconocida como una bruja. Pero había otra cosa por lo cual Beato regresaría al tablero de juego. Estaba viva, y cuando se diera cuenta de que seguía atrapada en esa jaula de oro buscaría escapar.

_Termínalo, libérame de este dolor. _Esas fueron sus palabras cuando el dolor atravesaba todos sus nervios, presa de ese interminable dolor, Beatrice le había suplicado que lo terminase.

_Máta…me… déjame… mo…rir._

—No puedes olvidar la promesa que le hiciste —subrayó Bernkastel sabiendo lo que pensaba el pelirrojo en ese momento, lo que estaba recordando—, y tampoco vas a dejar que siga arrastrando esas cadenas.

— ¿Qué pasaría si… ella no recordara nada? —Murmuró Battler, aún con la cabeza gacha, en busca de una alternativa— ¿Qué pasaría… si viviera a partir de ahora como otra persona?

—Humm, ¿Te refieres a que jamás recuerde quien es? —cuestionó.

—Algo así… ¿Se podría? —preguntó alzando la vista al mismo nivel que su interlocutora.

—Hmmmm… la proposición es interesante —Bernkastel hizo un amago de sonreír, algo que en un rostro tan imperturbable como el de ella era como ver la luz dentro de un ataúd. — Te diré que sí existe una forma en la que una bruja jamás recuerde algo con respecto a la magia, pero se trata de algo muy drástico. Debes destruir su _Grimorio_ o conocido en el mundo del ocultismo como El Libro de las Sombras. Este libro es prácticamente el diario de una bruja, allí plasman sus memorias en físico, como un registro de toda su existencia. Si Beatrice ha perdido sus recuerdos, el respaldo de estos se debe encontrar en ese libro.

— ¿Dices que ese libro contiene toda la vida de la propia Beato?

—Sí, pero no solamente eso. También contiene las memorias enlazadas con las personas que han fraternizado —dijo como adicional, prosiguió al encontrar dudas en la mirada de Battler—. Si el Libro de las Sombras de una bruja es destruido, no solamente esta pierde sus recuerdos, también las personas que alguna vez la conocieron. Es casi como borrar su existencia de la mente de todos.

—Eso quiere decir, que personas que conocieron a Beato como María, tú o… yo, ¿Vamos a olvidarla? —Bernkastel asintió para espanto de Battler—, no es posible, no tiene lógica alguna que alguien olvide a otra persona por quemar un maldito libro.

—Como perdería demasiado tiempo explicándolo —suspiró cansinamente—, lo enfocaremos con la siguiente metáfora. Imagina que las brujas son personajes de un cuento, y que de cada personaje hay un libro con las versiones de sus vivencias. Si estos libros jamás son leídos por alguien más, como es lo normal, nadie sabrá que existen al menos que el _personaje sea interpretado por alguien real_. Si ese personaje ha perdido su intérprete, y el único lugar donde vive es en el libro, y este por azares es destruido… ¿Podrías alguna vez probar que existió?

—Hay un error en ese razonamiento —objetó Battler—, si una persona conoce al intérprete no hay forma lógica de que olvide su rostro o lo que ha hecho, ¿cómo lo explicarías?

—Sencillo —musitó Bern cerrando sus vacíos ojos—, el intérprete solo cumple la función de ser un medio físico, un cascarón que encierre al papel de la bruja. Si el papel de la bruja es destruido, lo que vendría a ser sus recuerdos, entonces toda la vinculación a la magia se rompe y es negado. No recordarían a la bruja, solo al cascarón.

—Rayos… quiere decir que olvidaría quien es realmente Beato, imposible… —espetó frustrado.

—No solamente eso —adjuntó—, perderías la única prueba de que eres el Brujo Dorado Interminable y dejarías de serlo. Ya que fue porque conociste a Beato que posees ese título. Si lo ves de esa manera, te quitarías esa cruz de encima de una vez por todas. Ya no existirían razones para seguir demostrando la existencia de la magia si destruyes la única prueba fehaciente de la Bruja Dorada Beatrice.

—…Debo pensarlo —respondió finalmente.

—Quien sabe cuanto tiempo tengas para hacerlo, de igual forma sabrás cuando las cosas empiecen a ponerse en marcha. El resto dependerá de ti. —dijo como último antes de desaparecer de su cuarto, tal y como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Se dejó caer exhausto en la cama, tenía los puños apretados y el rostro crispado de la rabia y la impotencia. Tenía poco tiempo para impedir que la tragedia se repitiera, y no solo eso, también tenía poco tiempo para evitar un asesinato innecesario.

¿Al precio de olvidarlo todo…?

Con todos esos caminos posibles que se abrían en la mente de Battler, las escenas del cuarto juego aparecieron como una película nítida a color. Beatrice sufría empalada, incapaz de descansar, y su último acertijo fue _"Eres el único con vida, sin embargo estoy aquí apunto de matarte… ¿Quién soy?" _.

No tenía la respuesta. Si destruía las pruebas jamás lo sabría y el juego quedaría en _standbye_ perpetuo. Pero si encontraba esas memorias, podría el verdadero pasado de Beato revelarse, y por lo tanto, podría cumplir su deseo. Matarla.

¿Y si jamás lo sabía?, ¿Y si vivía como una persona normal el resto de su vida a costa de… olvidarla? Battler se resistía a esa posibilidad, una parte de sí se negaba en rotundo a olvidar a Beatrice, significaba salir corriendo y negar una realidad. Una realidad que indirectamente también trataba de negar. ¿Complicado, no?, el corazón le latía más profundamente, acongojado. Si apelaba a esa opción, la Beato que conoció desaparecería de su mundo.

— ¿Qué haré…? , ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Si Beato no recuerda nada no puede dañar a nadie, ni a sí misma. Pero mientras tenga pistas en el aire o incluso, si llega a conseguir ese diario… —De pronto las nubes grises de la mente de Battler desaparecieron—, a menos a que yo lo encuentre primero… si lo mantengo conmigo sin que ella lo toque, sería más difícil que recordara algo. De esa manera… desarrollaría otro tipo de vida, y por eso sería recordada, como un borrón y cuenta nueva. —Battler se sonrió ante esa idea—, así no saldrían las pruebas que demuestre que sea una bruja, y el juego se pararía definitivamente.

Solo tendría que encontrar ese diario y esconderlo donde nunca fuese hallado. Deshacerse de las pruebas sin destruirlas. Un movimiento poco eficiente, siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien más se hiciera de ellas. Ese punto lo meditaría luego, ahora lo importante era encontrar ese Libro de las Sombras. Battler se levantó nuevamente, se mentalizó para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de dos años, recurriría a las herramientas obtenidas un tiempo atrás.

—Lucifer —llamó Battler. La estaca el purgatorio que representaba la Soberbia se materializó en el acto inclinando la rodilla en señal de respeto hacia el Brujo Interminable. —Esto… no es necesario que estés de rodillas, puedes levantarte ya, sabes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la mayor de las siete hermanas irguiéndose—, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, Battler sama.

—Jeje, ya he escuchado eso por segunda vez en este día. Creo que esto se volverá seguido —dijo ligeramente despreocupado, carraspeó y regresó a su actitud seria—, necesito pedirte un favor, quiero que no le comentes de esto a nadie.

—Cuente con mi discreción, Battler sama —declaró fielmente la estaca haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto a su palabra.

—Bien, necesito que averigües donde está el _Grimorio _de Beatrice. —Lucifer se mostró sorprendida con dicha orden, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿El Libro de… Beatrice sama? —tartamudeó.

—Ese, necesito que lo encuentres lo antes posible. Se trata de algo muy urgente —recalcó Battler, notando la extraña preocupación de la pelinegra—, ¿No será mucho problema para ti sola, verdad? —Dijo más comprensivo—, si es así puedes pedirle ayuda a las otras si…

—De ninguna manera, Battler sama —contestó un poco acalorada, recomponiéndose—. Puedo llevarlo a cabo sin ayuda, entiendo que debe ser un trabajo discreto. Lo haré perfectamente.

—De-de acuerdo, no tienes porqué presionarte —trató de quitarle el peso al asunto—. Cuento contigo, ¿Vale?

—Descuide, Battler sama. Cumpliré con lo que me ha ordenado. —Y dicho eso la estaca se esfumó igual que como apareció.

—Cielos, no quería que se lo tomara de forma tan imperante —suspiró con cierta resignación—_Pude habérselo pedido a Virgilia, pero ella es la maestra de Beato. Si Beatrice está planeando algo o premeditó algún plan es posible que ella sea su cómplice. En todo caso, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando… _—pensaba mientras se cambiaba, tomaba una ducha nocturna y se colocaba un pijama—_. Debo acercarme a Beato y averiguar en sí que sucedió, no tengo muy claras las cosas de 'aquel día', pero, seguramente se me escapa algo de las manos. _

Apagó las luces del cuarto, y sus ojos, así como sus pensamientos, se sumieron en la oscuridad más absoluta.

* * *

**Hotel Amaterasu, centro nocturno Tsukihime.**

Las luces del público se encendieron sustituyendo las del escenario, aplausos y joviales virotes inundaron a la banda de rock que tocaba esa noche como celebridad especial cortesía del hotel. Eran los Bloody Tramp, un grupo formado por cinco miembros, cuatro chicos y una chica, comprendidos en los veinte y veinticinco. Todos vestían de negro, con sus maquillajes góticos y lágrimas falsas pintadas bajo el párpado. El líder de la banda, vocal y guitarrista saludó con energía a su público comprendido por jóvenes generalmente, y fue correspondido por gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo.

Los Bloody Tramp tenían cinco años en el escenario, y estaban por sacar su tercer sencillo a nivel nacional. Su fama fue en aumento desde sus inicios, tal y como si nacieran para triunfar en el campo de la música y el estrellato. Sus tendencias góticas y victorianas eran su imagen principal, aunque en noches como aquella, optaban por el cuero aguerrido. Tan pálidos que parecían vampiros.

Los cinco jóvenes se retiraron de la tarima a sus camerinos. Destaparon una botella de champán para colmar sus copas del burbujeante líquido ocre. Brindaron por esa noche y las que estuviesen por venir con enérgico ¡Salud!

Su líder permanecía recostado de la pared en una esquina, provocando pequeñas olas dentro de la copa de vidrio al moverla suavemente. Un joven de aproximadamente veintiún años, de cabellos azabache lisos pero enmarañados hasta la nuca. Su pálido rostro con lágrimas falsas pintadas debajo de cada párpado estaba fijo de este minúsculo espectáculo dentro del cáliz, como si pudiese ver eventos fascinantes en su interior cual adivino. Sus orbes verdosos sonreían por sí solos.

Las conversaciones dentro del camerino se acallaron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El líder, que estaba más cerca, dejó la copa en una mesa y fue a recibir a quien tocaba. Tras la puerta apareció un rostro bien conocido por él, que le sacó una sonrisa espontánea.

—Me alegra que hayas podido asistir, Beato —expresó—, pasa delante, los chicos y yo estábamos celebrando.

—Gracias, Pierrot —Beato entró, llevaba en las manos un ramo de fragantes rosas rojas mediano, todo lo que pudo pagar. En el hombro llevaba su blanco bolso con sus cosas. — ¿Eh?, ¿Selene no está aquí?, esperaba verla con ustedes.

—Lamentablemente, Sele no pudo asistir. Me llamó excusándose, tenía que visitar a una amiga —Pierrot se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho, en cambio Beato no encontró gracia en el asunto.

—Pero… si era tu noche en el hotel… pensé que Selene jamás se perdía un concierto tuyo en vivo —dijo despacio. El baterista, un chico más alto que Pierrot y un poco fornido le ayudó a Beato con las rosas, retirándolas de sus brazos para colocarlas en un florero temporal.

—Jajajajajajajaja~~, que linda, eres muy considerada Beato —se rió Pierrot, seguía sin tomarle importancia—. Si Sele ha tenido algo mejor que hacer no puedo culparla, ni obligarla a que venga a verme tocar, hacerlo tan constantemente debe aburrirle un poco.

— ¡Pero qué dices!, ¡S-sí tú tocas y cantas fantásticamente! —protestó, al percatarse de que había subido el tono se vio obligada a tranquilizarse—, es que… se supone que Selene y tú se quieren mucho… ¿no?, no entiendo como te puedes tomar a la ligera ese desplante…

Pierrot no pudo contener la risa, río casi a carcajadas por un buen rato, tratando de no parecer que se burlaba de Beato. La rubia sin embargo estaba abochornada y furiosa, sentía que le tomaba el pelo. Ver las mejillas rojas de la veintiañera tentaba a prolongar por más tiempo las risas de Pierrot, si no fuese por la consideración que le tenía a la amiga de su eterno amor. Logró calmarse a duras penas.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte por eso, Beato. No me siento mal al respecto —sonrió amablemente—, le hice un video a Sele, le daré la cinta y podrá verlo en calidad muy cómodamente. Así que no se perderá de nada.

—Lo entiendo, pero… siempre he pensado que Selene es demasiado poco considerada contigo… que la tratas tan bien y siempre te preocupas por ella…

— ¡Ya, jefe! ¿Por qué no cambiamos un poco el tema que la fiesta se nos está aguando con el drama de su novia? —rompió el bajista con la tensión, un chico de cabellos verdes teñidos y algunos pearcing en la oreja y las cejas, destacaba por lo larguirucho y flacuchento de sus miembros tras la ropa de cuero.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó la corista, una chica de la misma edad que Beato, de cabellos rosa chicle recogidos en dos colitas hechas unos perfectos bucles. — Relájese con nosotros, Beato san —sugirió la muchacha de dulce expresión.

—Gra-gracias, y lo siento mucho por este alboroto —se disculpó Beato, con un poco de culpa por haber empañado la celebración por unos momentos. —No me puedo quedar por mucho tiempo, el transporte para los empleados es muy puntual. Solo vine a verlos un momento y felicitarlos.

—Entendemos, descuida —dijo Pierrot—, salúdame a Sele, de parte de todos.

—Hai, cuídense y que la pasen bien —se despidió Beato antes de salir por la puerta del camerino.

Un extraño silencio se formó después de la partida de Beato, uno en el que las caras se miraron unas a otras, buscando responder las preguntas de cada cabeza. Pierrot soltó un suspiro haciendo ruido a propósito, queriendo llamar la atención de todos.

—Me parece que nuestras vecinas mágicas ya quieren empezar el alboroto de nuevo —comentó.

—Y lo ha sabido con solo mirarla, impresionante Pierrot sama —alabó la pelirosa.

—Lo he sabido porque los ojos de Beato me lo han dicho, Gina chan —Pierrot se sentó en la mesa, se sirvió más champán en una de las copas hasta que el líquido gaseoso se desbordó—. La protección de Sele funciona bien, pero en cualquier momento las memorias se pueden disparar en su mente, la cosa está en… ¿Cuál será la llave que abre el candado? —y bebió todo el líquido de un trago.

— ¿Una pista?, su diario podría ser —razonó el baterista de cabeza rapada.

—Podría ser, Jimmy —dejó la copa vacía con las demás—. Pero, Sele me dijo en una ocasión que ese Libro estaba perdido. Que ni siquiera ella lo había podido encontrar, ¿Oportuno, no creen?

— ¿No será que estará en esa isla, Pierrot sama? —opinó el peliverde.

—Quizás, Richy, quizás~ —se acarició el mentón teatralmente—. Seguramente Beatrice lo ocultó en algún lugar, o alguien… lo hizo por ella. Es una bruja muy cuidadosa, algo tan preciado como las memorias de toda su vida no las dejaría en descuido. Por más que buscara escapar de ellas…

— ¿Es posible eso…? ¿Pierrot sama? —preguntó Gina inocentemente. En el rostro de Pierrot se formó una sonrisa divertida.

—No sería la primera vez que buscara eludir su realidad, aquella que se convirtió en su maldición. —Pierrot miró al fondo de la habitación, donde una figura adulta escuchaba la conversación en completo silencio, cual estatua viviente. —Posiblemente, los Ushiromiya tengan una pista de ese libro.

Ante el sobresalto de ese hombre, Pierrot se relamió los labios con sabor a dulce amargor. Su siguiente hurto lo tenía en la punta de sus hábiles dedos.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara.**

Comenzaba a llover, el autobús le dejó junto a la parada. No tenía paraguas así que optó por irse caminando al descubierto, se secaría una vez que estuviese en casa. El frío de la lluvia no le molestaba, en cierta forma era reconfortante, una dulce calma se apoderó de ella con ese pensamiento. Los pormenores del día fueron lavándose con el agua que caía del cielo. Una sonrisa placentera se formuló en sus labios.

Olvidó por completo los sarcasmos de las compañeras de trabajo, la rigidez del gerente, las libidinosas miradas de los clientes del hotel… todas esas cosas desagradables que aguantaba día a día iban empañándose con la pureza de la lluvia. Solamente eso permaneció en su cabeza, no dejó que se le escapara: el chico de la universidad. Ushiromiya Battler. La única cosa medianamente buena de ese día, que era igual al anterior, y al que sería mañana, y pasado mañana, así infinitamente hasta que las cosas cambiaran.

El cambio, tan terrorífico como anhelado. Desde hace dos años atrás, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, solo que ahora asistiría a una prestigiosa universidad, y, conocía _otra persona _fuera de ese pequeño mundo en el que se sentía encerrada. Beato meditaba esas cosas de siempre, que salían a flote cuando solamente tenía a su sombra como compañía, porque los recuerdos la habían abandonado.

Trató de rememorar la conversación con el pelirrojo dentro de la limusina cuando iba camino al trabajo. Battler había resultado ser todo menos lo que se había imaginado hacía unos minutos: era un chico agradable, increíblemente sencillo para su posición social, alguien fácil de tratar con el que se había sentido tan a gusto, que había sido capaz de mantenerse hablando por más tiempo de lo normal dentro de una conversación con un recién conocido. Ese recuerdo era nítido, recién vivido, y se sorprendió de memorizar la mayoría de los diálogos importantes. Tenía buena memoria para las cosas, lo sabía, con la misma ironía con la que sabía que desconocía tantas cosas de sí misma…

_Todo siempre es tan extraño para mí…_dijo su voz interior.

La entrada de la residencia Tonohara apareció al cruzar la esquina de la calle. Se trataba de una vieja casa de arquitectura inglesa, con tres plantas donde constaba adicionalmente de un ático y un sótano. Bajo la lluvia tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico, embrujado. Las luces de las ventanas en el primer y segundo piso le indicaron que todavía estaban despiertos. Vaya, me estaban esperando otra vez, pensó mientras cruzaba la verja de metal y se colocaba a salvo en el recibidor.

Quitó el seguro con la llave y entró, fue recibida por el respingo de dos chicas y sus caras de alteración.

— ¡Be-Beatrice sama! —exclamaron Asmodeus y Belphegor al unísono, alarmadas por el aspecto de su antigua dueña. Empapada hasta las medias pero con el mismo gesto apacible y benevolente.

—Lo siento si las asusté chicas, es que no llevaba paraguas y…

— ¡Ronove!, ¡Beatrice sama está empapada!, ¡Necesita secarse! —chilló Asmodeus mientras Bel corría desesperada en busca de algo para secarla. Beato se quedó allí mismo, con la palabra en la boca y una sonrisa comprensiva hacia la preocupación de las _inquilinas_.

— ¡Tenga, Beatrice sama! —le extendió Belphegor una toalla. Ronove apareció llamado por los gritos de las chicas.

—Gracias, Bel chan —le agradeció secándose el rostro—, ya les he dicho siempre que pueden llamarme Beato solamente.

—Las formalidades ante todo, Beatrice sama —insistió Ronove haciéndose notar—, le prepararé la tina con agua caliente. Es mejor prevenir que pesque un resfriado.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Beato, dejando sus cosas aún lado de la sala recibidora. Se quitó las botas para poder entrar. —Ne Ronove, ¿Selene ya está en casa?

—Efectivamente, ha estado aquí desde la tarde.

—Ya veo… —susurró con algo de aspereza. Así que visitar a una amiga... menuda evasiva, ya por la mañana le daría su regaño.

—Virgilia sama espera por usted en la sala contigua —le avisó—, querrá saber como le fue en su primer día de universidad, así que decidió esperar a que llegase del trabajo.

—Vaya, a veces pienso que la madrina se preocupa demasiado por mí… _por no decir todos en esta casa… ugh _—completó en su mente—, me cambiaré y estaré con ella en un momento.

—Le avisaré de su llegada de inmediato.

—Te lo agradezco, Ronove —dijo antes de irse subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. Más adelante le esperaría un delicioso baño en agua caliente.

Una vez cambiada con un pijama de camisa y pantalón rosa claro con un estampado de conejo blanco a la izquierda del pecho, y los cabellos sueltos ondeándole por la espalda, Beato se encaminó a la sala de estar. Donde su madrina, Virgilia, la esperaba con una tetera humeante y dos tazas de té, a través de la ventana seguía lloviendo. Virgilia la recibió con una sonrisa paciente.

—Pasa Beato, toma asiento y bebe algo de té —le ofreció, la chica asintió brevemente y se sentó en la silla del frente.

—Gracias. Madrina, no debió quedarse hasta tan tarde esperando a que llegara… podría descansar más —dijo en tono preocupado, Ronove apareció a su lado sirviéndole té negro en la taza.

—Quería saber como te había ido en tu primer día, y estaba preocupada por lo tarde que venías —suscitó Virgilia, nuevamente con ese tonito de preocupación que todos usaban dentro de la mansión. A Beato no le desagradaba, no hasta ahora, que lo empezaba a encontrar algo irritante.

—Vaya, pues… todo fue muy normal, como siempre —comentó llevándose un sorbo a los labios.

— ¿No te sucedió nada en especial en la universidad, Beato? —interrogó Virgilia con ese tonito que conocía muy bien… seguramente Selene le había ido con el chisme. Beato reprimió un gruñido, era mejor no molestarse por cosas como esas.

—Sí… me desmayé y estuve en la enfermería hasta que acabaron las clases, pensé que Selene te contaría —dijo casi en susurró, sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Selene dijo algo así, y que había sido culpa de un chico que te estaba acosando —respondió Virgilia de lo más tranquila, Beato abrió los ojos impresionada, sin habla. — ¿De verdad todo eso acabó bien?

— ¡Por-por supuesto que sí madrina! —Afirmó Beato, controlando su enojo para con Selene que otra vez hacía de las suyas—, todo se trató de un malentendido, el chico es bastante agradable.

Beato estaba simulando que no sabía que las siete hermanas estaban al otro lado de la cocina, escuchando su conversación. Ronove ni se molestaba en aparentar, soltaba de vez en cuando unas risitas sospechosas, de esas que inquietaban a Beato y a cualquiera, menos a Virgilia.

—Ará, parece que a Selene siempre le gusta exagerar —dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia—, ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?, parece que acabó cayéndote bien.

—Sí, me parece que es un buen chico —Beato bebió otro poco de té—, se llama Ushiromiya Battler, me hizo el favor de llevarme al trabajo después de que desperté.

Las siete estacas del purgatorio contuvieron un gritillo alterado, ¡Su amo había visto a Beatrice!

—Oh, me alegro de que hayas podido hacer un buen amigo —mencionó Virgilia con esa sonrisa calma—, son esas cosas las que nos hacen atesorar la vida.

—Aunque, es muy pronto para llamarlo amigo, jeje —miró al reloj viejo de la pared, marcaba las doce y veintiséis minutos—, oh, se ha hecho tarde, mañana debo ir temprano a clases.

—De acuerdo, ve y descansa. Te lo tienes merecido por el día tan emocionante que has llevado —le apoyó Virgilia—, que tengas dulces sueños, Beato.

—Sí, igual usted madrina —contestó esta despidiéndose con una leve sonrisa. Pasó por el otro lado fingiendo que no había visto a las siete chicas pegadas al marco.

Beato cerró la puerta de su habitación, quedándose quieta unos momentos, apoyada de esta. Su cara oculta por sus largas y bellas ondulaciones mostraba algo más que cansancio, había frustración. Apagó las luces con un simple toque del interruptor, y se entregó a la suavidad de su cama, abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal como instinto protector para consigo. Enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas, unas pequeñas lágrimas impotentes brotaron de sus párpados. Se estaba hartando.

Porque ser una persona sin pasado, sin tener una imagen de lo que eres, comenzar de cero… siempre es tan difícil. Beato lo sabía. Ella era alguien, y no sabía quien. Ella tenía cosas que ahora no tenía, sencillamente tenía la vaga idea de lo que poseía y de lo que había perdido. Una parte de sí estaba harta de vivir en la incertidumbre, y exigía zambullirse en la aventura de descubrir, y la otra tenía tanto miedo… porque todos allí la estaban protegiendo de algo, que ella desconocía.

¿De… ella misma?

Beatrice tenía tanto miedo, que no alcanzaba a comprender de qué parte de su memoria bloqueada provenía ese sentimiento. Todo lo que quería era esa oscuridad de su cuarto, y que la lluvia de afuera cantara para que ella pudiese tener una noche tranquila. Y así seguir olvidando.

_**Esa pesadilla, pronto vendrá. Me tomará de los tobillos y me jalará fuera de la cama, para triturar con sus fauces toda mi cordura, toda mi razón.**_

_**

* * *

**_Pierrot es propiedad de _Suigin Walker_, los demás OC que figuraron activamente en la conversación son míos, y la persona oculta... sabrán más de él en el siguiente episodio ;3

Lo referente al **Grimorio**, es un libro donde las brujas solían guardar y plasmar todas sus vivencias, hechizos y avances. Algo como lo que tenía María como diario, el que conservaba Ange. Lo adapté para que fuese creíble con respecto a los recuerdos de Beato.

Amaré sus comentarios ;3 y trataré de tener el capítulo cuatro pronto, si llego a demorar por la universidad entonces subiré el 3º.

*Espashurrah un chibi de Battler*

Byebee~~


	4. Falsas realidades

Me van a tener que disculpar mucho y mucho, porque nada más subiré la mitad de lo que tenía pensado que sería el capítulo número tres, suerte que resultase ser bastante largo. Lo que hice fue cortar el capítulo tres y la otra parte la convertí en el cuatro, aunque, más como una parte dos del tres. Lo hice por la falta de tiempo, la universidad absorbe mucho en los finales de corte. También quiero decir que me estuve viendo el anime de Umineko de nuevo para "recapitular", es decir, tomar cosas que soltaron muy sutilmente para crear teorías que me ayudasen en el fic, me ayudó bastante y me hizo recordar muchísimas cosas. Sí, tenía tiempo sin ver la serie xD por eso la lamentable equivocación con respecto a Bernkastel y Aurora, fue una horrible confusión y me disculpo por ello u.u

También quiero aclarar, que Selene no es Aurora ni Bernkastel ni ninguna de las brujas cannon, como dije en el capítulo uno, Selene es un OC de Suigin Walker. No es que la dueña se ofendiera xD más bien nos reímos bastante porque era obvio que se sospechase eso, hasta pensé en dejar la confusión en el aire solo para ver como se mataban el coco *autora demoníaca On(?)*, pero pensé que lo mejor era aclararlo ya que podría causar enredos. Aún así, no esperen que les aclare todo con respecto a la trama, antes me gustaría leer sus teorías con respecto al fic, y no solo por un solo personaje (cielos, sí que me di cuenta de que Selene causó barullo xD no han visto nada), sino también el resto del elenco OC especialmente diseñado para **A Final Dream **y demás cosas que sucedan, incluso también con los cannon, w yo por lo menos me he vuelto viciosa de crear teorías sobre series y mucho más si es Umineko que deja tantos y tantos cabos sueltos.

Ahora a los reviews xD, _HimekoHalko_ (que cambió su seudónimo) espero que mi aclaratoria te haya servido y no te decepcione, Selene es un excelente OC, lo certifico yo y su creadora, gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia x3 A _beautifly92_ lo mismo, y siento la horrible equivocación, me confundí mucho y por eso creí que hablabas del nombre de Bern, a ti también muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Y como no, a _MissAzalie_ es un placer de verdad leer tus opiniones con respecto a la historia, y sobre el Grimorio de Beatrice, hay todo un revuelo tras él, no será fácil llegar hasta ese librillo que le dará una sorpresa a más de uno (posiblemente hasta yo me sorprenda de mis ideas, Dios), y hablando de Moetrice... en este capi hay una actuación "Marca Moetrice" patrocinada por Selene muy pero muy buena (sí otra vez Selene xDD muahahahaha), mejor empiezo y me dejo de parloteos.

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º expansión, yo solo hago el intento de hacer una buena trama agradable para mí y los lectores ;) la sección de Umineko en español lo merece.

Advertencia: Cuidado Battler, Selene es peligrosa, más si usa a Beato como arma (?)

Nuevos personajes OC ¡Disfrútenlo!~

Y que la magia de nuestra gloriosa Beatrice los acompañe siempre~

* * *

_**Falsas realidades**_

La oscuridad y el silencio es todo lo que puede percibir, emanan de la nada donde se encuentra, al igual que ese sentimiento de estar muerto, abandonado en las entrañas de lo desconocido. Su cuerpo es tan liviano, demasiado frágil, quebrado en el pecho, pero no lo siente. Hace unos minutos que dejó de sentir, de respirar, minutos que pudieron ser horas, o días. No lo sabe.

Por extraño que pueda parecer, Battler todavía tenía conciencia de la situación, más de la que consideraría normal. Sabía que estaba soñando, o una parte de su cerebro razonaba de esa forma. Y sabía también cual era su posición en aquel sueño, como poder olvidarlo… la inmaculada catedral de perpetuo ambiente nocturno, esa donde centenares de espadas rojas quebraron su cuerpo hasta que la última gota de vitalidad le abandonó.

Esa voz quebró las barreras oscuras de sus sienes.

—_Tú…_

Es ella, sabe que está ahí. Su último requiso de vida.

—_...eres un… _

El dolor, comienza a sentir como los impulsos nerviosos de su cerebro hacen conexión, sus sentidos están despertando.

—_...idiota… _

Intenta abrir los labios, trata de moverlos y forzar su voz a salir. Ni un quejido se asoma, solo el sabor metálico de la sangre empapando sus papilas.

La eléctrica descarga de dolor recorre todas sus extremidades, huele la sangre que empapa sus ropas y todavía mana de sus heridas. Battler quiere moverse, pero solo consigue que el dolor se agudice y le obligue a permanecer quieto, muerto a sus ojos.

Una extraña calidez se adueña de su torso sangriento, no puede comprobarlo con sus ojos porque la oscuridad sigue nublándolos, pero sabe que son las manos de ella quienes lo acarician, palpa con extremo cuidado su superficie como si temiera romperlo más. Ese contacto lo anima a seguir probando, quiere despertar.

Quiere verla.

—…_Adíos…_

¡No!, piensa. No quiere que se vaya, no quiere por nada del mundo que desaparezca. Ese incentivo le ayuda a mover un poco sus brazos, recibiendo centenares de punzadas de dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo en represalia por el esfuerzo. Poco le importa, ella se está despidiendo, desea detenerla.

—…_mentiroso…_

Sigue intentándolo, una palabra incompleta emana cuyo gemido dolorido de su garganta.

—Bea…

—_Lo siento…_

La dorada mariposa se esfuma de sus manos, llevándose consigo el último rastro de existencia de Beatrice.

* * *

**Habitación de Battler.**

— ¡NO! —el grito escapa de lo más hondo de su ser, y se incorpora de golpe entre las sábanas de su cama.

Se pasa una mano por la sudorosa frente, respirando agitadamente. Otra vez tenía sueños con escenas de los últimos dos juegos, justamente cuando Beatrice había desaparecido definitivamente. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos, esta vez el sueño resultó ser más perturbador que los anteriores, era casi como revivir ese momento. Battler tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, tantos que formaban el nudo en la garganta que le impedía echarse a llorar como un crío. Verlo y sentirlo con tanta claridad, casi como si se hubiese transportado a la escena, resultó ser más impactante de lo imaginado.

—Ha sido otro sueño —murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de calmarse. Solo era un sueño, un momento ficticio que en realidad había ocurrido hace tanto. No había de qué preocuparse, ahora estaba de vuelta.

Y Beatrice, también. Al menos su existencia.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, conteniendo un gemido ahogado que nacía de lo profundo de su ser, aterrado. Permaneció quieta, su cara mirando al techo, con las manos aferradas al edredón de la cama y la respiración acompasada. Había sido otro sueño extraño, más real que los anteriores, más nítido y veraz. Tembló ligeramente al recordarlo, este tenía muchos más detalles, mucha más sangre.

—Fue solo un sueño —susurro para sí misma, un consuelo para su inquieto corazón—, sí, solo ha sido un sueño —reafirmó auto convenciéndose.

Suspirando profundamente de alivio, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y calzó sus pies en las suaves pantuflas de algodón blanco, mientras con la otra mano tomaba los lentes de la cómoda y se los colocaba. Por la ventana veía al sol asomarse lentamente en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de colores cálidos. Es un nuevo día, se dijo. Era un nuevo día que esa vida le estaba regalando, una vez más, libre de esas pesadillas que por la noche le acongojaban.

Su cuarto, ahora visible por la luz del amanecer, era de las mismas dimensiones que las habitaciones regulares de la residencia. Cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco viejo cremoso, un techo y un piso. Una lámpara de techo como única fuente de iluminación eléctrica. Una sola ventana de guillotina, lo suficientemente grande para salir por ella sin problemas. No poseía muchos muebles, se limitaba a lo estrictamente esencial –así lo había querido humildemente-: una cama mediana con marco de reja, una cómoda con espejo y gavetas para sus pocas pertenencias, un ropero, un buró para guardar los libros en la parte de arriba y la ropa en las gavetas inferiores, y una butaca para leer. Todo bastante recatado y clásico, algo que le hacía sentir una extraña calidez, le gustaba su habitación por eso.

Culminó el aseo personal y se vistió con unos pescadores de bluejean al tobillo, una blusa blanca modelo campestre de mangas largas y abiertas, y se calzó unas zapatillas bajas del mismo color. Se colocó una cinta en el cuello a modo de gargantilla, y se recogió el larguísimo cabello en pinza, estilo cola alta. Solía pasar del maquillaje, por lo que no tardó nada en terminar y meter sus cosas en el bolso para bajar a desayunar. Ocuparía su mente en trivialidades para no pensar… en esas pesadillas.

Aterradoras, no existía otra forma de llamarlas. Las pesadillas siempre eran aterradoras. Afortunadamente, como todos los sueños, morían al abrir los ojos y caer en la cuenta de que aún estamos vivos.

Tratando de olvidar su desagradable pesadilla, se animó llenándose de pensamientos optimistas para el día de hoy. Descendió por las escaleras, en el comedor encontró apiladas a las siete hermanas de ojos rojizos, muy entretenidas con la radio a un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que la letra de la canción que sonaba fuese audible para Beato. Las percusoras de la música eran Asmodeus y Satán, quienes coreaban la canción, bastante afinadas y sincronizadas.

_Am I gonna live forever, said__, Am I gonna live foreveer~ _

_Better make it now or ever, eeeever, eeeever~_

_Am I gonna live forever, said, Am I gonna live foreveer~_

_Gotta make it now or ever, foreeeever or neeeveeeer~ _

— ¡Beatrice sama! —anunció Belphegor reparando en su presencia. Todas las demás pararon abruptamente lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verla. Era como si las hubiese pillado cometiendo un crimen, siempre era así cuando se las encontraba a una de ellas, y no acababa de acostumbrarse a que su presencia las alterase tanto.

—Chicas, no-no se frenen por mí, estaban cantando muy bien —admitió con una sonrisa comprensiva en busca de tranquilizar esas rojas miradas inquietas.

—No sea tan compasiva, madame —Ronove apareció junto a ella, con el carrito para el desayuno—, sea sincera y expréseles lo obvio.

Las hermanas gruñeron por el sarcasmo, a excepción de Lucifer que se encontraba un poco más apartada del grupo, pensando distraídamente. Beato se percató de ello.

—Lucy chan, ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó extrañada con la reserva de la pelinegra, no es que la mayor de las siete hermanas fuese muy expresiva, pero su presencia no se imponía como normalmente. Lucifer perdió toda concentración en su meditación acerca de lo que le había pedido Battler anoche, y se volvió, disimulando su nerviosismo, hacia la rubia quien la observaba fijamente, con eso le acompañaban las miradas de sus hermanas y el mayordomo.

— ¡Y-yo, no sucede nada, Beatrice sama! —se expresó Lucifer tratando de sonar natural, aunque solo conseguía más miradas.

—Va-vale, no tienes porqué exaltarte tanto… —le restó importancia, sin pasar por alto que algo podría estarle pasando y no quería hablarlo. Lo mismo pensaba todos. Beato suspiró cansada, de lo mismo con las siete adolescentes—, me gustaría que dejaran de usar el "sama" para referirse a mí, me siento demasiado pequeña como para que lo empleen en mí.

—Pukukuku~ —Ronove soltó aquella risita inquietante y socarrona—, madame, usted es la ahijada de Virgilia sama, y es absolutamente normal que se le trate con el debido respeto en esta casa.

Beato recordaba que su madrina, Virgilia, era una famosa retratista y autora de muchos cuadros populares en Tokio. Muchas de sus obras aparecían colgadas en las paredes de la casa, todas compartían el mismo rasgo en común: la escena era de fantasía. Dragones, demonios y ángeles, caballeros, hadas, brujas y hechiceros. Todo tan mítico y fabuloso. Beato solía pasar tiempo admirándolos, esas pinturas le provocaban una extraña sensación, como si fueran capaces de decirle algo.

—Aun así, pienso que no es para… —iba a terminar con un "tanto", pero otra voz cortó con el hilo de la frase.

— ¡Beatoo~! —dijo una niña de once años, de cabellera castaño rojizo y ojos azul profundo. Corrió apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras y le abrazó al nivel de su cintura, todo lo que podía alcanzar con su menuda estatura.

—Oh, buenos días María chan —le saludó colocándole los brazos por la espalda, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Le pasó una mano por los cabellos afectuosamente. — ¿Viniste a visitarnos otra vez?

—Uuuu~, María vino anoche, pero Selene dijo que no llegarías temprano. Así que María decidió quedarse a dormir para esperar a mañana para ver a Beato~ —explicó. Beato miró a Selene, que llegaba tras María con el cabello recogido en dos trenzas, hechas obviamente por la pequeña, y un vestido de faralaes melocotón.

—Maríaaaa chan~~, ya sabes que no debes venir sola cuando esté oscuro porque es peligroso —le regañó suavemente Selene—, y ya debes irte a comer para que vayas pronto al colegio.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡María no lo volverá a hacer! —reafirmó.

—Ne, María chan, vamos a comer. No queremos que la comida de Ronove se enfríe, ¿o sí? —le indicó Beato maternalmente.

—Noo —María negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—, María comerá bien~

Beato estaba preocupada por la menor. María solo tenía once años, y la conocía, o recordaba conocerla, desde sus nueve. Hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba a saber, hace dos años esa niña siempre había permanecido cerca de ella. Investigando un poco supo que María vivía en otro distrito, que venía hasta allí en metrobús y hacía todo el recorrido de ida y vuelta sola. Sabía que vivía con su madre, y que esta trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A palabras de la inocente María, se esforzaba mucho para mantenerla con todas las comodidades, pero Beato sentía en la pequeña la total falta de atención de su mamá. Esa era una de sus preocupaciones.

María representaba otro hueco en su vida por rellenar con sentido, que solo encontraría en sus memorias extraviadas.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, alrededores.**

Tal como se había prometido el primer día, decidió irse a pie a la universidad. Fue todo un alivio, le recordaba mucho a su vida cuando vivía con sus abuelos maternos. Idas con los amigos al instituto, hablando de cualquier trivialidad o tema preferencial del día. Siempre caminando. Ahora en Tokio no guardaba mucho el contacto con ellos, tenían otras vidas, cómo él.

La acera concurrida de gente, los autobuses deteniéndose en las paradas, los ruidos de los automóviles al pitar. Así era una ciudad viviéndola desde dentro, siendo parte de ella.

El recorrido le dio tiempo a pensar en las palabras de Bernkastel la noche anterior. El Grimorio de Beatrice. Algo que jamás había oído del todo. Le ponía especialmente nervioso la existencia de algo tan delicado y peligroso como eso, si Beato no era quien lo tenía alguien debía estarlo custodiando, o estaría bien escondido en alguna parte. Fuera el caso tenía que encontrarlo primero.

—_Solo espero que no se encuentre en la isla. _—Dijo en su mente.

Primer susto, y sorpresa del día.

— ¡Y tenemos a nuestro ganador! ¡Caminando en una bella mañana rumbo al salóo~n! —le chilló una voz muy cerca del oído. Un muchacho contemporáneo con Battler, de cabellos rubio claro teñido, ojos café afilados con un bronceado playero en la piel propio de los salvavidas. Battler reconoció al dueño de la voz, y de las chamarras de color, collares dorados que llevaba en el cuello y la bermuda playera. Esa forma tan propia de recibir a la gente, casi trasquilándole el cuello con un solo brazo. No cabía duda de que era él.

— ¡Eaack! … —se quejó por el fraternalísimo saludo—… no me digas… eres… —Battler logró zafarse del agarre del chico, su rostro cambió a uno bastante amigable, por no decir feliz—, ¡Shirakobu!

—Anda tronco, llámame Kobu que el Shira lo pinta todo muy raro —pidió con un acento hablado de los bajos barrios, sin dejar de lado la traviesa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro.

—Tú de por sí ya eres raro hombre —contestó Battler riendo, los dos se saludaron con un juego de manos y un apretón sincronizado, algo que inventaron en la secundaria—, no esperaba encontrarte en Tokio, ¿cómo es que no me avisaste?

—Nah tron, es que quería llegarte de sorpresa —Kobu se cruzó las manos a la altura de la cabeza, muy despreocupado—, te dije que iba a pasar ese examen de admisión aunque tuviera que venderle el trasero al... —censuró la especificación—por suerte no fue necesario, las preguntas no pudieron con mi ingenioso cerebro —se tocó muchas veces la sien tratando de parecer intelectual.

—Claro, te creería si hubieses tratado de seducir a la supervisora.

— ¡Mentira cochina! —le espetó apresuradamente señalando con el dedo a Battler, se formó un corto silencio en el que juntó ambos dedos con finida timidez—… bueno, casi. La tía estaba muy buena en verdad.

—Jajajajaja, no has cambiado nada Kobu, sinvergüenza —Battler le pasó esta vez un brazo fuerte por el cuello jalándolo como si fueran a hablar en secreto, apretándolo más de la cuenta a propósito, con gesto pendenciero—, sigues siendo el mismo vil raterito que trafica pornografía en sus horas libres y se arrea a cuanta falda le pasa por el frente. ¿Qué piensas, hacer de Luchied tu territorio?, sabes que dos elementos iguales no pueden convivir en el mismo terreno.

— ¡Joder tron!, yo sí me quedo lelo viéndolas e investigando que llevan puesto debajo. Soy un amante de la belleza femenina como sabes —se defendió tratando de parecer profesional—, pero no estoy a tu nivel, estás… muy avanzado que cuando saliste de la preparatoria.

— ¿Jeee? —Lo soltó mirándole sin entenderlo—, ¿Qué quieres decir?, si tu eres el rey de los caza pantys.

—No tron, esos días pasaron… —dijo con cierta seriedad, bajándose las gafas de sol de verano para ver mejor a Battler, como si estuviera detallando sus cambios y comparando sus facetas—. Ahora tú eres el rey, me echaron el chisme de que en el primer día de clases acosaste hasta por los pasillos a una chica, y que le hacías preguntas directas. Eso si que es tener valor tron. Definitivamente tienes mi admiración.

—No Kobu… —Battler se quedó corto, recordando ese desastroso y raro día—, eso fue un malentendido, yo no la estaba…

— ¡Pero si todo el mundo habla de eso! ¡Está fijo! ¡Quedó para la historia!, eres mi nuevo héroe Battler —reconoció haciéndole honores a los que Battler no quería responder.

—Kobu, te explico… —iba a hacerlo, cuando otra voz, femenina en este caso, cortó de plano con todo lo que venía hablando con su viejo amigo. La reconoció, volteó a verle, todavía sentía que no se acostumbraba a esa peculiar situación.

—Hola, Battler san. Buenos días —saludó Beato, que acababa de bajar del bus y había caminado la parada para llegar al otro lado de la calle. Se fijó en el otro chico y también hizo otra reverencia educada a modo de saludo. —Hola, también.

—Buenos días, Beato —correspondió Battler sonriendo amable—, ¿No te regañaron mucho en el trabajo, verdad?

—No, para nada —despreocupada—, llegué justo a tiempo gracias a ust…ti —corrigió antes de completar la formalidad, Battler le había pedido que le hablara de tú mientras estuvieron en la limusina.

—Que bien. Te presento a un viejo amigo de la secundaria —le señaló al bronceado que por alguna extraña razón para Beato le estaba mirando muy fijamente—, Maeda Shirakobu.

—Mucho gusto, Maeda san —se presentó—, soy Shitsuji Beato.

—Un enormimísimo placer conocerte, Beato chan —se apresuró a tomar su mano y besarla como quien cuida una pieza de porcelana fina. Disimulando el recorrido de sus pupilas cafés que iban desde la curva de las caderas hasta esas dos protuberantes formaciones en su pecho. Oh si, sus pechos—, llámame Kobu, así para los amigos. Te doy toooda la confianza que quieras y… —no terminó de hablar cuando sintió un puño cerrado golpear todo el centro de su cabeza, quitándole toda concentración en su adoración visual.

—Perdónalo Beato —pidió Battler con una sonrisa impecable, disculpándose por la actitud de su amigo, aunque realmente estaba molesto—, Kobu siempre es así, jejejejeje, tan amigable, espero que no te parezca raro.

—Para nada, supongo que debe ser así con todos —se encogió de hombros la chica, sonriendo ingenuamente, tratando de no ver extraña la escena. De verdad Battler había sido el único testigo de la actitud descarada de su amigo. Eso SI era acoso.

Y Battler tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por ocupar la atención de la inocente chica, al mismo tiempo que le prohibía estrictamente a su amigo hacer de sus tretas. Le facilitaba las cosas el hecho de que Beato no llevara falda ese día, menos mal, sus bragas estaban a salvo. También eludía la clase de preguntas como: ¿cuál crees que sea su copa? ¿Y sus medidas? ¿Llevará ropa interior blanca? Cielo santo, se empezaba a volver loco entre no hacer que su imaginación volara muy lejos, cerrarle la boca a Kobu y seguir la conversación con Beato. Vio la luz cuando llegó a la entrada de la universidad y allí estaban Jessica y Sayo.

— ¡Oe, Battler! —Le llamó su prima acercándose con Sayo—, ¿sucedió algo?, vienes sin la limusina.

—No es nada, solo me apeteció venir caminando —respondió. —Jessica, ella es Shitsuji Beato —la presentó.

—Oh, así que ella es la chica que acabaste acosando y metiendo en líos ayer —Jessica hizo una señal de disculpa a Beato—, perdónalo, nunca sabe como tratar con mujeres. Es un caso perdido.

— ¡Je-jessica!

—Descuide, solo se trataba de un malentendido —aclaró la aludida con una sonrisa evasiva. Tampoco quería hacer memoria del tema.

—Vale~, si te molesta avísame y lo golpearé por ti, o mejor aún, tienes mi permiso de hacerlo si vuelve a cometer una burrada —le aconsejó la rubia con gesto cómplice femenino—, por cierto. Soy Ushiromiya Jessica, prima de este tonto. Un placer conocerte.

—Encantada… —repuso obviando el consejo tan amenazador.

—Bien, Beato chan. Ella es mi amiga Sayo, prometida de nuestro primo mayor —presentó a la castaña, quien hacía una reverencia educada propia de sus costumbres.

—Un placer, Beato san.

—Gracias, igualmente Sayo san.

—Battler… —le tomó Kobu de la manga para jalarle y susurrar— ¿Cuándo fue que descubriste la puerta del Oasis y no me invitaste? —le preguntó, volviendo su cara disimuladamente excitada al trío de mujeres despampanantes, todas conocidas del pelirrojo. Battler suspiró profundamente y le dedicó una mirada sagaz.

—Te aconsejo que no te metas ni con Jessica ni con Sayo, ambas ya tienen pareja y créeme. A mi primo no le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo. Y Jessica golpea bastante fuerte —le recalcó con la intención de que Kobu quedara advertido del peligro.

—Pero Beato chan está libre ¿No es así?, ¿O es que planeas seguir haciéndote el buen chico para…? —Se obligó a callar cuando creyó comprender, o se hacía la idea, de lo que Battler pretendía—, lo sabía, te has vuelto más astuto en estos dos años tronco.

—Kobu… tú nunca entiendes.

—Que va tronco, nadie te comprende mejor que yo. Es el Ser de los hombres.

—Vale, si tú lo dices —dimitió Battler sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Ahora que se volvía a las chicas, en solo minutos las tres ya habían congeniado perfectamente y parecían amigas de toda la vida, increíble. Que envidia daba la empatía femenina a veces.

Nadie se imaginaba que faltaba la guinda para darle el toque final al pastel.

— ¡BEAAATOO~O~O! —cual grito jubiloso de un coro, hizo su aparición Selene guindándose del torso por detrás de esta, apretando entre sus brazos los pechos de su amiga. Quien ni pudo contener un quejido muy cute ante la sorpresiva aparición. — ¡Aquí estabas! ¡Moo~ divirtiéndote sin mí! ¡Qué crue~l!

— ¡Se-selene! —dijo en un hilito de voz, sintiéndose muy apretada por el agarre de Selene. Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar, notándose por el rubor de sus mejillas—, ¡sue-suéltame por favor! —pidió, tratando con sus propias manos de quitarle las suyas de enci… o cielos, se los estaba presionando mucho.

— ¿Eee~hh? ¡Pero si yo solo te estoy abrazando para demostrarte mi dulce afec~to! —dijo juguetona con una limpia sonrisa en el rostro. Battler estaba contrariado, sin habla. Jessica y Sayo pensaban que se trataba de alguna conocida de la chica que le estimaba demasiado (demasiado para no entrar en detalles), y Kobu… bueno, estaba en su paraíso al ver una escena tan hemorrágica para su nariz. —Ohm~, veo que sigues pululando por aquí, acosador san~ —le dijo a Battler.

—Mira quien viene a hablar —murmuró tapándose la faz con una mano disimuladamente—, la acosadora parece otra —le rebatió.

— ¡É-el tiene razón, Selene! —apoyó Beato tratando de respirar normalmente, Selene era más bajita que ella, pero tenía fuerza para ciertas cosas.

—Pu~es, yo al menos SI tengo permiso para acercarme a Beato —recalcó la pelo índigo como quien habla de su propiedad, haciendo especial énfasis al abrazarle con más fuerza apropósito.

— ¡Selene, ya para! ¡Suéltame! —chilló sintiéndose al borde de la asfixia, más y más enojada.

— ¡No! ¡Hasta que le quede claro a ese idiota que eres de mi propiedad! —sentenció haciendo puchero, igual que una cría de diez años que se apropia de sus juguetes.

— ¡¿De tu, quéee? —exclamó atónito por sus las palabras, ¿estaría loca ella?, lo que fuera ya le caía bastante mal, y que le sacara la lengua con ese descaro infantil lo hacía peor.

Jessica y Sayo no sabían que decir al respecto, empezaban también a creer que la pelo índigo era un poco especial, o solo quería molestar a Battler. Kobu no paraba de tener fantasías lésbicas, aquella enana se había ganado su adoración de primera.

—Solo te suelto porque se me están cansando las manos —cedió Selene aflojando el agarre y liberando a Beato, quien comenzó a respirar apresuradamente en busca de llenar sus pulmones, con una mano en el pecho. Selene se fijó en la expresión que tenía Battler en el rostro, reparando en que aún no quitaba la mano de su faz. Sonrió maliciosamente—, y poooo~orque al acosador san le está dando una hemorragia nasal.

—Tú… maldita cría… —masculló Battler, a Selene desgraciadamente no le faltaba del todo razón.

Razones para que ahora Beato le atiborrara un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, en venganza. A Selene le salió un chichón muy cómico y unas lagrimillas por el dolor. La rubia estaba de verdad molesta.

— ¡Itaiiiii! ¡Eso dolió Beato! —se quejó sobándose la cabecita.

—Te va a doler más la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso —le amenazó tajante, esa muestra de carácter sorprendió a más de uno. La imagen que se habían formado de Beato era de una chica tímida y pasiva, por lo visto, no era tan pasiva cuando se molestaba. A Battler le alegró ver que al menos esa minúscula parte de la personalidad de Beatrice se mantuviese, terrible cuando se enojaba. —Siento mucho de verdad esto, Selene es un poco traviesa —se disculpó volviendo a adoptar esa posición dulce.

—No-no te preocupes Beato san —respondió Jessica más o menos por todos—, se veía que solo jugaba, no tenías porqué ser tan ruda…

—Pero si tú eres peor, Jessica —la delató Battler quitándose la mano del rostro.

—Battler san… su nariz… —le indicó Beato—le está sangrando…

Se llevó los dedos a la entrada y los encontró húmedos, un fino hilo de sangre salía de una de sus fosas nasales. Jessica le dedicó una mirada acusadora, Sayo más bien estaba preocupada porque fuese algo grave, y Kobu… Kobu seguía en su mundo con dos pañuelos sangrantes metidos en las fosas nasales, recuperándose del impactante momento.

— ¡Agh! Mierda —se apuró en secarse el reguero con un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—De verdad eres un pervertido —dijo Selene, echándole más leña al fuego.

— ¡Pero si ha sido tu culpa! —le recalcó.

—Ya, bueno, suficiente los dos —intervino Jessica haciendo de barrera entre ambos. Miró con especial recelo a Battler, estaba captando algo del asunto, por ahora lo mejor era irse por la tangente. — Veo que ya conociste a mi primo, discúlpalo tú también.

—No hay cuidado —entonces captó algo—, uh vaya ¿También eres Ushiromiya?

—Ah si, soy Ushiromiya Jessica, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando llevé a María chan al su colegio, la había llamado por ese apellido —recordó diciéndolo a nivel muy general, fingiendo que no reparaba del todo en el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras, sobretodo en Jessica y Battler.

— ¿Ma-maría? ¿De dónde conoces a María? —le insistió Battler, adoptando una actitud seria y cautelosa. ¿Qué tenía que ver su pequeña prima con Selene… y con Beato?, algo definitivamente no estaba del todo bien.

—Selene… —entre el extraño ambiente de dudas que acababa de formarse con las solas palabras de su amiga, Beato comprendió un poco de sus intenciones—, ¿Ustedes son familiares de María chan?

—Sí, por supuesto. Es nuestra prima menor, tiene once años —explicó Jessica, con la misma intriga que sentía su primo. Beato asintió, eran la misma persona.

— ¿Dónde conocieron a María sama? —preguntó Sayo, dando en el punto clave del asunto.

—Pues… María chan es una conocida de hace un tiempo… —trató de explicar Beato sin entrar mucho en los detalles de su inconexo pasado—, me visitaba mucho cuando estuve en el hospital… suele venir a visitarnos con frecuencia a la residencia donde vivimos.

En el hospital, un hospital formaba parte de su vida, la primera señal que arrojaba Beato sobre el tiempo que los separaba de los juegos y el presente. María, su pequeña prima tenía algo que ver, si estuvieron en contacto durante ese tiempo. María vivía en el distrito norte, si venía hasta allí obviamente debía pasar por varias estaciones de metrobús. Nunca se mencionó que un adulto le acompañara, deduciendo que iba por su cuenta, sola. El mismo sentimiento de preocupación le embargó a Jessica, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con María? ¿La tía Rosa sabría algo?

—A mí me preocupa el estado de María chan… —rompió Beato con el silencio, ganándose la atención de todos—, siempre viene sola hasta la residencia, casi sin importar la hora o el tiempo. Nunca nos dice explícitamente sobre su familia, tuvimos que investigar por nuestra cuenta haciéndole preguntas sorteadas. Dice que su mamá trabaja todo el tiempo y tiene que atenérselas sola, y que viene aquí porque esta sola en su casa… —la voz de Beato comenzó a apagarse, sintiéndose bastante mal con la situación, Selene comprendía perfectamente eso. Battler y Jessica observaban pensativos a la chica, sin saber como reaccionar a esas revelaciones por parte de una recién conocida—. Di-digo esto porque ahora que sabemos que son familia, pudiesen hacer algo por ella… en verdad, a mí y a Selene nos preocupa mucho.

—Así es, pueden confiar en lo que decimos —les aseguró Selene, por primera vez tomando una actitud seria—, podrían buscarla hoy y preguntarle. No es bueno que una niña de su edad esté sola la mayor parte del día en una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa como Tokio.

—Battler… —le dijo Jessica, ella también estaba preocupada, y más por lo que ambos sabían.

—Descuiden, no pensamos nada malo de ustedes —dijo finalmente el pelirrojo, mostrándose sereno—, creemos en que lo han hecho por ayudar a María, y les agradecemos su preocupación.

Beato no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se sentía bien con esa muestra de confianza.

—Gracias, Battler san.

—Cielos, creo que vamos un poco tarde —avisó Sayo consultando su reloj de pulsera, las agujas señalaban las nueve y media—, las clases ya han empezado.

— Oh no, y dudo que nos dejen entrar —se lamentó Jessica, no se perdonaba saltarse la primera clase. Determinada, decidió intentarlo. Tomó a Sayo del brazo mientras comenzaban a correr pasando la entrada de la universidad. — ¡Ya, nos vemos en la hora del descanso Battler, Beato, Selene!

Jessica se perdió de vista con Sayo en menos de nada, y ya Beato pretendía irse por el mismo camino.

—Démonos prisa, no me perdonaré faltar otra clase.

—Sí, vámonos.

— ¡Hasta entonces, señor de las gafas de sol! —se despidió Selene de Kobu.

— ¡Nos vemos, Kobu!

Los otros tres se echaron a correr apresuradamente, dejando al yankee playero con las motas de polvo pasando por sus tobillos, y la cara de idiota. Teniendo claro en su mente ciertas cosas:

1) Battler había desarrollado sus dotes de seductor. Era su ídolo y rival más peligroso.

2) Tiene a tres chicas guapas de pechos protuberantes a su disponibilidad, el que tuviesen novio no contaba. Chicas eran chicas con o sin hombre.

3) Estaba tras la de lentes, de pechos estrujables y cuerpo de sirena.

4) La chica llamada Selene le caía bien, debía pedirle su número de teléfono y sus datos para futuras investigaciones exhaustivas. Buen material para su "arte".

5) No era bueno para intervenir en los líos familiares de sus amigos ricachones.

6) Selene fue la única que se acordó de su existencia, y eso que ni se la habían presentado.

7) Fue ignorado olímpicamente por las otras tres.

8) Eso lo ponía muy triste y hería su ego de cazador de mujeres.

9) Iba a perder otro día de clases para dedicarse a hurgar en las duchas femeninas.

10) [Línea censurada, estamos en horario de menores, queda a su imaginación]

11) Sin comentarios al respecto de lo siguiente en la lista de pensamientos de Maeda Shirakobu.

12) Fin de la transmisión.

* * *

**Distrito norte. Escuela primaria Sakurano. **

La escuela Sakurano era la más prestigiosa a nivel de educación básica en el distrito norte de Tokio. Ninguna se le comparaba a la hora de educar a los niños a ser futuros estudiantes de primera clase. Su atención al estudiante y su esmero para formar las sólidas bases de su futuro académico en un instituto la convertían también en una de las más estrictas y exigentes. En sus reglas, sus clases, sus exámenes.

Sobretodo sus exámenes.

María bufó otra vez mirando la hoja de papel multigrafiado, su examen no tenía ni un solo trazo hecho con el grafito de su lápiz. Estaba tal cual como se lo entregaron hacía unos veinte minutos, y el tiempo de contestar era de cuarenta y cinco. Estaba mal, muy mal. Su mamá iba a molestarse mucho si sacaba una mala nota.

Pasaba la punta del lápiz por cada ejercicio a responder, trazando una línea muy clara sobre el papel, imaginando en su cabecita inocente que la respuesta iba a dibujarse sobre la hoja tarde o temprano. Arrugó el ceño preocupada, las matemáticas no se le daban muy bien, sus materias fuertes siempre habían sido las teóricas, donde su excelente memoria le ayudaba a aprenderse los conceptos, fechas importantes, cosas como esas. Pero con los números no pasaba eso, cada problema o ejercicio matemático a responder era único, nunca daban igual sus resultados, y aunque María aprendía bastante rápido, odiaba hacer cálculos complejos que obligaran a su pequeña cabecita a pensar demasiado.

Los números, enemigos naturales de María Ushiromiya.

Por si fuera poco, no había estudiado nada para el examen. Lo había olvidado por completo. Las únicas cosas que tuvo en mente el día de ayer fueron el hacerse desayuno, almuerzo, ir a visitar a Beatrice y esperarla hasta la mañana del otro día para verla. El cuaderno quedó en el olvido, Sakutaro no se lo había metido en el bolso.

—Uu-uuu…

La profesora pasó por su fila, examinando por el rabillo del ojo el progreso de sus alumnos. Se detuvo junto al puesto de María, notando que todas las respuestas seguían en blanco. No hizo más que dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, ya lo veía venir, la única que reprobaría el examen y vendría a recuperación. No le extrañaba mucho viniendo de esa niña. Todos decían que era rara, nunca se le veía muy atenta a las clases y se la pasaba sola en su mundo. Una mancha para cualquier institución. Siguió pasando decidida a ignorarla.

Sin embargo María se estaba esforzando, en lo poco que podía.

—Uuu, María no quiere reprobar, uuu… —se lamentaba en voz baja, moviendo su lápiz nerviosamente.

—_Uryuu~, ánimo María chan, ya verás que recordarás como hacerlo _—le alentó la voz de Sakutaro, que solo ella podía escuchar. La figura del compañero y humanizado peluche de María flotaba a su lado, con aspecto traslúcido, invisible a los alumnos y la docente.

—Uu Sakutaro, María no entiende como se hacen —se quejó—, María no recuerda, María debió estudiar más. Uu…

—_Lo siento mucho María chan, si hubiese recordado meter tu cuaderno Selene sama o Ronove sama pudieron haberte ayudado a estudiar… _—dijo triste, sintiéndose responsable.

—Esta bien, Sakutaro. Es culpa de María, Beato siempre dice que no debo descuidar mis estudios por venir a la residencia, María le desobedeció a Beato. —Reconoció. María tenía once años, todavía encerrada en ese mundo de dulces fantasía. Pero eso no le quitaba el responsabilizarse de sus actos. Decidida a no rendirse y entregar su hoja en blanco, volcó de lleno su concentración en su examen. Definitivamente haría lo que pudiera para aprobar, o si no tendría que dejar de ir a visitar a Beatrice y a Selene por asistir a las clases recuperativas, y de paso, su madre se estresaría otra vez. —María va a dar su mayor esfuerzo, ¡Uuu, sí!

— ¡_Uryuu! ¡Tú puedes María chan! _—le alentó Sakutaro.

Desde el cristal de la ventana que daba junto al asiento donde se veía a María poniendo todo su empeño por contestar su examen, le observaban un par de orbes violeta oscuro, de forma rasgada, dicho color se mostraba especialmente iluminado, por primera vez en tanto tiempo tenían una expresión viva. Era casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar sin lágrimas, pese a que sus facciones reflejaban la misma tranquilidad con la que sus compañeros le identificaban. El podía parecer imperturbable en ese momento si se le miraba muy superficialmente, desde la rama donde estaba parado tan erguido y perfectamente equilibrado. La brisa de la mañana acarició los mechones caoba ceniza que estaban sueltos de la coleta baja.

Lo que no pudo reprimir fue una pequeña sonrisa afectiva, orgulloso por el esfuerzo que mostraba la pequeña en el salón por salir de su apuro. Pero él sabía que con solo intentarlo María no iba a pasar el examen, o al menos no obtener una calificación satisfactoria que después no le causara problemas. Desconocía razones, y no las necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer.

En la palma de sus guantes blanquecinos hizo aparecer una especie de burbuja traslúcida, con caracteres diversos de color azulino que se revolvían en su interior. La estudió por segundos cuando estuvo completamente formada y lista a su criterio, y luego la envió dentro del aula de clases. La burbuja atravesó sin problemas las paredes hasta llegar a la vista de María, quien no pudo evitar dejar el lápiz inmóvil y sus ojos fijos en el curioso elemento que acababa de entrar en el salón. A vista de otros, María solo miraba a un punto vacío en el espacio.

—Uu… ¿Qué es…?

—_Esto… ¿de dónde…? _—se preguntó un poco inquieto Sakutaro.

— ¿Es tuyo, Sakutaro?

—_No María chan… esto no lo he hecho yo. _

La burbuja reventó para sorpresa de ambos, de ella surgió una maraña de letras y números revueltos que poco a poco se fueron alineando en el aire, tomando sus respectivos lugares para darle sentido a lo que parecía ser, un mensaje.

_**No se asusten. He estado observando tu aprieto, pequeña, y he querido ayudarte. Te daré las respuestas que debes colocar en el examen, son las correctas.**_

Al terminar de leer, María habló como si la persona del mensaje pudiese oírla.

—Pero, eso es hacer trampa, uu…

El misterioso hombre sonrió ante esa muestra de nobleza por parte de la pequeña. Creó otra burbuja en su mano y la mandó con su contestación. Las nuevas palabras reemplazaron el primer mensaje.

_**Tienes razón María chan, no esta bien que te diga las respuestas que deberías tu misma averiguar por tu cuenta. Entonces hagamos esto, te colocaré el ejercicio a medio contestar y tu debes terminarlo, ¿Qué dices?, de esa manera solo te estaría ayudando y serías tú quien lo hiciera todo. **_

María leyó el segundo mensaje, le dedicó una mirada a Sakutaro como preguntándole su opinión. Este solo asintió aprobatoriamente y María hizo lo mismo.

—Uu, así está mejor.

Con esa respuesta, siguieron varias burbujas que aparecieron y explotaron dejando libre su contenido, suprimiendo el anterior. En el aire se dibujaron los diferentes ejercicios enumerados del examen de María, idénticos. Les quedaba la mitad para ser terminados. María los estudió con extraña cautela infantil, tratando de adivinar un camino por cual comenzar. Una burbuja le distrajo, otro mensaje se dibujó en la parte inferior de los demás, resaltando por tener una tonalidad más viva.

_**Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, como lo has pedido. El resto queda en tus manos, María chan. No te preocupes, soy tu amigo. Cuando termines tus clases podremos vernos. Recuerda que para la próxima vez debes hacerle caso a Beatrice sama y prepararte para los exámenes, ¿De acuerdo?**_

María asintió enérgicamente, al leer el nombre de Beato en el mensaje le confirmaba que era un amigo. Todos los amigos de Beato eran sus amigos. No había razones para desconfiar.

—De acuerdo, María será más cuidadosa y le hará caso a los consejos de Beatrice —confirmó con una sonrisa.

El interpelado se encontró satisfecho, y emitió su último mensaje para dejar por fin a María concentrada en su examen, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

_**Bien, entonces dejaré que sigas con el examen, no te quitaré más tiempo del que necesites. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en preguntarme, estaré aquí para ti. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. **_

Los mensajes inferiores se removieron para no estorbar en la visión de María con las contestaciones de su examen. La niña sabía que ahora debía concentrarse en terminar esos ejercicios, pero eso no le haría olvidarse de algo que consideraba importante.

—Uuu, muchas gracias, amigo —agradeció, sin tener la más remota idea de quien había sido su benefactor. Pero confiando ciegamente en que se trataba de alguien bueno.

Sakutaro permanecía en silencio, algo en aquellos mensajes, en esa magia, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

María comenzó a escribir apresuradamente en la hoja. Había ignorado por completo las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros cercanos a su asiento y las burlas susurradas con respecto a verle hablar sola, con actitudes que solo tienen las personas tachadas de _bicho raro_. La profesora tuvo en más de una ocasión que regañar a estos, y de paso, también le dedicó una reprimenda a María, por ser la razón de que el ambiente rompiera con la reglamentaria tranquilidad de los exámenes.

De igual forma, eso no hizo menguar ni un poco el entusiasmo de María, quien comenzó de lleno a terminar aquellos ejercicios flotantes en su hoja.

El hombre que desde afuera observaba todo aquello permaneció quieto, sin quitar su atención de la pequeña María. Por dentro sentía como la dulzura se desbordaba de su ser hacia ella, y con ella le acompañaba el amargo sabor de tantas cosas que ahora no deseaba tener en cuenta. Todo lo que le importaba era que María estaba bien.

—Te has convertido en una buena niña, María —murmuró, y sus palabras se las llevó el mismo viento que mecía sus cabellos.

* * *

~Maeda Shirakobu es de mi propiedad, solo él... podía ser obra mía xD

~La canción que cantan Asmodeus y Satán es _Forever or Never_ de _Cinema Bizarre_, aunque sé que no coincide para la cronología no pude resistirme a ponerla de alguna forma, es la misma canción que me inspiró a hacer mi primer oneshot de Umineko, con el mismo nombre de la canción.

~Sobre este personaje inconcluso del final, lo conocerán en el siguiente episodio ;D

Espero sus teorías, comentarios, opiniones sobre el capítulo, se vale de todo xD disparen. Así soy feliz.

¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!

¡Byebee!~


	5. Verdaderas ilusiones

Decir que los reviews me han llenado esta semana tan difícil es decir poco, es enserio. Cada uno de sus comentarios ha sido una increíble motivación para seguir escribiendo hasta puntos insospechados de mí misma (enserio, me sorprendí), un gracias no bastaría para abarcar todo mi agradecimiento hacia ustedes, mi alma de escritora les adora como no tienen idea. Ya siento que los quiero, es la primera vez en que tengo tanta comunicación con mis lectores de fanfiction, y es sumamente agradable x3 ¡les loveo!

Me alegró más todavía ver que mi sugerencia sobre las teorías dio el resultado esperado, y como promesa es promesa, estoy dispuesta a aclararles algunas cosas PEro, sin spolearles la trama. Esta vez estoy controlando bien mi vena spoleadora ewe.

A los reviews:

_HimekoHalko_, gracias por seguir leyendo, ya verás pronto a nuestro querido señor misterioso.

_Beautifly92_, en lo de María tienes razón, a diferencia de Eva Beatrice ella como bruja y persona es una misma entidad, pero aún hay cosas que faltan por ver sobre esto. Y tus otras dos teorías, mm, solo te diré que en una has acertado y en la otra errado, si lees este capítulo sabrás cual es cual. Gracias por seguir al pendiente.

_Nana Walker_, me alegro que te hayan servido los enlaces y aún más sumar una lectora interesada a la historia x3, sobre Ange, va a tener su momento y su participación, pero aún estamos empezando la historia en sí. Me atrevo a decir que estamos en introducción aún porque faltan muchas... cosas para entrar en calor (sí, desgraciadamente soy el tipo de persona que crea tramas mamastróficas y con un montón de cositas, casi una serie de anime si me dejan xD). Veo que Selene ha atrapado a otra más, tan linda ella~~, no se parece a Bern en lo absoluto, si gustas (y los lectores gustan) te puedo mandar el link de la imagen de Selene. Y sobre el B&B, sí, realmente pretendía eso, pero no quiero que sea fome o cliché, quiero darle una forma posible y agradable (es que vamos, en la novela visual dejan mucho que desear xD!). Aclarando la destrucción del Grimorio de María, si a ver vamos no afecta en lo absoluto los recuerdos de Ange: primero porque le arrancaron hojas y el contenido en sí no fue destruido (quemado o reducido a que sea imposible de reconstruir), segundo porque Ange ya estaba demasiado familiarizada con el Grimorio y se podía decir que si esos recuerdos desaparecen, solo Ange los tendría en su conciencia. Lo de Lucifer, tendrás respuesta en el siguiente episodio. Y Pierrot~ (primera persona que repara en él como es debido) también jugará un papel importante, de hecho, muy importante, lo verás más adelante. ¿Si Battler tiene Grimorio?, la respuesta es no, y será mucho después que sepan el porqué. ¿Por qué Battler no le rebatió en rojo a Bern?, pues, no estaban jugando por así decirlo, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a contraatacar nunca. Más adelante tendrá la ocasión~

_MissAzalie..._¿Qué digo?, amé tu review mounstrófico, en mi vida he tenido un comentario tan largo. Trataré de resumir porque no quiero hacer de las notas de autor más largas que el propio capítulo xD. Veamos tus "empanadas mentales" (me dio risa el término xD): En lo de María llevas cierta razón, ella es una persona muy cercana a Beato. Lo del porqué los muebles de Battler no le dijeron nada sobre Beato lo sabrás con muchos detalles el próximo capítulo que es algo así como "capítulo de respuestas". Me alegro que te haya gustado lo de la canción de las estacas, fue una imagen mental random que me vino en el momento y me pareció bien ponerlo. También me alegro de que te haya gustado Shirakobu, personalmente adoro ese OC mío, igual que lo de la canción fue un pensamiento random no planificado que me llegó en el momento que estaba escribiendo el capítulo (levantada a las 6 de la mañana en un fin de semana... si, esos arranques inspirativos). Para terminar te confieso algo: la mayoría de las cosas que pongo en este fic son inspiradas de mi vida cotidiana (por más soso que se lea), es algo como muy subliminal, ni yo se porqué pasa. Creo que es por eso que Kobu salió tan "humano", y es posible que pase lo mismo con el resto de los OC que todavía están en espera. O a lo mejor exagere. Por último, lo de las dos Beatos se aclara en el siguiente capítulo, lo mismo con Gaap tendrá su aparición (breve pero la tendrá al menos para decir "Hooolaaa yo también participo en el fic :3"). Espero haber resuelto la mayor parte de esas empanadas (y haberte creado más, muahahaha *evil*).

Demás aclaraciones en los siguientes episodios porque estas notas se están poniendo kilométricas y no les quiero aburrir.

Por último para ya empezar... ahora aplicaré la técnica de subir la mitad del capítulo, eso porque me están quedando muy largos (no es broma, el que iba a ser el 5 ya tiene 19 páginas y le faltaba muuuucho más), al menos hasta que termine el mes de Julio (que culmino el semestre, weee!). Eso para no atrasar nada e ir a buen ritmo en las publicaciones.

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansion, la trama del fic es mía, los personajes OC tienen sus dueños inscritos en collarines y mi único deseo con esto es que la sección de Umineko en español tenga un poco más de atención, lo merecemos los lectores y autores mismos.

Advertencia: ¿Más dudas? ¿Más teorías?. Sí, y las quiero leer todas al final x3, eso y posibles errores especificados al final.

¡Que Beatrice les de mucho oro y golosinas...! ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_**Verdaderas ilusiones**_

**Universidad Luchied, clase de introducción a la economía. **

Mecanografiaba sobre la página de su cuaderno de anotaciones sin mirar lo que escribía. Se limitaba a mantener los ojos en la pizarra acrílica y copiar exactamente lo que estaba allí sin reparar en qué. No tenía cabida para concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor o de qué iba la clase, la preocupación por María no lo dejaba. Su prima pequeña se estaba quedando sola, o llevaba días estándolo en su casa, hiendo y viniendo como le placía entre el distrito norte y el este. Eso dejaba mal a Battler, a María podía haberle pasado algo, o bien ese comportamiento podía dar pie a un secuestro. La delincuencia siempre estaba asechando a las familias de dinero.

Beato comprendía perfectamente lo que Battler estaba sintiendo, por eso lo miraba con cara preocupada, desde su asiento en la otra columna que dividía los sitios. Sentía un poco de culpa por no haber reaccionado a tiempo con respecto al comportamiento de María, ahora podría ser demasiado tarde. Si algo le sucedía a María no se lo perdonaría jamás.

El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, volteó a mirar a Beato, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa amable que le quitara las preocupaciones. Battler le correspondió con otra, y ambos volvieron a sus apuntes. Tras el almuerzo habían quedado con Jessica y Sayo de ir a ver a María. Y claro, Selene les acompañaría.

Trató de no empezar a emitir juicios contra su tía Rosa ahora, no sin saber algo más del asunto. Mantendría la discreción sobre eso con su familia por los momentos. Lo último que necesitaba eran conflictos familiares. De paso, buscaría saber en qué figuraba María con respecto a la ausencia de Beato durante los dos años que siguieron tras el 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986.

* * *

**Escuela primaria Sakurano, entrada/salida principal. **

María tenía permiso especial para ir y venir sola a la institución. Su madre se lo había otorgado tras hablar con la dirección de despacho estudiantil. Le dijo expresamente que siempre llevase ese carnet color verde y superficie lisa, y que no lo perdiese por nada del mundo. De otra manera, salir o entrar a la escuela sería un problema. Y María lo último que quería era causarle problemas a su buena madre.

Enseñó el rectángulo del vale permisivo al portero de la reja, un hombre de cabellos canos, cara arrugada por la vejez y sonrisa amable. Contempló una vez más el permiso de María con un poco de tristeza disimulada que la menor no llegó a captar, se lo devolvió a la pequeña amablemente.

—Oh, María chan, ¿Otra vez te irás sola a tu casa? —le tanteó.

— ¡Uuu!, María irá con Sakutaro a casa de Beatrice, almorzará allí y se irá a casa —le dijo muy entusiasmada. El portero le sonrió comprensivamente, veía a Sakutaro como el amigo imaginario de María dado que ella no tenía amigos en la escuela, Beatrice debía ser esa otra amiga de la que María solía hablar, esperaba que fuese una buena persona, María era una chica muy inocente y fácil de manipular.

—Vaya, entiendo. Ve con cuidado y no pases mucho tiempo sola en la calle, ¿sí? —le aconsejó.

— ¡Uuu-uu!, María será prudente, ¡hasta luego Aujiro san! —se despidió la niña, que salió apenas la reja de barrotes se abrió para ella.

Caminó por la acera sujetando firmemente la mochila a sus espaldas. Estaba segura de que le había ido bien en el examen de matemáticas, había resuelto, o mejor dicho, completado todos los ejercicios. Todo se lo debía a ese _amigo _que apareció justo en el momento que lo necesitaba. Eso era un amigo de verdad, ¿cierto?

En la esquina de la cuadra que daba tras la escuela, se encontraba ese amigo que María esperaba conocer. Un treintañero de cabellos largos hasta los costados, atados debidamente en una coleta baja, de un color peculiar caoba cenizo. Vestía con una chaqueta sencilla azul oscuro y unos pantalones informales del mismo color, calzaba modestamente unos zapatos marrones. Bajo la chaqueta llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada correctamente, solo dejando una abertura que dejaba ver su pálido y esbelto cuello. Su vista oculta por los oscuros cristales de espejo de sus lentes para el sol, se enfocó en María. El desconocido le sonrió amenamente, quitándose las gafas para dejar ver sus ojos violetas intenso, parecidos a los de la misma María.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, María —dijo por fin la voz suave del hombre.

La niña dejó caer la mochila al suelo por la impresión, su boca fue formando un círculo perfecto que fue creciendo, hasta que pudo decir algo.

—Eres tú… —él asintió, tratando de contener su dicha—, ¡Tsuba-Tsuba, eres tú! ¡Regresaste! —María se olvidó de todo y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia el hombre. Que la recibió estrechándola en un cálido pero fuerte abrazo. María fue alzada por los brazos del hombre mientras ella se le guindaba al cuello feliz, muy feliz.

—Sí… María, regresé —le dijo sonriéndole, correspondiendo al mismo sentimiento de euforia que la niña sentía, muy a su manera cuidadosa—, has crecido mucho, me doy cuenta de que casi eres una mujercita.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡María ha crecido mucho!, ¡Y ha aprendido un montón de cosas! —le contestó animada. Quería decirle muchas cosas en ese momento a su amigo, tantas y tantas que María no sabía por cual comenzar. Él tenía toda la intención del mundo para escucharla, pero sabía de buena mano que no era prudente quedarse allí por más tiempo. Alguien que conociera a María podía ficharlo.

—Ya lo creo, seguramente has progresado mucho. Muero por saber cuanto, ¿Ibas a tu casa ahora?

—Uu —negó con la cabeza—, María iba a visitar a Beatrice, quiere almorzar allí. En casa de María no hay mucha comida, así que María debe hacer las compras para tener cena en la noche. ¡Hará las compras con Beato y Selene!, ne Tsuba-Tsuba ¿Vendrás y comprarás con nosotros?

Tsubasa se quedó unos cortos segundos en silencio, analizando lo que la pequeña acababa de decir. María se percató de que Tsuba-Tsuna se había quedado callado por algo, algo que no debía estar bien. El de cabellos cenizos se recompuso mostrándole una paternal sonrisa a la niña.

—Por supuesto que sí, te acompañaré todo el día e iremos a casa de Beatrice sama. No es bueno que andes sola por la ciudad María —le reprimió suavemente.

— ¡Uuu!, María ya no está sola, está con su Tsuba-Tsuba —afirmó reverente.

—Tienes toda la razón —le coincidió— _ya no estarás por más tiempo sola, María. En adelante me tendrás siempre a tu lado, no importa como, prometo que no me volveré a separar de tu lado. _—Pensó para sus adentros, jurándose esas palabras—. Vamos, y en el camino dime como te fue en el examen. —Soltó un momento a María para que tomara las cosas que había tirado, ayudándola con los utensilios que se salieron de su lugar. Después ambos emprendieron su caminata y conversación, tomados de la mano.

Algo que las tres figuras que los espiaban desde la otra calle, tras una pared, les pareció de lo más raro, que si no raro, anormal. ¿Qué tenía que ver Tsubasa con aquella niña?, se preguntaban ahora los tres integrantes de la banda Bloody Trap, observándoles cada uno con binoculares.

—Se está moviendo con esa niña, parece conocerla —comentó la fémina de entre los tres, situada en el medio.

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo ese Anciano? —se preguntó el de la derecha de la chica, el de cabello verde teñido.

—A saber… se excusó diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, y solo está ahí tonteando con una niña de primaria —se quejó el de la izquierda, de cabellos azul cobalto—, hay que ver, no sabía que tenía tendencias loli.

—Quién sabe, Tsubasa sama debe tener sus razones para estar aquí —opinó la pelirosa bajando los binoculares, pasando de la inescrupulosa teoría de su compañero —, pero es extraño…

—Es un loli, siempre he dicho que es raro.

—Para con ese rollo, Carl —le cortó Richard—. Es por esa bocaza que siempre acabas en líos con Pierrot sama.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Vas a correr y decirle al viejo que lo insulté a sus espaldas? —le retó Carl.

— ¡Paren los dos!, ¡No deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros ahora! —trató de frenarlos Georgina.

— ¡No me digas que hacer, cabellos de chicle! —le insultó, ganándose la asesina mirada de la pelirosa.

—Vas a morir Carl, ¡Por meterte con mi cabello! —sentenció a punto de iniciar el escándalo en la calle.

—Ustedes, par de críos —les llamó la voz gruesa del baterista. Jimmy, rapado y robusto, con sus ropas negras de cuero gastado, aparecido tras los tres más jóvenes—, ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?

—Esto…

—Veíamos que hacía el viejo en su tiempo laboral, veo que perseguir faldas de niñas… —siseó rencorosamente Carl. Jimmy se enfocó en este, negando con la cabeza.

—Nunca aprenden… Tsubasa sama está en una misión ahora mismo. La niña que acompaña es Ushiromiya María sama —explicó, las miradas de sorpresa lo abordaron—, no tengo los detalles. Pierrot sama no quiso dar mucha información tal como acostumbra. Y aconsejo que debieran meterse en sus propios asuntos antes de ponerse a espiar a nuestro segundo superior.

—Lo-sentimos mucho Jimmy —se disculpó Georgina.

—Solo… teníamos curiosidad… —siguió Richard.

—Bah, pamplinas —y terminó Carl, sin mucha educación. Jimmy suspiró cansadamente.

—Bien, ahora muévanse. Tenemos ensayo en media hora, ¿o queréis que me los lleve del pescuezo? —propuso frotándose sus poderosos nudillos.

—Po-demos caminar solos… —terció la chica hablando por sus compañeros, quienes sudaban nerviosamente al igual que ella. Cuando Tsubasa no estaba para poner el orden, Jimmy tenía la costumbre de imponerla, MUY a su manera, que ninguno de los integrantes del grupo quería probar.

* * *

**Algún lugar del distrito este, cabina telefónica. **

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Battler había sugerido llamar para preguntar en la escuela de María si esta ya se había ido y con quien. Se dirigió en grupo hacia la cabina pública más cercana, al otro lado de la calle que daba a la universidad. Cuando se vio desalojada por un usuario Battler entró, fuera de ella le esperaban Jessica, Sayo, Beato y Selene, mirándole por el cristal. Tomó el libro de direcciones telefónicas y consultó la parte del distrito norte, buscó y buscó por el índice alfabético hasta que dio con el renglón esperado: Escuela primaria Sakurano.

Marcó el número telefónico que indicaba, tecleando con cuidado y rapidez. Esperó a que el tono de la operadora le diese el momento y luego marcó el código. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó que alguien levantaba el contacto.

—Escuela Sakurano, dirección. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? —le atendió la voz oficinista de la secretaria. Battler carraspeó fuera de la bocina.

—Buenas, quisiera saber si una estudiante, mi prima menor, se ha ido de la institución o sigue allí —pidió.

— ¿Usted es?

—Ushiromiya Battler, mi prima es Ushiromiya María —respondió.

—Ushiromiya… —Battler escuchó como la mujer rebuscaba en unos papeles que debían pertenecer a su escritorio. La secretaria consultó la lista de los estudiantes despachados de la sección donde estaba María. Encontró su casilla y vio el signo verde del vale de pase, firmada por el portero. —Sí, Ushiromiya María se ha retirado de la institución usando el vale de pase que le permite irse sin su representante. —Confirmó la mujer.

Battler frunció el ceño.

—Quiere decir que…

—Quiere decir, Ushiromiya san, que la estudiante Ushiromiya María se ha ido sola, al parecer ha sido así desde hace unos días —dijo revisando las listas de entrada/salida de los días anteriores—. Su representante debió solicitar un vale que le permitía salir y entrar a la institución sin su presencia, todo esto con su autorización como estipulan las normas. —Explicó con voz profesional, que a Battler le pareció frívola frente a su situación, después de todo se trataba de María. Una niña de 11 años.

— ¡Y cómo dice eso tan tranquilamente! —Le espetó—, ¡Hablamos de una niña de once años que se va sola a su casa!, ¡Qué podría pasarle algo si no está con un adulto que la defienda!

—Señor Ushiromiya, solo…

— ¡Solo nada!, ¿¡Con qué moral lo permiten! —la preocupación sacó de control a Battler. Las chicas de afuera se dieron cuenta de su reacción y se acercaron preocupadas, pues los gritos de Battler se escuchaban fuera de la cabina.

— ¡Son las reglas de la institución!, ¡Y su representante lo autorizó!, ¡Si lo hizo fue por razones que solo a ella conciernen! —Le respondió con la misma violencia la de la otra línea, en respuesta—, si se muestra disconforme háblelo con su familiar. Buenas tardes tenga. —Dijo con fría educación antes de cortarle.

— ¡Demonios! —Battler azotó el teléfono contra el reposadero. Beato y Jessica se acercaron al chico, preocupadas, abriendo la puerta de la cabina, cada una tomándole un hombro como si fuera a perder el equilibrio de un instante a otro. El pelirrojo hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. — Dijeron que María se fue… se ha estado hiendo y viniendo sola al colegio, que tiene un permiso especial para eso.

—Vaya… pero si es un permiso entonces, la tía Rosa debe… —empezó a decir Jessica, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para ello.

—La tía Rosa lo autorizó —le cortó bruscamente con sequedad—, esa decisión corre a su responsabilidad —Battler no sabía que pensar al respecto, el enojo para con su tía era bastante, y aún en su fuero interno trataba de ser comprensivo, después de todo no tenía a nadie en el otro distrito, ¡pero él y su familia estaba allí! ¡Qué rayos le costaba a su tía acudir allí si tenía que dejar a María!, no lo comprendía. A Battler le constaba lo independiente que era María para subsistirse ella sola, pero eso no le evitaba pensar que su pequeña prima seguía siendo una niña, y los niños necesitan de los adultos.

Estaba mal, muy mal.

—Entonces María chan no está en la escuela, como supuse —interrumpió la voz de Selene en la puerta de la cabina, en contraste con las demás ella estaba bastante relajada, sonriendo con esa astucia que le hacía parecer una felina superdotada—, ¿me dejarían hacer una llamada a la residencia?, comprobaré si está allí.

—Tú… —Battler la miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué es esa mirada?, yo también me preocupo mucho por María chan. —agregó tocando entre sus dedos una de las dos trenzas que ataban su cabello índigo, hechas por las manos diestras de María. —Además… ella me dijo que vendría para almorzar con nosotras. —Soltó así sin más, sonriendo de perlas.

— ¿¡Y por qué no dijiste eso antes! —le preguntó Battler, tratando de no sonar irritado.

—Nunca me lo preguntaron, eso y que lo acabo de recordar —respondió con voz inocente. Beato y Jessica suspiraron por la actitud de Selene.

— ¿Es siempre así? —le preguntó Jessica a la de lentes.

—A veces es hasta peor —contestó Beato con suma sinceridad.

Los tres salieron afuera dejando solo a Selene, dentro todos del cubículo solo ahogarían a la más bajita del grupo. La chica tecleó un número aprendido de memoria sobre el marcador, y esperó tarareando una melodía que al otro lado de la línea contestaran.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara, salón principal. **

Era casi mediodía, en la cocina Asmodeus y Leviatán servían de ayudantes para Ronove, el mayordomo. Al menos estaban mejor que el resto de las hermanas del purgatorio, que se encontraban limpiando toda la casa al ritmo mortal. Virgilia había prohibido todo uso de la magia dentro de la residencia, recalcando la situación en la que estaban y que era por el bien de Beatrice. Pese a eso, las siete no evitaban quejarse un poco de su penosa situación como criadas. ¿Para qué rayos estaba Ronove entonces?, Ah claro, para dar órdenes insufribles, pensaron sus ayudantes de cocina.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió las peroratas mentales de todas, y la concentración del mayordomo chef que tenía en su estofado. Le encargó con un gesto la olla a Leviatán, y se dirigió quitándose el delantal de cocina y limpiando sus manos con un trapo blanco para luego cubrirlas con sus guantes de seda. Tomó el auricular y se lo colocó en la puerta de la oreja.

—Residencia Tonohara, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —dijo con voz formalmente cordial.

—O~h, claro que puedes Ro-no-ve san~ —cantó la voz al otro lado cual si se tratara de un chiste.

—Bien, ¿De qué se trata esta vez, Selene sama? —consultó el mayordomo, acostumbrado esas actitudes.

—Quería preguntar, ¿María chan no ha regresado a la residencia? —Ronove al terminar de escuchar la pregunta miró hacia una de las ventanas de la fachada principal de la residencia, allí en el cristal, una cara muy familiar estaba pegada contra el vidrio, sacándole la lengua en una mueca que pretendía ser cómica, y al mayordomo ni una pizca de gracia le causó.

—Veamos, ¿la presencia de cierto _payaso _cuenta? —sorteó.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Paya…? —la voz al otro lado de la línea enmudeció, comprendiendo lo que el líder de los muebles quería decirle. Una risilla divertida palpitó en el oído de Ronove.

—Tal parece que sí —acertó, volviendo a mirar por la ventana encontró los cristales manchados por unas letras escritas con algo rojo y viscoso que le dejaban a Ronove cierto mensaje, vinculado con la llamada. Regresó su atención a la llamada. — Dígales a sus amigos que no se preocupen, y que María sama sí está aquí en la residencia.

—Wa~ka~ta~ —dijo Selene obediente—, muchas gracias, Ronove san.

—Solo una cosa más, Selene sama —le retuvo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Debo reservar algunos platos extra para el almuerzo?

Selene hizo como si se lo pensara mucho de su lado, mientras miraba por el cristal el rostro de los Ushiromiya y compañía.

—Sí, hazlo. Probablemente haya invitados. ¡Nos vemos en un rato, Ronove san! —colgó.

Ronove también colgó desde su lado, emitiendo un suspiro cansado. Observó las manchas sobre las ventanas de la casa, ahora deformes y completamente ilegibles. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en sus facciones, ya después le debatiría esa travesura al _payaso_. Por ahora, alguien tendría que limpiar ese desastre, y no iba a ser él. Le esperaba la cocina y un par de platos extra. Tendrían invitados.

* * *

**Cabina telefónica. **

Cuando la chica terminó su llamada, apenas y le dieron tiempo de tomar aire del exterior. Las caras de todos mostraban ansiedad por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Era en cierta forma divertido, jugar con la angustia de otros, pero Selene incluso sabía de momentos y lugares para hacerlo, y para su falta de suerte, ese no era uno de esos.

—María chan está en la residencia, tal como me dijo cumplió con ir a almorzar y esta bien —anunció, y un suspiro de alivio escapó al mismo tiempo en todos.

—Que alivio… —Jessica ya se mostraba más tranquila, como los otros. Le sonrió a Selene debiéndole la paz que sentía ahora—, muchas gracias, Selene chan.

—Sí…gracias —reconoció Battler, olvidando por un momento los instantes desagradables con la pelo índigo—, nos has quitado un gran peso de encima.

Bueno, que la gente le agradeciera no era cosa de todos los días. Pero por hoy estaba bien, Selene andaba de buen humor.

—De modo que… ¿Vienen a almorzar a la residencia? —soltó repentinamente con un gesto de ansia infantil deslumbrante.

— ¿Eh?, ¿almorzar? —Dijo Jessica—, ¿Estará bien?

—Bueno, si ella dice que está bien —opinó Battler, ahora mirando a Beato—, ¿tú que dices, Beato?

— ¿Yo?, bueno… por mí no hay ningún problema —aprobó con gentileza—, en la residencia siempre se hace mucha comida.

—Y de la buena~, Ronove es un chef de primera clase —agregó Selene como quien no quería la cosa, a sabiendas de que Battler interpretaría bien lo que quería decir el nombre de _Ronove _en el asunto.

— ¿Tú vendrás, no Sayo? —le preguntó Jessica.

—Creo que George no se incomodará si por hoy almuerzo en otro lugar —se encogió suavemente de hombros—, si iré.

—Yo igual avisaré a mis padres que comeré en casa de unas amigas —dijo mirando a Beato y a Selene con una sonrisa—, lo mismo que a… Joshua —agregó disimulando un leve sonroso en las mejillas.

—Vale, avisen a sus chicos primero y luego llamaré a mi casa —dijo Battler. Miró de reojo a Selene y luego a Beato, ambas sonriendo con amabilidad e inocencia, viéndose completamente incapaces de engañar a alguien. Desde que Beatrice lo engañó una vez, no volvió a tener la misma confianza en la gente que antes, le había afectado tanto que a esas alturas no acababa de creerse por completo a esa chica, a esa Beato humana, y al mismo tiempo una parte de sí suplicaba que fuese verdad, y que esta vez no se esfumara igual que una ilusión.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara, mediodía. **

—Aquí es donde vivimos yo y Selene —les indicó Beato—, no es la gran cosa pero es bastante acogedora.

Battler, Jessica y Sayo se quedaron quietos unos momentos frente a la residencia Tonohara. Era una casa bastante grande, y adentro debía serlo más, pasaría de ser una lujosa mansión si no se viera tan anticuada desde afuera, quizás era ese aire antiguo y clásico a lo que Beato llamaba acogedor. Sí, era como una antigua casa de muñecas del siglo IXX, con sus arbustos y rosales cuidados debidamente.

—Vaya… es bastante bonita —comentó Battler.

—Es verdad, tiene cierto aire fascinante —admitió Jessica—, como si allí vivieran artistas europeos o algo.

—Tiene razón Jessica san —Sayo opinó lo mismo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que la dueña de la residencia lo es —dijo Selene. Battler, Jessica y Sayo la miraron—, es la madrina de Beato: Shitsuji Virgilia.

—Shitsuji Virgilia… —repitió Jessica, a Battler el nombre le palpitó en el cerebro, más indirectas—, el nombre me es conocido… ¿No es una pintora popular de Tokio?

—Estás bien enterada, Jessica chan —asintió Selene—, la conocerán seguramente, no suele salir mucho de la casa.

—Virgilia… —murmuró Battler para sí mismo, ¿Qué otro ser conocido viviría en aquella misteriosa e inquietante residencia?

—Ya, entonces entremos —sugirió Beato siendo la primera en cruzar el arco de rosas que servía de entrada al jardín principal. Bajó la palanca de la cerradura y abrió la puerta, siendo de anfitriona para que los demás entraran en confianza.

Dentro era lo mismo, o más impresionante que afuera. La sala del recibidor con su espacio para los zapatos de los invitados y residentes, seguidamente de un piso de madera oscura y pulida. El estilo del decorado europeo recordaba mucho a los Ushiromiya la mansión en Rokkenjima, aunque con la diferencia de que la estancia tenía cierto aire hogareño. Se quedaron por varios momentos detenidos observando los lienzos enmarcados en la pared, que pintaban escenas fabulosas de caballeros luchando contra dragones, duendes trabajando en las minas. Una en especial llamó su atención: la de una niña de vestido victoriano junto a lo que parecía ser una bruja, leyéndole una historia de un libro grande y gastado.

—Es… impresionante —musitó Jessica casi sin aliento, admirando la pintura—, es más impresionante que verlo en las revistas o en fotos.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Battler.

—Todas son muy bonitas —opinó Sayo, igualmente embelezada—, es como leer una historia de magia y fantasía en imágenes a color.

—Realmente —dijo Jessica.

—Oigan, creo que nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante —les avisó Battler, saliendo de la impresión—, no deberíamos ser tan maleducados con Beato y Selene.

—Por nosotras no se preocupen —contestó comprensivamente Beato—, incluso yo que vivo aquí no puedo evitar quedarme viéndolas por mucho tiempo y olvidarme de mi alrededor —admitió.

—Las pinturas de Virgilia sama son únicas, llevan plasmada algo más que su esencia de artista. —Interrumpió una voz proveniente del pasillo principal, la figura de Ronove hizo su aparición emitiendo una pequeña reverencia educada para los invitados. — Mi nombre es Ronove, soy el mayordomo de la residencia. Es un placer conocerles, sean bienvenidos a la Residencia Tonohara.

Battler tuvo que tragarse sus emociones y seguir el juego.

—Un placer.

—Igualmente, un placer estar aquí y conocerle —le siguió Jessica con una inclinación educada.

—Gracias por recibirnos —terminó de decir Sayo imitando a Jessica.

—No es nada, casi nunca tenemos invitados en casa —rió un poco el mayordomo, ahora mirando a las dos inquilinas—, es algo especial que las señoritas Beatrice y Selene inviten a alguien aquí. Son ligeramente reservadas.

— ¡Ro-ronove! —Beato se avergonzó por el comentario.

—Tiene razón, quizás deberíamos invitar más gente a menudo —propuso Selene—, así habría más oficio ¿No Ronove san~?

—Pukukuku~, los quehaceres no son problemas si contamos con suficiente personal, y creo que en esta casa sobra —opinó el mayordomo, mirando que por encima de las escaleras Mammon había abandonado su tarea de fregar el piso de arriba para esconderse tras la pared. Lo último que quería era que su amo Battler la viera en esas fachadas, lo mismo con el resto de las hermanas. Ronove se reía más para sus adentros con esa actitud. —Para que el almuerzo no se les enfríe, pasen a la sala comedor, allí están los platos servidos. María sama también está allí comiendo con su compañero.

— ¿Compañero? —preguntó Battler.

—La persona que acompañó a María sama hasta la residencia —aclaró Ronove.

La inquietud de Battler y Jessica fue palpable, alguien desconocido había acompañado a María hasta allí, posiblemente en el trayecto. Los residentes de la casa se percataron del hecho, y fue Beato quien se atrevió a romper con el momento.

—Ronove, ¿quién es el acompañante de María?

—Le reconocerán en cuanto acudan —indicó pasando en sí de la pregunta, queriendo hacer las cosas más interesantes—, por aquí. —Hizo un ademán de que le siguieran por el pasillo, Battler encabezó la marcha seguido por su prima, las demás fueron detrás cada una en su pensamiento.

La sala donde estaba el comedor principal se situaba al fondo de la casa, en un espacio amplio e iluminado por unas grandes ventanas, la mayoría con mosaicos de colores muy vivos en el marco superior. Las pulidas baldosas reflejaban perfectamente la imagen de los que llegaban y todo en general. En el centro estaba la larga mesa rectangular tamaño familiar, con sillas acolchadas acomodadas, algunas ya eran ocupadas: María estaba allí, sentada junto a un adulto alto y de complexión delgada, en la silla del extremo principal estaba una mujer también adulta, de cabellos claros, un tono gris lila peculiar. Su manera de vestir combinaba perfectamente con la casa, entre lo clásico y lo moderno: una blusa blanca fresca y de modelo elegante con algunos volados, y una rosa adornando su pecho del lado izquierdo, falda larga y oscura y una cinta negra como cintillo adornando su cabeza. Battler reconoció a esta mujer como Virgilia.

—Parece que ya han llegado los invitados —anunció una voz, cuyo dueño no había sido advertido por la mayoría de los presentes, por encontrarse este en el otro extremo de la mesa donde no era del todo notorio. Era un joven de cabellos negros y enmarañados, poseedor de una mirada verde poderosa e inquietante, una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. De todos, solo una persona alcanzó a decir su nombre.

— ¡Pierrot! —eufórica, Selene se acercó dando saltitos apresurados cual niña de cinco años hasta guindársele del cuello afectuosamente, sentándose a su vez sobre sus piernas con toda falta de pudor. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho~ yo no quise faltar a tu concierto, es que María chan estaba sola y…

—Ya, ya mi Sele —la calló suavemente posando su dedo índice sobre los labios—, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, no te estoy acusando de nada mi princesa~ —le susurró melosamente, dejando muy en segundo plano al resto de los presentes.

—Pierrot, Selene —les dijo Virgilia con un suave tono de regaño—, les agradezco que midan su comportamiento, tenemos invitados en la residencia. —La parejita contuvo una mirada de fastidio para con la dueña de la casa, después de todo, esa era su casa, y Virgilia era Virgilia.

— ¡Uuu! ¡Beatrice! ¡Beatrice! —María la llamó entusiasmada desde su asiento, agitando sus bracitos. También notó la presencia de sus primos y Sayo. — ¡Uu! ¡También trajiste a Battler y a Jessica con Shannon!, ¡María está feliz! ¡Está feliz de que hayas encontrado a Battler!

El último comentario de María causó que los Ushiromiya le dedicaran una mirada descolocada a Beato, que enseguida se mostró encogida e intimidada, como si tampoco entendiese a que se refería la menor. Antes de que alguien preguntase, Virgilia retomó la palabra.

—María está muy emocionada de verlos a todos reunidos —disuadió hábilmente—, son libres de tomar asiento, Ronove preparó su estofado especial para todos hoy.

—Muchas gracias, Shitsuji san —agradeció Jessica mostrando sus respetos, modales que sus padres se esforzaron en inculcarle. Virgilia conocedora de esto le quitó la seriedad al ambiente.

—No tienes que ser tan educada, descuida, están en confianza —dijo para todos.

—Gracias otra vez, Virgilia san —repitió Battler, mirando cuidadosamente a la anterior Beatrice, ocultando su desconfianza para con la situación. Virgilia leyó la mente de Battler como si fuese un libro abierto, entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos. Y estaba dispuesta a explicarle todo, pero después, ahora tenían que llenar sus estómagos.

Tampoco se pasó por alto la presencia de los otros dos desconocidos, el que se veía muy amigo de Selene y el hombre que parecía fraternizar perfectamente con María. Extraño, todo era muy extraño para Battler. De alguna todo estaba conectado, lo sabía, y se aseguró de ello con solo mirarla otra vez. Beatrice estaba entre ellos, entonces todo era posible.

Sayo también lo creía así, por esa razón la amable y comprensiva sonrisa no desaparecía sospechosamente de sus labios.

_**Las ilusiones tomarán su verdadero sentido, y volverán a la realidad donde pertenecen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

~Tsubasa es propiedad de Suigin Walker, ya pronto lo amarán tanto como yo y ella lo amamos (L)

~Posibles errores: ubicación geográfica con respecto a Tokio y su distribución. Soy un asco para esas referencias, por eso la generalización. Otra podrían ser las descripciones de la Residencia Tonohara, me la imagino más como esas casitas de muñecas que eran de colección en la época moderna. Podrían faltar detalles sobre algunas cosas, pero es que me desperté a las 6 de la mañana con un arranque de escribir el día en que lo hice, y una vez que empecé no pude terminar. Más adelante corregiré si es de hacerlo.

¡Amaré sus comentarios, teorías y demás! ¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo donde la mayoría de las dudas se aclararán! (y luego vendrán más dudas xD)

¡Byebee~!


	6. Preguntas, respuestas: ¿Solución?

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y siento la horrible demora. Los exámenes me atosigan y la universidad me inspira tanto como me quita las ganas para escribir, ¿irónico, no? que la escuela nos trate así. Lo bueno es que el capítulo antes de este lo llevo lo suficientemente adelantado como para terminarlo en poco, cuando mi ritmo de terminar capítulos y subirlos se normalice tendrán más que leer ;3

Como "lo prometido es deuda", aquí les traigo su "capítulo" de respuestas, aunque creo que dejará más preguntas que respuestas, pero esa es la macabra intención ;D

-_Beautifly92:_ Siento mucho si dejé muy inconcluso ese punto de cómo María llegó a la residencia, pero no quería dar especificaciones aún. Velo como qué, Pierrot y Tsubasa son conocidos, por tanto, Pierrot le diría a Tsubasa que llevara a María a la residencia. Lo del almuerzo fue idea de Pierrot. Si, Shannon sabe algo, los muebles de Kinzo si están al tanto de casi todo, pero eso no lo especificaré aún, no aún x3

_-HimekoHalko: _xD las estacas andan temerosas con Battler, por vergüenza y porque sienten que le traicionan un poco al ponerse más del lado de Beatrice. Santo problema con esas hermanas. Ya en este capi le explicarán las cosas a Battler, y a todos los lectores en general (?), y sobre el B&B, aquí está un poco implícito, en el siguiente capítulo que estoy editando lo verás más explícito x3

_-MissAzalie: _Siento mucho lo del cliffhanger, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no ¿qué gracia tenía que no los torturase unas semanas? *eviling*, bueno, la relación de Tsubasa y María es una sorpresota cortesía mía y de Suigin Walker la creadora de Tsubasa, que se revelará en pocos capítulos. Aquí tu capi de respuestas, podrás degustarte toda la empanada mental que tienes y hacerte muuuuchas más ;3 cortesía de la casa. Battler le dará algo más que una diarrea mental cuando empiece a escuchar todo xD y bueno, la aparición de Gaap no iba a ser tan cómica, pero ya verás~~

_-Nana Walker: _Espero que te haya llegado el link, también tengo la imagen de Pierrot por si gustas (y sí, es condenadamente sexy *¬*), lo de Tsubasa... Nana, te daré un Oscar, no preguntes, Suigin dijo que lo hiciera en cuanto le comenté tu review. Selene esta vez tuvo que seguirle el juego a Pierrot, no le quedaba ya de otra porque Battler ya había visto a Beato. Yo creo que a las estacas les daría un poco de vergüenza presentarse ante su maestro como unas mucamas de la residencia, digo, orgullo deben tener xD. Bueno, bueno, lee el capi y muchas dudas se te aclararán x3.

Ahora vamos a lo bueno ¡El primer capítulo de respuestas!

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansión, la trama del fic es mía y los OC tienen sus dueños fijos con autorización federal de participar aquí. Si me perteneciera... bueno, que bueno que no me pertenece XD

Advertencia: Tengan digestivos mentales a la mano porque los van a necesitar, este es soooolo el comienzo ;3

¡Que el poder de la Bruja Interminable los acompañe en su lectura, ahora y siempre!

* * *

_**Preguntas, respuestas: ¿Solución?**_

**Residencia Tonohara, comedor.**

La hora de almuerzo pasó velozmente entre conversaciones, que respondían y generaban más dudas en el pelirrojo Ushiromiya.

—El es Pierrot —lo presentó Virgilia cuando todos se hubieron sentado en sus respectivos asientos—, es amigo nuestro desde hace mucho tiempo, también es la pareja de Selene como pudieron notar.

Vaya que si lo notaron todos, los dos tortolitos habían estado bastante melosos desde el inicio. No era algo que molestase demasiado a Virgilia a simple vista, aunque de vez en cuando les reprendiese con suavidad por sus actitudes frente a los invitados. El que sí parecía un poco irritado era el mayordomo Ronove, por la presencia del pelinegro más que nada, y sus actitudes juguetonas al comer.

—Encantados de conocerlos, chicos —dijo, pasando la mirada por los rostros de todos—, los amigos de Selene y de Beato son también mis amigos.

—Lo mismo decimos, Pierrot san —convino Jessica por parte de todos.

—Por favor, llámame Pierrot, no hace falta ser tan formal entre amigos, ¿verdad? —agregó despreocupado. La sonrisa que dibujaba el pelinegro inquietaba un poco a Battler. Algo extraño había en ese sujeto, algo muy parecido a lo que también había en Selene. —También está mi manager, María chan ya ha tenido el placer de conocerlo. Su nombre es Tsubasa Yagamine, otro buen amigo que frecuenta la residencia.

—Un placer conocerles, jóvenes —respondió el aludido cortésmente, poco expresivo.

—Igualmente, Yagamine san —respondió Jessica.

—Virgilia san, no quiero sonar impertinente ni desconfiado… pero, ¿de dónde es que conocen a María? —intervino Battler cuidadosamente, tanteando su movimiento. Virgilia ya lo veía venir.

—Es una de las amigas de Beato y Selene, se conocen desde hace más de dos años si no me equivoco, ¿no es así, Beato? —miró a su ahijada, que estaba sentada frente al sitio de Battler y al lado de María.

—Sí, ya les habíamos dicho eso. —Repitió. La respuesta no convencía ni a Battler ni a Jessica, era como si les estuvieran ocultando algo.

—María chan, ¿Y la tía Rosa sabe que estás viniendo aquí? —le pregunto Jessica directamente.

—Uu~, María no puede decirle a mamá, a María no la dejarían venir más… —contestó con cierto arrepentimiento pero con la verdad. Era evidente que Rosa no admitiría aquello, al precio de dejarla sola y encerrada en casa.

—María, eso está mal. Tía Rosa se puede enojar si se entera por otras personas —le regañó Battler usando tacto—, sabes también que la calle es peligrosa para una niña de tu edad.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡María puede cuidarse bien! ¡A María no le ha pasado nada! ¡Uuu! —se defendió con energía.

—María chan, Battler san tiene razón —resaltó Beato con suavidad, logrando que María la escuchara—, no es bueno que estés sola hiendo y viniendo por tu cuenta. Te podría pasar algo y preocuparías a todos.

—Uu~, pero Beato sabe que María estará igual de sola en la casa.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por contener la tristeza que su rostro reflejaba a esas palabras. Battler y Jessica se dieron cuenta de lo que María intentaba decir.

—Entonces María… ¿tía Rosa no ha estado en casa estos días? —preguntó Jessica mostrando preocupación.

—No, María tiene días sin ver a mamá —reconoció agachando el rostro, Tsubasa observaba esa reacción de la pequeña conteniendo su propia preocupación. —Mamá está en el trabajo, y dijo que iba a tardarse varios días en regresar.

_Días_, ¿Días?, nadie se tardaba días en una jornada laboral normal a menos que estuviese de viaje, y si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no había dejado a María al cuidado de algunos de sus parientes, que bien, no estaban tan lejos?, Battler y Jessica no sabían que pensar al respecto. Desde ese punto de vista, María estaba más segura en la residencia que sola en su casa.

—Battler kun, Jessica chan —les habló Virgilia—, podemos hablar sobre eso después del almuerzo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no es el mejor tema a tratar con una comida tan suculenta como la de Ronove, ¿no es así camarada? —Pierrot se ganó la disimuladamente punzante mirada del mayordomo, estar en el mismo saco que el payaso era algo de lo más insultante.

—Ciertamente, y la comida fría pierde su magia.

—Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos estropear el almuerzo y más cuando nos han invitado —se disculpó Battler, Jessica también lo hizo con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Descuiden, comprendo perfectamente como se sienten —Virgilia aceptó sus disculpas amablemente—, bien, vamos a comer.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

_Bueno, no está tan mal_, pensó para sí mismo Battler. Tenía la certeza de que a María no le pasaría nada malo en la residencia, después de todo Beato siempre había mostrado cierta simpatía por María, incluso ahora eso seguía en pie. Lo que en verdad inquietaba a Battler era el hombre callado de cabellos cenizos, que solo parecía compartir con María y muy escasamente con los demás, y María mantenía una confianza increíble con él. Se alegraba de que su prima se la estuviese pasando bien allí, y Jessica pensaba algo muy parecido. La desconfianza del al inicio se empezaba a disipar.

— ¡Oh, rayos! —dijo Jessica al darle un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. — Acabo de recordar que hoy me reuniría con un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca a las dos —miró a su primo y al resto de los integrantes de la mesa—, lo siento, tengo que irme —se excusó con educación mientras se incorporaba. —Gracias Virgilia san, Beato chan y Selene chan, por la comida y cuidar de María chan este tiempo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Jessica san —dijo Virgilia—Beato, acompaña a Jessica san a tomar un transporte.

—Hai —accedió esta levantándose.

—Beatooo~, llega pronto para el postre, María comerá postre con Beato y Selene —le indicó María.

—De acuerdo, no me demoraré —le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa y salió junto con Jessica, asistidos por Ronove quien les condujo a la salida.

Virgilia miró primeramente a Battler, y luego a los demás. Con su sola mirada les estaba diciendo que era momento de dejarla a solas con Battler. Tsubasa le propuso a María el esperar a Beato en la sala de estar, cosa que aceptó de inmediato. Selene y Pierrot abandonaron la sala comedor sin decir una palabra, mirando de reojo a Battler. Se preguntaban cómo iba a tomarse lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Ni siquiera el propio Battler lo sabía.

—Battler kun, ahora puedes preguntar lo que desees —le invitó Virgilia, como si hubiese esperado ese momento por mucho tiempo—, estoy dispuesta a contestar cuanto pueda.

Battler suspiró.

—Mis preguntas podrían resumirse a solamente una: ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué ahora, después de dos años de no ocurrir nada? —Y por supuesto, agregó la que venía rondando por su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo— ¿Por qué Beato no recuerda nada?

—Han sido tres preguntas. Puedo darle una respuesta a cada una, pero te advierto que solo generarían más preguntas en tu interior que no podría ni sabría responder. —Le previno Virgilia— ¿aún así quieres escucharlo?

—Sí, quiero tener al menos una explicación de lo que ocurre —repuso sin titubear—, ya no es cosa de si involucra o no la magia, si existe o no, solo… deseo tener una teoría con la qué centrar mis pensamientos. Es muy confuso para mí encontrarme con todos ustedes en solo dos días sin saber de dónde y porqué han vuelto a aparecer.

—Comprendo tu inquietud. De acuerdo, entonces te lo explicaré así:

_»Cuando lograste aplicarle un __Game Over__ al juego que llevabas contra Erika Furudo. Se te concedió el deseo de recuperar aquello que habías perdido: tu familia. Lo que quiere decir que negaste completamente la tragedia de Rokkenjima, y todo lo demás siguió con su curso normal._

—Espera un momento, ¿dices que… lo que hice fue negar lo ocurrido el 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986?

—No solo lo negaste, o mejor dicho, no solamente fue negado, sino que nunca ocurrió. Nunca llegaron a la isla ni pisaron la mansión. Y lo más importante…

…_nunca conociste a Beatrice. _

— ¿Yo… nunca la… conocí? —Battler no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Era absurdo. Lo era con un demonio. —Eso es imposible… si yo recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió, todos los juegos… —momentos pasaron por la cabeza de Battler, imágenes al azar que conservaba en su mente, demasiado vividas para ser inventadas—, todo lo que sucedió, todo lo que vivimos… ¡simplemente no se puede decir que no pasó! —exclamó estrellando los puños contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Le sugiero que se calme, Battler sama —le sugirió Ronove sirviéndole una taza de té al frente que fue ignorada—, Virgilia sama no ha terminado su explicación.

—Tienes razón, Battler kun. El hecho de que no haya ocurrido aquí no quiere decir que en verdad no pudo pasar. —Retomó la palabra con tranquilidad—. Como debes saber, existen un millón de posibilidades en el universo, millones de decisiones que se toman a diario y cambian nuestras vidas. Al elegir un camino, obtienes algo completamente diferente a cuando eliges otro. Y de una simple decisión se derivan muchas cosas que conforman el universo que vivimos día a día.

_»Teoría de los Mundos Paralelos. No solo se aplica en la magia, también en el mundo de los humanos. Existen millones y millones de mundos paralelos con líneas temporales que presentan sucesos distintos. En este mundo tú eres jefe de la familia Ushiromiya y tienes a todos contigo, porque la tragedia de Rokkenjima nunca ocurrió. Mientras que en otro, como pudieron ser los juegos que sostuviste con Beato, terminabas siempre de una forma diferente e inconclusa. _

—A ver si lo entiendo —Battler se tomó su momento para ordenar las ideas que surgían de su cabeza como mar embravecido—, dices que esto no es más que un mundo paralelo, donde Beato y yo no nos conocimos en la isla, y sin embargo, yo recuerdo todo lo que ha ocurrido en los otros mundos donde se llevaron los juegos e incluso los del Meta-Mundo* —Virgilia asintió.

—Es casi como acabas de decir —dijo tomando la taza de té que acababa de servirle el mayordomo—, solo que este mundo paralelo no se generó por una simple decisión o con el solo negar los días 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986. No, este mundo fue hecho así porque alguien lo quiso, porque ese fue su deseo.

— ¿Su…deseo? —Battler estudió la verídica mirada que Virgilia le dedicaba—, ¿estás diciendo que yo… creé este mundo paralelo?

—Si, aunque de eso no podemos estar del todo seguros. Pero sí es cierto que fueron tus deseos los que crearon esta línea en el tiempo donde ahora existimos. —Le aclaró—. No quiere decir que todo lo que pidas se hará realidad, ya que evidentemente no lo puedes controlar.

—Es… en cierta forma absurdo… —dijo con una sonrisa frustrada—, que solamente mis deseos hubieran bastado para armar todo esto.

—Por supuesto que no, pero piénsalo desde este punto de vista —le sugirió—, ¿no deseabas evitar a toda costa la muerte de todos?, ¿no deseabas borrar esos horrores por los que padecieron una y otra vez?

—Yo… claro que lo deseaba —afirmó—, por esa razón estaba jugando en contra de Beatrice.

—Exacto. Por esa razón querías ganar a toda costa, por tu familia, quien salió mayormente beneficiada —Virgilia se permitió sonreír—, pude notar incluso que Shannon ya no es un mueble, y se desempeña como humana sin reparos.

La anterior sirvienta apareció repentinamente junto a Virgilia, los había estado escuchando. O no. Shannon estuvo con ellos todo ese tiempo, callada, observándoles hablar. Battler supo entonces que ella también lo sabía.

—Eso es algo que le agradeceré siempre a Battler sama —dijo ella emitiendo una reverencia propia de cuando trabajaba en la mansión.

—No tienes que… agradecerme nada Shannon, es decir, Sayo.

— ¿Lo ves?, has usado tu influencia para hacerlos felices, y en cierta forma, esa es la razón de ser de la magia —agregó Virgilia indicándole a Sayo que les dejara, la cual accedió—. Esa premisa influyó bastante en tu victoria, y es en parte así como hemos permanecido por dos años.

—Creo entender… lo que tratas de decirme —expresó Battler tratando de encajar las nuevas piezas en su cabeza—, cuando regresé nadie parecía acordarse de nada relacionado con la isla, ni siquiera estábamos allí. Era como si el viaje nunca se hubiera iniciado —Battler se internó por unos momentos en sus memorias de esos días—. Los primeros días busqué pistas que me dijeran lo que había sucedido, incluso probé llamar a las estacas del purgatorio, a Ronove, o incluso a ti Virgilia. Pero… nada de eso resultó, no conseguí nada. Entonces seguí con mi vida, tratando de olvidarlo y tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que todo no era más que un sueño muy largo y vivido, pero por las noches no hacía más que soñar con ello: soñaba con Beatrice, soñaba con todos los juegos, soñaba… con todos ustedes hablándome, como si me pidieran que no olvidase su existencia.

—Es entendible, la impresión que tuviste ayer cuando viste a Beatrice tras dos años sin respuesta. Y la que ahora tienes al convencerte de que todo ha sido real, pero que aún hay demasiadas dudas a tu alrededor, dudas que deberás resolver como puedas.

—Lo sé —respondió Battler sonriendo, sin sucumbir a la presión emocional que sentía. Todo había sido un largo viaje para llegar hasta allí, pero el viaje aún no concluía. — Es lo que quiero hacer a partir de ahora. Quiero comprender lo que está sucediendo. —Virgilia asintió aprobando la actitud de Battler—. Solo hay una cosa que no encaja en todo lo que has dicho con respecto a ese "mundo paralelo". Si nunca me crucé con Beatrice en Rokkenjima, entonces ¿quién es la Beato de ahora?, ¿Por qué no recuerda lo mismo que recuerdo yo?

Esta vez fue Virgilia quien suspiró.

—Quizás esta sea la parte más difícil de explicar, Battler kun, porque ni siquiera nosotros sabemos el cómo y porqué.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confuso.

—Lo que puedo explicarte es muy parecido a lo que te dije aquella vez sobre la esencia de Beatrice cuando trataste de revivirle —Virgilia sorbió de su taza—, la dividiste de forma que se perdía a sí misma. Extrajiste a la Beatrice que fue antes de ser la Bruja que vivió 1000 años, y a aquella terrible Bruja que todos temían en Rokkenjima por su crueldad. De forma que no solo bastaba con ganar el juego, había que hacer una reconstrucción de la esencia de Beato para obtener a la original.

— ¿Reconstrucción? —ahora todo empezaba a sonar más descabellado.

—Uno de tus deseos era recuperar a la Beatrice original. No. A la Beatrice que era realmente Beatrice. No a la bruja, ni a la humana, sino a ambas en una sola persona que tú mismo aún no conocías, y sin embargo, esperabas conocer y entender para liberarle.

La explicación de Virgilia lo llevaba a un punto donde quedaba en el aire. Suspendido. Sin saber qué pensar al respecto. Solo que sus palabras eran en cierta forma, acertadas.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Eso ocurrió —aseguró—, Beatrice recuperó su forma original como existencia, puede decirse incluso que ha vuelto a nacer. Sin recuerdos ni cadenas que la aten, puede vivir como una humana y formularse una vida —Virgilia le sonrió—, ¿No crees que es algo maravilloso, Battler kun?

—En realidad, sí que lo es —dijo sonriendo de igual forma—, se le ve mucho más feliz, mucho más… auténtica, como si ya no tuviera que esconderle nada a nadie.

—Por supuesto, la Beatrice que tú conociste también era auténtica, a su manera compleja de entender —recalcó Virgilia—, lo que sucede es que al no recordar nada, no tiene porqué comportarse de esa forma.

—Eso es cierto —coincidió como si fuese lo mejor para ella, el rostro de Virgilia le dijo lo contrario.

—Pero también, al no saber quien es a una edad donde debería tener una identidad segura de sí es difícil. Beato ha olvidado todo lo que hizo de ella lo que nosotros conocemos, y desconocemos. Por lo que, ahora no es más que una niña. Sí. Una niña algo insegura que busca donde asentarse, una forma de identificarse o explicarse que hace aquí, porqué ha vendido a este mundo, y que le ha ocurrido a lo largo de esos años que perdió.

Battler lo entendía mejor ahora. Después de todo, Beato se había limitado a parecer amable, tranquila y lo más pasiva posible. No buscaba destacar de ninguna manera y se limitaba a sí misma, como si quisiera protegerse de algo. Se le veía como a una gaviota a la deriva, sin su mar y su cielo, una gaviota que ha perdido el rumbo de su viaje y se mantiene estática, suspendida en el aire. Viéndolo así sentía tristeza por ella.

—Tienes razón, pero en ese caso ¿no hay una manera de que ella recuerde quien es?

—Sí la hay, muchas en realidad —respondió Virgilia sorprendiendo a Battler—, obtener su Grimorio no es la única forma en la que Beato pudiera recordar. —Por la mirada de sorpresa del pelirrojo Vigilia se adelantó—, sé lo que le has pedido a Lucifer, no vayas a regañarla por eso, las hermanas han estado conviviendo aquí para cuidar de Beato

—Descuida, no voy a hacerlo. Entiendo los motivos —comprendió Battler.

—Parece que Lady Bernkastel no está muy de acuerdo con que el juego quede de esta manera, algo parecido debe pensar también Lady Lambdadelta y es por eso que te han hablado sobre el Grimorio de Beatrice.

—El juego se reanudaría si Beatrice recordara todo —repitió Battler las palabras que Bernkastel le dijo en rojo la noche anterior—, ¿podemos estar seguros de eso?

—No, en realidad no al cien por ciento —opinó Virgilia entrecerrando sus rasgados ojos—antes de que Beato recobrara sus recuerdos podrían suceder muchas cosas, aunque pudieses declarar una verdad roja que afirmara que sí ocurriría sin lugar a dudas, la respuesta se basa en un millar de probabilidades, y la verdad incluso puede ser alterada o cambiada con el tiempo.

—En verdad, cada vez comprendo menos esa visión de un futuro no muy lejano —admitió Battler abarcando con la mano su frente, estaba cansándose de pensar—, no es que trate de hacer de vidente, pero no me puedo imaginar que sucedería si Beato recobrara sus recuerdos de un momento a otro —las líneas de expresión esbozaron el desasosiego de Battler—ni como reanudaríamos el juego tras haber pasado tanto tiempo.

—Ciertamente, pero lo importante ahora no es eso, Battler kun —él alzó la mirada hacia Virgilia—. Beato ha regresado, tú aún podrías ejercer los derechos como Maestro del Juego y sencillamente terminarlo, esa es tu decisión. Si Beatrice recordara quien es y decidiera por sí misma su futuro, podría o no reanudarse todo. Dependería… de lo que ambos quisieran.

Battler lo pensó un poco, Beato no necesariamente querría regresar al tablero una vez que se enterara de su condición. Tal vez… lo mejor para ella era vivir como un ser humano normal, en lugar de luchar por una línea entre la existencia y la inexistencia de su 'yo' como bruja. Y tal vez, si lograba convencerla de ello, hacerle ver de alguna forma que su vida humana podría ser el tesoro más grande, sería feliz. Así en cierta manera estaría haciendo lo correcto, ¿no?, si ese mundo loco que se generó por sus deseos inclinados a la felicidad de los suyos, tendría ahora que brindarle felicidad a Beatrice.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar su promesa fallida.

—Cierto —Battler enseñó esa sonrisa confianzuda tan propia—, en ese caso, el juego se reanudará si así lo quiere Beato, yo estaré de acuerdo con su decisión sea cual sea.

Virgilia sonrió, esperó tanto por aquella respuesta, más de la que el mismo Battler se pudiese imaginar.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara, habitación de Selene. **

—En este momento, Virgilia debe estarle contando todo a Battler —dijo la voz de Pierrot a sus espaldas. No sonaba en lo absoluto preocupado. El vocalista y líder de los Bloody Tramp estaba acostado en la mullida cama de blanco edredón acolchado, con los brazos acomodados bajo su cabeza y las piernas extendidas.

La habitación no era muy distinta en estructura a la de Beato, tan solo las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila intenso, y en las cómodas y estantes estaban repletos de peluches esponjosos y adorables, dándole un toque infantil a la estancia, incluso la cama estaba llena de peluches y muñecos de felpa. En el fondo se podía visualizar una mesita con un juego de té para muñecas, y algunas de ellas ocupaban las pequeñas sillas de la improvisada hora del té.

Selene se encontraba frente a la ventana, sin mirar el paisaje de afuera. Realmente estaba algo perdida en su tenue reflejo, en sus propias pupilas índigo, como solía pasarle cuando pensaba y pensaba, más de lo que quisiera pensar, más de lo que pudiese ser sano para ella, o lo que a su juicio fuese _sano_.

—Me lo imagino, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría desde que encontró a Beato —en sus labios se formó una ladina sonrisa que no tenía ni una pizca de dicha—, y Virgilia debe estar más que satisfecha, había esperado mucho para llevarme la contraria.

Pierrot se carcajeó un rato por ese último comentario.

—Eso sonó muy autoritariamente sospechoso, Sele —comentó audaz, Selene volteó a mirarle y estaba sonriendo primorosamente. Sabía que nada se le escapaba a ese payaso suyo tan querido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Pierrot~? —preguntó inocente. Pierrot se incorporó de un salto y se acercó lentamente a la pelo índigo.

—Aunque adore esa manía tuya de ser tan… —le dijo con esa voz hechizante que a ella le gustaba, sosteniendo sus manos con ternura y malicia—apegada al papel de tierno corderito, no puedes engañarme completamente —besó sus manos con suavidad y elevó sus pendencieras esmeraldas, asechando cada una de las expresiones de Selene.

—Claro que noo~, ¿quién puede engañarte a ti? —Rió—, déjame adivinar~ —pensó por cortos segundos y su expresión se tornó más tranquila—, quieres saber el porqué Battler no supo nada al respecto de Beatrice.

—Hasta que la vio en su primer día de universidad, sí —completó—, me gustaría saberlo, se me hace que hay una respuesta interesante tras esa _curiosidad_.

La chica no pudo contener las ganas de reír igual a si le estuvieran atacando las cosquillas, era por ese sentido del humor y su viveza que le gustaba tanto Pierrot. Tan divertido y peligrosamente astuto. Cuando las risas terminaron, fue como si Selene se hubiera quedado sin alegrías por dentro, como si acabara de vaciar toda su dicha en esas risas infantiles. Su rostro tenía dibujada la melancolía tras la sonrisa que figuraba en sus labios, una sonrisa que contenía algo más que todo lo que Pierrot pudiera leer en ella.

—Te contaré, o mejor dicho, _te mostraré_~

_Flash back_

Las máquinas zumbaban en la habitación, pitidos rítmicos que arrojaban las líneas de un lector cardiaco, estaban en los índices normales. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, todo oscuro y estático, todo misteriosamente callado salvo por los aparatos electrónicos, porque la respiración de ella a través de la mascarilla del nebulizador no se sentía, se diría que sus pulmones no reaccionaban de no ser por el discreto vaho que se formaba en la superficie plástica.

Ella estaba allí, tan estática, tan delicada igual que una muñeca de porcelana. Eso solo empeoraba el creciente enojo que se reservaba en su interior.

La mueca inexpresiva que sostenía se esfumó en cuanto vio el rostro sorprendido de Virgilia, en ropas que la harían pasar sin lugar a dudas por humana, lo mismo para su acompañante, el mayordomo Ronove. Esos disfraces provocaron una risilla divertida en la visitante, o mejor dicho, _invasora_.

—Selene —Virgilia se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, tras siglos sin hacerlo.

—Pensarán que no he venido en el mejor momento, si no me equivoco —dijo, sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas. Su sonrisa se expandió un poco más al leer la preocupación de la anterior Beatrice. —No desesperes Virgilia, no he venido a causarte angustias, no a ti.

—Ese tono suena un poco resentido para haber pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos las caras, Selene sama —comentó Ronove sin perder su actitud ante la presencia de la señorita.

—También me alegra verte, Ronove —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo que no me alegra… —y lo dijo mirando hacia la camilla—es ver en lo que acaba de terminar _mi amiga_.

_Mi amiga, mi hermana._

—Nosotros también lamentamos lo que le sucedió a Beato, por suerte lo peor ya ha pasado y… —trató de explicar Virgilia cuando se vio cortada por la suave y afilada voz de Selene.

—Y piensan que me voy a contentar con saber eso… —masculló apretando los puños, su rabia se empezaba a mostrar. Virgilia iba a decir algo más para apaciguarla pero nuevamente, Selene la atajó, borrando esa sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño—. Ya sé lo que ocurrió. Sé todo sobre los juegos que Beatrice sostuvo con ese humano, sé además que su desesperación la consumió y que ha terminado así… y también sé… qué él es el nuevo dueño de ambos. —Remató con esa última frase a los ya boquiabiertos Virgilia y Ronove.

—Selene, tú…

— ¡Yo nada Virgilia!, ¡Yo nada! —Chilló completamente enojada— ¡Yo no soy! ¡Es Beato la que está en esa camilla como una humana al borde del precipicio! ¡Es Beato la que acabó así por culpa de ese maldito humano! —despotricó.

—Selene sama, si usted sabe bien de que viene la situación, es sumamente infantil que lo acuse a él de algo que estaba más allá de su responsabilidad —le aclaró Ronove.

—Cierra el pico Ronove, tú sabes mejor que nadie el porqué Beatrice se abandonó a sí misma. Tú sabes, tan bien como yo, tan bien como Virgilia, que ese humano Ushiromiya Battler no ha hecho más que desgraciar a Beato desde incluso antes de conocerse.

—No puedes acusarlo de esa forma tan injusta —le espetó Virgilia—, estás dejando que tus sentimientos nublen tu razón, sabes que él no es consiente de nada sobre eso ahora.

— ¡Ooooh siiii!, ¡Bravo! ¡Aplaudámoslo entonces! ¡Al pobrecillo humano! —exclamó con sarcasmo exagerado mientras aplaudía estruendosamente.

—Le guste o no, Selene sama. Battler sama es ahora el nuevo Brujo Dorado. Un título que la misma Beatrice sama le cedió antes de que acabase así. —Debatió Ronove.

—Ronove tiene razón, Selene —apoyó Virgilia—, si Beato le sucedió sus derechos como Bruja, siendo ella tu amiga deberías respetar su decisión.

Selene gruñó. Tenían razón por ese lado, pero un pepino le importaba si era o no verdad. Beato estaba así por culpa de ese idiota y era todo lo que necesitaba saber para odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Guardó silencio, con las mandíbulas tensas y los puños pálidos de rabia, de impotencia.

Beatrice seguía durmiendo en la camilla, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo más lo estaría haciendo.

—Oooya~, no sabía que Lene vendría a vernos —apareció Gaap en medio de los presentes, cambiando su vestido rojo por ropas más humanas— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Acaso ya Lene lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que le pasó a Tice? —empezó a preguntar infantilmente, en un tonito que solo logró incitar la ira de Selene.

Selene tomó un puñado de los bucles perfectos de Gaap y los tironeó con brusquedad hasta hacerla caer en el suelo. Gaap aulló adolorida. Esa acción violenta, y la macabra sonrisa que esbozaba la de cabellos índigo, sobresaltaron los sentidos de Ronove y Virgilia.

—Me imagino, que tarde o temprano Beato despertará —comenzó a decir pausadamente mientras trituraba los cabellos de Gaap en su puño—, sí, sin duda lo hará. He estado un buen rato aquí y he analizado _su estado _más allá de lo que dicen estás máquinas. —Virgilia y Ronove empezaron a palidecer, ¿qué habría averiguado Selene que ellos ignoraban?—. Parece que la mayor parte de sus recuerdos se han perdido —comenzó a reírse—, y qué curioso que su existencia haya resuelto encarnar en este _contenedor_.

Se levantó soltando a Gaap de su agarre, quien se llevó la mano a la zona adolorida, todavía atónita con la reacción de la pelo índigo. Selene se acercó lentamente hacia la camilla donde Beato dormía inconsciente de todo, su mano apartó delicadamente los mechones del flequillo rubio, despejando su frente. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce mientras los muebles del dorado le hablaban.

— ¡Detente Selene!, ¡Sea lo que vayas a hacer no va a ser para el bien de Beato! —trató de advertirle Virgilia, mostrándose su desesperación ante lo que pudiera hacer.

—Selene sama, no vaya a hacer algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirse… —Ronove hablaba con tranquilidad, pero su inseguridad le delataba.

— ¿Arrepentirme? —Selene dijo esta palabra remedándola. Les miró con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, algo retorcida—, ¿y de qué se supone que me voy a arrepentir?

—Oye Lene, ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con esta actuación? —Intentó de disuadir Gaap, ya de pie y con la mano aún sobre la zona hinchada—. Tice está viva, eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

—No~ —su cabeza se ladeó graciosamente hacia ellos—, lo que cuenta ahora, mis queridos amigos. Es que yo estoy aquí, y voy a formar… no, voy a _tomar _el control de este asunto. ¿Pensaron que iba a dejarles informar a su nuevo maestro sobre lo que sucede?, nuevamente se equivocan. —Concluyó tajante.

De la nada, la habitación comenzó a poblarse de mariposas de un curioso color plateado. Estas rodearon a los tres muebles envolviéndolos en un aura platina brillante, impidiéndoles el movimiento por unos instantes, siéndoles imposible escapar. Algunas de estas mariposas viajaron fuera del hospital para atajar los otros muebles restantes. Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Selene se permitió sonreír satisfecha.

—De esta manera, no podrán comunicarse con él hasta pasado un año, tiempo suficiente como para que desista de invocarles. Y ustedes no podrán aparecer frente a él en este plano —explicó.

—Una interferencia dimensional clase A. Impresionante —atribuyó Ronove tras encontrarse en capacidad de moverse—, un hechizo de represión digno de una bruja de su nivel.

—Me halagas aunque te esté haciendo un mal~, no cambias Ronove.

—Pukukuku~, después de todo, sus acciones tarde o temprano se volverán contra usted —agregó sin faltar su comentario discordante.

—Brillante —escupió Gaap—, espero que tengas suerte con esto Lene, la vas a necesitar enserio. Espero de verdad que cuando Tice recupere su memoria te de un buen escarmiento. —Le dijo antes de desaparecer, enojada con la actitud de la bruja. Selene la ignoró por completo.

— ¿Estás feliz ahora, Selene? —le preguntó Virgilia, sin expresar ninguna muestra de hostilidad hacia la menuda joven, solo parecía decepcionada por su comportamiento.

—Lo estaré cuando Beato despierte —reconoció mostrando una sonrisa sincera, volvió a mirar a su amiga e hizo aparecer entre sus manos unas gafas de montura ligera, inocentes a la vista. —Con esto prevendremos que sus recuerdos regresen de golpe por si recibe un shock emocional considerable, así su mente estará a salvo.

—A salvo de esos recuerdos tortuosos sí, pero no a salvo de tu egoísmo, Selene —le hizo ver Virgilia, aunque Selene era ciega para ver su reflejo más oscuro. Solo era seguro que, si alguien tocaba aquello que le importaba, era capaz de encerrarlo donde fuera con tal de mantenerlo a cubierto y nadie le hiciera daño.

Nadie, excepto Selene.

—No te preocupes, Virgilia —le dijo a la otra bruja sin mirarla, dejó los lentes sobre la mesita junto a la camilla y tomó con cuidado una de las manos de Beato. —Ahora seré yo quien proteja a Beatrice, de todos y de sí misma.

_Fin del Flash back_

Pierrot terminó de inspeccionar los recuerdos de Selene, que fluían en una luz platinada a través de sus manos sostenidas. Abrió los ojos y estudió la expresión que mantenía. La pelo índigo tenía los ojos entrecerrados, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar por la culpa. Pierrot sabía que eso era pura actuación.

—Así que fue por eso, ya me imaginaba que habías hecho algo con respecto a eso para mantener a Battler lejos del camino —comentó. Selene cambió su expresión digna de una actora de primera a un mohín, a veces detestaba ser tan legible para Pierrot.

—Eres cruel~ ¿siempre crees que te miento?

—No en realidad~ —le sonrió con dulzura—, solo puedo saber cuando dices lo que de verdad quieres decir.

—Juum~, tendré que mejorar —se dijo para sí.

—No te arrepientes de nada de lo que hiciste ¿verdad?, a pesar de que te dejaste llevar por tus emociones, algo no muy propio de una bruja.

—No me arrepiento, nunca lo haré —afirmó con terquedad—eso sería como decir que Beato no me importa.

—Hay~ vaya —Pierrot rodeó con sus brazos el menudo cuerpo de Selene, estrechándola con ternura contra su pecho y posando su rostro afectuosamente en la coronilla de ella. —Tengo que admitir que a veces me da algo de envidia la forma en la que celas a Beatrice, te vuelves como una niña caprichosa y adorable.

Selene rió suavemente, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amante adorando sus rasgos con sus pupilas índigo, profundas, ensoñadoras. Le obligó a acercarse y él no opuso resistencia, después de todo, no podía resistirse a una demanda hecha por su princesa.

—Soy posesiva, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Amo a los que amo, y eso me da derecho a decir que _son míos _en cierta manera. —Se puso de puntillas, apoyándose en las mejillas de Pierrot para impulsarse cerca de sus labios, seguía susurrando. —Y lo que es mío, no lo toca nadie, y si osan, morirán~ —agregó con un timbre cantarín dejando que su aliento se entremezclara con la respiración de él—y eso te incluye también a ti, _il mio amore_.

Sus palabras acabaron sellados por un beso delicado, tierno, y al mismo tiempo oscuro y perverso. Pierrot sentía el veneno en los labios de Selene, sabían a odio, a rencor, a travesuras sangrientas y a dulces pesadillas. Era su ponzoña, su droga, _su trampa sangrienta_. Y amaba todo eso y mucho más de lo que Selene gustara o no de enseñarle, él lo descubriría igual. Porque amaba a ese demonio disfrazado de ángel, porque eran iguales, y porque simplemente ella tenía su corazón en sus manos.

Selene lo sabía, pero jamás pensaba en ello, jamás pensaba en lo que era en verdad ser amada. Ella amaba y listo, a su manera, pero amaba.

Las últimas palabras de Virgilia pasaron sin querer por su mente.

— _¿Pero, quién la protegerá de ti, Selene?_

_

* * *

_

**Residencia Tonohara, comedor.**

— ¿Es esa tu decisión, Battler kun? —le preguntó Virgilia dejando su taza de té vacía sobre la mesa.

—Sí, aunque aún no esté del todo seguro, creo que será lo mejor para Beato que las cosas sigan como están —afirmó consideradamente—al menos hasta que algo más suceda.

—También pienso que es lo mejor —convino—, y la verdad estoy muy feliz porque hayas tomado esa decisión, quiere decir que has olvidado gran parte del rencor que le tenías a Beatrice.

—Lo pienso de esta manera… —dijo a Virgilia mirándole a los ojos—, en el sexto juego pude por fin encontrarme en los zapatos de Beato como maestra del juego, y aunque logré comprender algunas cosas básicas sobre su forma de pensar, pienso que llegué a entender un poco lo que ella trataba de decirme con cada juego que pasábamos.

— ¿Y qué crees que trataba de decirte?

—Me motivaba —respondió—, me motivaba a seguir adelante, de alguna forma las cosas que hacía solo lograban que la odiara más por su excesiva crueldad y eso me impulsaba a no abandonar. Pero, estoy seguro de que falta algo que explique porqué se rindió al final, porqué decidió escapar y encerrarse de esa forma en sí misma. —Se detuvo un segundo, su expresión era un poco melancólica—. Creo y pienso que… el deseo de Beato y las cadenas que la mantenían atada a jugar están vinculados a mí de alguna manera, a algo relacionado con lo que dijo sobre mi pecado cuando tenía doce años.

—Te sientes responsable por eso, aunque no sepas exactamente porqué lo eres —adivinó Virgilia.

—Podría ser eso, y también… que he tenido esa inquietud desde que todo eso pasó, cuanto más pasaban los días sin saber nada, más deseos sentía de encontrar una explicación, aunque tratase de olvidarlo —Battler estaba empezando a desahogar su sentir durante esos dos años. —Aunque sepa que toda la vida tranquila que he llevado hasta ahora puede acabarse, no quiero escapar de la situación.

—Son las palabras valerosas que esperaba de ti, Battler kun —Virgilia le sonrió, verdaderamente satisfecha con la actitud del pelirrojo. —Debes ser cuidadoso, ahora que Beato te ha visto una vez más es probable que sus memorias aparezcan poco a poco en espacios de tiempos, puede ser muy repentino y eso es peligroso para ella y los que puedan estar cerca —su rostro se tornó serio—las memorias de una bruja son más intensas y vividas de lo que puedes imaginar, podría perder completamente la noción del tiempo y entrar en un espacio recóndito de algún recuerdo al azar. Y yo soy testigo de que muchas de esas memorias no son nada fortuitas.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado con eso —le aseguró, recordó algo que estuvo por pasar por alto—, por cierto, Virgilia, ¿La persona que habías dicho que impidió a ti y a los demás avisarme al respec…?

—Preferiría que esa persona se disculpara contigo en persona y te diese sus razones —dijo calmadamente.

—Supongo, lo esperaré —sonrió—, gracias, por aclararme un poco las cosas.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Battler kun. Era lo que te debíamos tras dos años de ausencia.

—Bueno… creo que me iré, tengo que hacer algo pendiente —se levantó con disposición a ir marchando—, solo una cosa más… Virgilia.

— ¿Sí?

—Sobre la situación de María… ¿podría quedarse esta noche aquí? —Le preguntó—, creo que aquí estará más segura que en su casa sin tía Rosa.

—No hay ningún problema con ello, estoy segura de que María chan se pondrá muy feliz. —Virgilia comprendió las intenciones de Battler.

—Sí, solo por hoy. Hasta que contacte con la tía Rosa y aclare esta situación —indicó—. Lo que menos quiero ahora es un lío familiar al respecto, quiero tomar la situación en silencio.

—Entiendo, es una decisión prudente y muy acertada para una cabeza de familia —le elogió Virgilia.

—Sí… bueno, aunque lo de cabeza de familia me sigue quedando un poco grande, ni siquiera lo ejerzo de forma oficial… —agregó disparejo—entonces será hasta pronto, Virgilia.

—Ve con cuidado, Battler kun —se despidió. El muchacho salió al terminar su adiós con un gesto de su mano. Ronove le acompañó a la puerta por donde salió de la residencia Tonohara.

Virgilia se sirvió en su taza un poco más de té de rosas que humeaba en la tetera de porcelana inglesa, añadió incluso del contenido a otra taza vacía, como si allí anduviera un invitado más.

— ¿Quieres algo de té, Beato? —le preguntó Virgilia delatando que si sabía que ella se encontraba tras el muro que daba al otro lado del comedor. La rubia solo asomó su rostro a la entrada/salida, su expresión contenía muchas emociones revueltas.

—No, gracias madrina. Acabo de tomar té mientras comía el postre con María chan y Tsubasa san.

—Entiendo —respondió con sutileza, Beato iba a dar la media vuelta para irse cuando Virgilia agregó algo más—, ten un poco más de paciencia Beato, pronto lo comprenderás.

—… —se quedó estática unos segundos y dijo para cortar con la conversación—, es tarde, en un momento tengo que irme al trabajo. Voy a alistarme.

Beato ni reparó en mirar a su madrina, o la que decía serlo. Ya no tenía idea de nada, ya no imaginaba que cosas le ocultaban todos en esa casa. Lamentaba terriblemente haber espiado parte de esa conversación tan confusa, ahora solo tenía un remolino de palabras y cosas que para ella carecían de sentido. No lo entendía, no entendía nada, y mucho menos entendía ahora que sabía que Battler formaba parte de ese pasado.

_A la ruleta le gusta girar siempre en sentido contrario al mío_, pensó.

Virgilia sabía y entendía sus sentimientos, pero de nada servía. A fin de cuentas, nada podía hacer.

* * *

**Meta-Mundo**

La sala de debates, normalmente iluminada por alguna clase de luz perfecta, ahora yacía alumbrada por velas en distintos trípodes que flotaban en el aire, chorreando cera por los lados. En lo que debía ser el techo era similar a una bóveda nocturna sin estrellas, pura oscuridad. Las claras paredes marcaban dos grandes siluetas, sombras proyectadas de dos individuas más pequeñas de lo que esas terribles figuras mostraban con muecas tétricas dignas de una noche de Halloween.

Tomaban el té en el centro de la habitación, estaban aburridas.

—Moo~, así que Beato está amnésica —comentó Lambdadelta por sacar el tema, dejando reposar su taza con té de ciruelas sobre el platito.

—Sí, podría decir que milagrosamente ha olvidado todo sobre su vida anterior, no recuerda nada sobre los juegos ni sobre las brujas —respondió Bernkastel tras pasar un cálido trago—aunque no debería decir que ha corrido con suerte, ahora está encerrada en la jaula que Battler creó sin conciencia alguna para ella.

—Ooo~h, no sé porqué no me extraña —dijo con ironía—después de todo, el mundo que generó fue su responsabilidad, aunque nosotras le cedimos la autoridad para crearlo.

—Nosotras no somos responsables de eso, al menos no yo —aclaró Bern desentendiéndose—recuerdo que fue tu idea el otorgarle lo que quisiera si lograba derrotar a mi pieza.

—Lo sé, lo sé Bern. No tienes que recordármelo cada segundo —evadió—a veces me arrepiento de haberlo sugerido, mira que crear un mundo paralelo taaaaan soso y aburrido, ¡tsuun!

—Ushiromiya Battler no es la clase de humanos que desearían algo demasiado codicioso para sí mismo, es por eso que te ha salido así la jugada —recalcó Bernkastel bebiendo un poco de té y luego dejando la taza sobre la mesa, donde su reflejo se encerraba en el diminuto espejo líquido. —Pero, eso no quiere decir que siempre se mantenga en esa armonía —agregó captando el interés de Lambdadelta, quien estaba entendiendo sus intenciones.

—Ooo~h, así que en verdad piensas poner el mundo de Ushiromiya Battler de cabeza —dedujo con una sonrisa—, ne ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer, Bern?

—Como el juego no puede empezar si Beato no recuerda nada, entonces tendré que apelar a otras opciones para no morir de aburrimiento en este plano dimensional —respondió—lo bueno y malo de ese mundo paralelo es que se encuentra muy incierto, y con tantos factores cualquier cosa podría suceder.

—Eso es verdad, pero ¿tú no quieres que Beato recuerde quien es y se retome el juego?

Bernkastel miró a su compañera y sonrió de forma sospechosa.

—Te estaría mintiendo si te dijese que sí, por un lado —admitió—, Beatrice ahora no es más que una humana. No. Es una pieza más en este tablero desorganizado, mucho más manipulable de lo que era antes. Por otro lado, sería un poco interesante que recobrase sus memorias poco a poco, así podría divertirme un rato con su desesperación, y puede que eso sea la clave de que los siguientes juegos sean más entretenidos.

—A ver si te entiendo bien —empezó a analizar Lambda—si Beato no recuerda nada sobre su pasado es bueno para ti porque puedes jugar cuanto quieras con ella. En cambio si recupera sus recuerdos podría tener una reacción inesperada que, podría ser un factor interesante para el reanudar del juego. —Concluyó—. Desde ambos puntos de vistas no pierdes nada. Corrección. _No perdemos nada_.

—Exactamente —afirmó Bern—será más entretenido si se demora en recordar, si es que algún día lo hará. Eso solo sería para aplacar el aburrimiento mientras el juego sigue parado.

—Hablando sobre eso… tendremos que arrinconar a Battler para que lo empiece, sin él tampoco podemos continuar.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —repuso Bernkastel con una sonrisa tranquila—ya tengo la medida perfecta que lo hará entrar en materia de juego.

Lambdadelta sonrió maravillada y sonrojada de felicidad.

—No sabes como adoro esa malicia tuya, Bern~

* * *

Bueno, ya salieron las malosas, y ahora es cuando empieza. Ya con este capi de respuestas muere el prólogo de forma semi oficial, y comienza la trama como es.

En el siguiente episodio, muuuuuuchas cosas más.

Espero sus comentarios, amo sus dudas, teorías y empanadas mentales ;D ¡me enriquece de satisfacción!, ¡por el bien de la sección en español de Umineko!

Como diría Ange... y cierto personaje...

_See you again~~_

¡Bye bee!


	7. El Príncipe rojo y la quimera I

¡Llegué yo con otro capítulo de **A Final Dream**!, sí, logré terminar el sexto y ha quedado bastante largo, pensé en cortarlo por la mitad ya que no tengo un capítulo de por medio pero... decidí que por tanta fidelidad con la historia se merecían el capi completo n_n así que se los dejo de regalo. ¡Ya solo queda menos de dos semanas para tener vacaciones y podré demorarme menos! -Kiri rueda por el suelo desesperada porque acaben los finales-, aún así, creo que por darme este lujo demoraré con la entrega del 7 capítulo, pero a mi parecer vale bien la pena, ¡les dejo 30 páginas de Word para justificar la espera del próximo!, espero que lo valga ;)

Revieeeews~

_-Beautifly92: _Si, pienso lo mismo u.u pobre Beato que ni aún con todas las pistas del mundo logra comprender su cabeza loca, pero es la idea, no debe resultarle fácil recuperar sus recuerdos. No te culpo por pensar mal de Selene, aunque yo la adore, pero veamos como se porta en este capítulo ;3 gracias por seguir leyendo.

_-HimekoHalko: _Selene, Selene, ¡Selene! ¡Si que causas estragos mujer! xD, te entiendo, yo al principio cuando comencé a estudiar el personaje tenía esa duda existencial, pero al final acabé amándola, no dudo que te pase lo mismo x3 aunque bueno, no sé, es mi opinión como escritora. ¿Por qué soy tan mala?, porque es mi trabajo hacerlo e_e así como RyuKishi07 es perverso con todo lo que hace en la novela visual yo debo serlo el DOBLE con este fic, ¡muahahahaha! xD, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes tu Battler&Beato cortesía de la casa x3 espero que te guste. Por cierto, amé tus drabbles en inglés de _My Beloved Beatrice, _eres mi ídolo.

_-MissAzalie: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, y también porque logró el efecto que quería, ¡Jojojojo!, si, yo también lo siento mucho por María, la verdad es que lo que vi en el anime sobre ella y Rosa me partió el alma. Yo antes detestaba a María por lo cría insoportable que a veces se ponía, y entendía un poco a Rosa por desquitarse así, aunque pensaba que se pasaba un poco de la raya cuando la furia la dominaba, pero después de ver como era Rosa... cielos, casi lloré y entendí a la pobre. ¡Pero bueno!, ¡Ella está muy bien ahora y lo estará mejor todavía!, ya vas a ver ;3 Entiendo lo de Lambdadelta y Bernkastel a la perfección, y admito que las odié en su momento, pero después comprendí que solo jugaban su papel y ya, no había un motivo en sí para que me cayeran mal. Con Erika no puedo decir lo mismo... a esa la quiero destrozar a penas tenga el momento, su papel dentro del juego lo entiendo, pero no tiene esa chispa del personaje como lo tiene Beatrice o Selene que me hace tomarle cariño. Sobre el pecado del Battler, fíjate que tu pregunta me hizo replantearme la idea que tenía para eso, la tengo más o menos estructurada, pero quiero tomarme el tiempo para acomodarlo y que sea la bomba del siglo (?), ya me gustaría a mí xD. Bueno, lo del pecado lo decidí dejar para la segunda temporada del fic. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que alcances la cúspide del fangirlismo x3, que yo lo hice mientras lo escribía~

_-Nana Walker: _¡Nana, Nana!, vi que actualizaste tu fic de Umineko _Quinto juego, _leeré el segundo capítulo apenas tenga oportunidad, ahora solo estoy para subir el capítulo. No te preocupes por la demora, tienes mi comprensión T-T la Uni es asfixiante. Te pasaré el link en cuanto suba la imagen y rectifique con Suigin para ver si la puedo usar para representar a Pierrot ;3 Sobre Selene y tu teoría... vas muy rápido xD, el juego todavía no empieza y a saber si va a empezar o no -eso lo pongo en duda-. Desgraciadamente Beato no hizo eso porque sabía que Virgilia no le diría nada, u.u ya lo ha intentado muchas veces. Con María lo entiendo, con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de mis personajes más estimados de Umineko. Y sí, Battler es puro amor, es tan... tiernamente tonto pero noble y tan ¡ash!, es un buen chico ;) sigue dándole a las teorías que seguro aciertas ;D ya llevas una en tu favor~

Chicas, como el capítulo es larguito y tiene mucho que dejar, les aconsejo que tomen papel y lápiz o un documento en Word/WordPad/Block de Notas para que tomen apuntes de todo para hacer sus teorías y armar sus empanadas mentales que deseen comentar en sus reviews, que yo les prometo contestar en el siguiente capítulo (sin spoilers y sin garantía de que responda tal cual si mi intención es dejarlas intrigadas un rato *evliling critical*)

¿Me falta algo?, ¡Cierto!, dos cositas. Decidí que tras buscar canciones que me gustaran y convencieran, ponerle opening y ending a la historia, solo como música de ambiente, por si quieren ver el fic más animesco xD, ojo, son sin fines de ánimo y lucro, las canciones no me pertenecen (hasta que me decida a componer algo), curiosamente el op es de la misma novela visual. Es TSUBASA, Ending del EP6, y el Ending es Tomorrow de Avril Lavigne. Pueden buscar las traducciones en la web o en los vídeos subtitulados de Youtube y comparar la historia con la letra. Lo otro es que le agregué un omake corto a este capítulo, ya que con esto comienza lo verdaderamente interesante del fic. Las cosas ya se ponen peliagudas. Espero que estos detalles sean de su agrado ;)

¡Bueno! ¡A la historia!

Disclaimer: Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansión, la trama del fic me pertenece, los personajes OC tienen a sus dueños y yo solo me ocupo de hacerles la vida cuadritos a Battler, ¡Ups! ¿Yo dije eso? xD

Advertencia: Pistas sueltas, un poco de romanticismo implícito y comedia, ah sí, y momentos B&B.

Como siempre ¡Qué la magia de la Bruja de Oro les engrandezca en su lectura, ahora y siempre~!

* * *

_**El Príncipe rojo y la quimera I**_

**Penthouse, hogar de George Ushiromiya.**

Se encontraban todos los primos Ushiromiya, a excepción de María, reunidos en la sala de visitas en el apartamento, o mejor dicho, Penthouse, donde George se estaba residenciando. El mayor de la tercera generación Ushiromiya, a partir de Kinzo Ushiromiya vivía allí solo con Sayo, su pareja, con la que contrajo matrimonio hace un año y decidió pasar el resto de su vida, muy a pesar de las protestas de su madre con quien llevaba peleado dos años. En fin. Esta parte de la historia no será tocada ahora, sino más adelante. Pasaremos de lleno al asunto que el pelirrojo de los primos discutía con sus semejantes.

—Por eso pensé que lo mejor era que María se quedara por los momentos en casa de ellas. —Battler acababa de terminar de explicarle a George lo sucedido con María, e informaba a Jessica de lo decidido. Esperaba sus opiniones.

—En cierta forma las previsiones que has tomado con respecto a la situación son correctas —dijo George tras analizar la cuestión—, mantener la discreción mientras aclaramos esto es mejor a provocar que nuestros padres se vengan contra la tía Rosa.

—Yo también estuve de acuerdo —intervino Jessica—después de todo, la tía Rosa está sola y es la menor de los hermanos. Papá siempre me dijo que ella era quien cargaba con todas las presiones que los mayores ponían en ella por ser la menor.

—Eso es de entender, pero lo que me parece ilógico es que María se haya estado quedando sola durante días en la casa —opinó Battler—no importa como lo mires, eso no tiene justificación.

—Tienes razón, María chan tiene solo once años, y su personalidad deja claro que le tomará más tiempo dejar de ser una niña —opinó también George.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes dos pero, ¿por qué tía Rosa haría algo así? —se preguntó Jessica revolviendo la pajilla dentro de su vaso de zumo de naranja con hielos deshaciéndose en su interior.

—Sobre eso, llamé a su compañía —informó George ganándose la mirada de Jessica y Battler—, dijeron que la tía Rosa estaba en un viaje de vacaciones por quince días en Shibuya —los ojos de sus primos se ensancharon por la sorpresa, George continuó—según no dejó ningún teléfono para contactarle, solo pude decir que le dijeran sobre mi llamada en cuanto regresara.

—No puede ser… —Jessica estaba sin palabras.

—Tía Rosa dejó a María sola en casa… por irse de vacaciones… —rugió Battler en tono controlado, apretando sus rodillas con las manos.

—Lo sé, es algo completamente irresponsable —corroboró George—, pero aún debemos escuchar lo que tía Rosa diga al respecto, terminar de juzgarla sin escuchar su versión nos llevará a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—Pienso que no hay nada apresurado en lo qué concluir con esto… —dijo Jessica manteniendo la calma—, esperar por tía Rosa sería lo correcto, y María chan podría seguirse quedando en la residencia Tonohara con Beato chan.

—Sí, será lo mejor por ahora —dijo George, no muy convencido—aunque ¿esas dos chicas, Beato y Selene, son de confianza?

—Bueno, Battler las conoce mejor que yo al parecer.

—Pues sí —reconoció, era lo mejor para evitarles preocupaciones a sus primos—, no tienen de que preocuparse. La casera es bastante amable y no cobrará nada, hablé con ella en la tarde.

—Si tú lo dices Battler kun, debe ser verdad —George le dio su voto de confianza con una sonrisa.

—Digo lo mismo —Jessica también confiaba. Ya Battler podía dejar el tema por zanjado.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, era una señal de que pronto llovería fuerte. Últimamente en Tokio el clima estaba así, llovía bastante por las noches y en la mañana era soleado. Era normal porque estaban en la transición del verano al otoño. El pelirrojo supo que si no marchaba ahora mismo sería más problemático llegar a su casa, y esta vez no traía la limusina, más por gusto que otra cosa, Battler prefería moverse por sí mismo.

Así podía ver el mundo desde afuera, como debe ser.

* * *

**Calle en vía a la residencia Tonohara.**

—_Te sientes responsable por eso, aunque no sepas exactamente porqué lo eres_ —le había dicho su madrina a Battler.

—_Podría ser eso, y también… que he tenido esa inquietud desde que todo eso pasó, cuanto más pasaban los días sin saber nada, más deseos sentía de encontrar una explicación, aunque tratase de olvidarlo._

Confuso.

—_Aunque sepa que toda la vida tranquila que he llevado hasta ahora puede acabarse, no quiero escapar de la situación. _

No entendía

—_Te sientes responsable por eso, aunque no sepas exactamente porqué lo eres._

No entendía en lo absoluto.

La pequeña sacudida del bus al estacionar junto a la calzada de la parada la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Despegó el lado de su cara del vidrio, medio somnolienta, incorporándose del asiento junto a la ventana en donde venía durante el trayecto en bus. Deslizó las monedas del pasaje reglamentario en el buzón de cobranza y descendió la escalerilla de forma casi distraída.

Unas frías gotas de lluvia le rozaron el rostro, comenzaba a llover. Instintivamente empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su bolso el paraguas plegable, su mano no lo encontraba. Hurgó con más profundidad sin éxito. No lo llevaba consigo. Beato suspiró frustrada.

—Seguro lo dejé en la recepción cuando llegaba —dedujo sin pensarlo demasiado. Ese día había sido pésimo en el trabajo. Su jefe había querido promoverla a un puesto que sinceramente no quería ostentar, y que casualmente era codiciado por muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo. Sumando eso a la envidia que ya se cocía en el ambiente, la propuesta de ascenso solo dio pie a una pequeña confrontación verbal con ellas en la que acabó pagando los platos rotos.

Beato había pensado muchas veces en renunciar, pero conseguir otro trabajo de medio tiempo que se ajustara a su horario con la universidad era un poco costoso. En sí era capricho suyo el salir a trabajar mientras estudiaba, con la intención de apoyar en los gastos de mantención de la residencia. Sentía que viviendo allí de gratis sin colaborar en nada era injusto, aunque su madrina opinara lo contrario y fuese siempre tan considerada. Beato quería retribuir todo lo que Virgilia hizo por ella tras ese extraño accidente.

Otra vez volvía al punto donde empezaba todo. Su pasado.

Comenzó el trayecto rumbo a la residencia, sin paraguas, solo con el abrigo de algodón rojo cereza que empezaba a empaparse con la lluvia, que ya caía con más auge. El cristal de los lentes se le empañaba haciéndole la visión borrosa, frunció el ceño por eso. Pensó en quitárselos, igual no eran indispensables para ver, solo eran un accesorio… bueno, no del todo. Beato sabía que dependía mucho de esos lentes, cuando se los quitaba por mucho tiempo –excepto en las horas de sueño- nada bueno pasaba. Empezaba a sentirse mareada, alucinaba… o eran esas mariposas doradas que notaba siempre cerca de ella lo que llamaba _alucinación_. También se le venían algunas extrañas imágenes a la cabeza, sucedían en intervalos donde perdía completa noción de la realidad. Era aterrador.

Lo meditó tres segundos antes de acceder a quitárselos y guardarlos en el bolso, solo sería un trayecto a la residencia y se los colocaría de nuevo… nada malo tendría porqué suceder. Decidió poner su mente activa, y el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue lo poco que pudo escuchar de la conversación de su madrina con Battler. El recuerdo la ahogó en preguntas: ¿Por qué hablaba su madrina de ella con Battler?, ¿Y por qué sentía que ambos sabían algo de ella que nadie había querido decirle, como en muchas ocasiones, _o siempre_, pasaba?

¿Por qué le estaban ocultando tantas cosas?

Beatrice seguía sin entenderlo.

Lo preguntaba siempre, con mucho cuidado, y las respuestas que daban tanto su madrina como Selene eran insuficientes y poco precisas. Se hacían las que no sabían nada, y al mismo tiempo daban la impresión de que sabían más de lo que aparentaban. No lo soportaba, en el fondo Beato odiaba con todas sus fuerzas esa situación donde la única tonta era ella. Sentía que esas intenciones no eran malas, y que trataban de cuidarla, pero demasiada protección sofocaba su alma. Sofocaban su vida y la convertían en lo que era. Una niña temerosa del mundo.

_Sentía tantas ganas de…_

— ¡Joi! —acababa de tropezar hombro a hombro con unos sujetos de apariencia callejera que no había visto venir por ningún lado, claro, estaba distraída. — ¡Joi, Joi! Mira qué tenemos aquí… —dijo uno de ellos con un tono de asecho que no le gustó nada a la rubia.

—Lo-lo lamento mucho —se disculpó con una pequeña inclinación, queriendo romper inmediatamente con el contacto verbal y visual. El aspecto de ambos hombres le daba muy mala espina. Iba a seguir de largo cuando sintió como le tomaban los hombros reteniéndola. Beato sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza porque las intenciones de ese par no podían ser más claras.

— ¡Joi, joi, oneechan! —le susurró uno muy cerca de la cara, justo en su mejilla izquierda. El hedor a una mezcla entre nicotina y alcohol le cortó la respiración. —No tienes porqué ser tan tímida…

— ¡Cierto! —Dijo el otro cerca de su otra mejilla— ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?, vamos a pasarla bien cerca de aquí…

Las palabras de aquellos dos se perdían en ecos dentro de su mente aterrada. _¿Qué voy a hacer…? ¿Qué voy a hacer…? Lo que estos tipos quieren… _Beato no quería ni decirlo en su mente. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta rabia por no sentirse capaz de lidiar con una situación donde era la víctima indefensa. Tal y como en repetidas veces se sentía.

Odiaba sentirse débil.

Fue ese primer pensamiento y la creciente rabia que sentía sobre si misma lo que le impulsaron a actuar sin tomar en cuenta si era o no muy peligroso. La reacción fue inmediata. Dos sacudidas concisas y se quitó a los dos hombres que tampoco la sujetaban con fuerza, era el miedo lo que le había impedido moverse en ese tiempo. Apartando a esos dos se echó a la carrera al cobijo de la lluvia, sin mirar atrás, escuchaba sus voces persiguiéndola por la calzada.

— ¡Oye, regresa aquí!

— ¡No podrás ir muy lejos preciosa!

—_Maldita sea…_—maldijo Beato en su mente mientras corría a todo lo que podía sin fijarse en qué dirección. Solo quería perderlos, que desaparecieran de alguna manera…

Momentos de adrenalina, donde su corazón latía desbocado, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, y su cerebro arrojaba imágenes que no pertenecían a aquella realidad que vivía… Comenzaba a ver algo, pero estaba muy distorsionado, solo conseguía distinguir un rostro femenino y su enorme sonrisa de macabro regocijo. ¿De quién se trataba?

— ¡Oigan, vengan! —llamó uno de los hombres que todavía le perseguían a un grupo de cuatro más que casualmente estuvo a disposición de los delincuentes. Su suerte ahora no podía ser peor. Eran seis contra una. En poco la alcanzarían.

—_Dioses… ¿Por qué me traicionan ahora? _—pensó con frustración.

El miedo se apoderaba de sus sentidos, pero una parte de ella estaba decidida a no dejarse atrapar sin dar pelea o intentar por lo menos burlarlos. Por eso sus piernas no estaban dispuestas a fallarle y todavía le separaban unos metros de esa jauría de lobos hambrientos. Pero incluso así, Beato sabía que no tardarían en alcanzarla si seguía corriendo en línea recta por la calle.

Encontró un callejón. Una vía rápida que la llevaría a la otra calle sin problemas. Sin dudarlo dobló hacia esta, notando que solo tres seguían en la faena. Los otros probablemente habían desistido. Encontraba la salida cerca, solo tenía que pasarla y estaría libre…

Sintió esa esperanza desmoronarse cuando uno de ellos, bastante fornido se interpuso entre ella y la salida, empujándola con un solo brazo bruscamente contra la pared. Beato inspiró el aire que sus pulmones necesitaban para el ritmo tan acelerado que llevaba. El corazón ahora no le latía rápido por la carrera, los seis sujetos estaban allí rodeándola dentro de ese callejón tan cerrado donde se había venido a meter, sola contra esos hombres que cualquier cosa podrían hacerle… Estaba acorralada, y el miedo se reflejó en sus facciones. Tenía todo el cuerpo pegado contra la pared en esfuerzo por acortar aunque fuese mínimamente la distancia con esos.

El primero que le había hablado se le acercó bastante, tenía una navaja en la mano y la deslizó primero por su mejilla usando la cara contraria al filo y fue bajando por su esbelto cuello, donde rajó el cuello de la camisa para dejarlo más al descubierto. La chica comprimió un gemido de terror. El miedo era un factor que excitaba a sus captores.

—Saaa oneechan, nosotros te advertimos que no podrías ir muy lejos… —le susurró al oído, el olor y la cercanía de aquel hombre le producía un asco indescriptible, intolerable. Tenía tantas ganas de quitárselo de encima pero carecía del valor para hacerlo, el miedo al final la había paralizado. —Vamos a tener que enseñarte a no desobedecer a tus mayores…

—N-no… —alcanzó a decir, su boca era la única que no quedó en su totalidad dominada por el miedo—… no se me… acerquen…

—Oh… que mal… —se burló su captor apegándose a la chica y presionándola más contra la pared apropósito—porque yo si quiero…

—As…co… —murmuró en voz tan baja que el hombre tuvo que acercar su oído para escuchar lo que salía de sus labios—, asco… ¡me dais asco! —gritó. La mano de Beato que había estado presionando algo fuertemente en su bolsillo salió repentinamente, y clavó en la mejilla de su acosador un objeto metálico afilado con tal fuerza propiciada por la adrenalina en su cuerpo que le atravesó la membrana.

— ¡UUUWAAAAA! —aulló, la mejilla le sangraba a montones y el dolor como la sorpresa fue indescriptible. Le había clavado una llave pequeña, pero de bordes suficientemente afilados para penetrar la carne. La que menos se lo creía era la rubia que lo miraba atónita de cómo se retorcía el hombre de rodillas a su frente. Sus compañeros actuaron por fin, algunos situándose junto a su compañero.

—Maldita perra, vas a pagarla caro ahora —le amenazó uno de ellos con intenciones de acercarse para ejecutar su venganza.

No lo hizo. Sintió que alguien le llamaba con dos toquecitos en el hombro. Volteó ingenuamente hacia quien le buscaba guiado por el simple acto de responder, y se encontró con un puño que le destrozó la nariz y de paso lo tumbó con la fuerza del impacto. Los otros se quedaron callados y observando a quien se acababa de autoinvitar a la situación.

—Vaya, esto es lo último en lo que pensaría que sucedería al final del día —comentó Battler haciéndose espacio en el círculo, sumamente tranquilo. O lo que era en realidad, ocultaba su enojo tras esa calma fría. Miró a Beato quien estaba más sorprendida todavía de verlo, y le dedicó una media sonrisa. —Parece que estos tipos están molestando mucho, ¿no Beato? —Le preguntó la mar de lo despreocupado. La chica iba a responderle con un "¿qué haces aquí?", pero en lugar de eso chilló alertando al pelirrojo.

— ¡Cuidado, tras de ti! —le advirtió del peligro. Uno de los matones iba a golpearle a traición.

Battler sonrió. Y se volvió hacia el sujeto evadiendo su golpe y enterrándole su puño en el estómago y luego a la quijada para conmocionarlo. Seguido le llegó un segundo por la derecha con ganas de clavarle una navaja de bolsillo. El filo le rozó el costado, bastante superficial. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse y le dio una patada a este en el plexo solar sacándole el aire y mandándolo contra el muro donde acabó fuera de combate.

La razón por la que Battler le iba bien defendiéndose y atacando, aunque contara con desventaja de número, era porque en sus tiempos de secundaria le había tocado en repetidas ocasiones recurrir a la defensa personal, que bien pulió en esos dos últimos años como manera de pasar el tiempo con la ayuda de su primo George, quien le instruyó un poco más en lo que ya sabía de artes marciales. Eso no quería decir que tenía todas las de ganar. En una le tomaron de los brazos inmovilizándole, donde otro se aprovechó para usarlo como saco de boxeo, golpeándole el pecho, estómago y el rostro repetidas veces. A Beato se le escapó un grito desesperado.

— ¡Battler san!

En respuesta, el pelirrojo se vio harto de ser el juguete de ambos sujetos. Aplicó fuerza en sus piernas como le explicó su primo y esperó el momento para darle una patada en el estómago a su agresor alejándolo de sí, terminando en una pila de cubos de basura. Al otro que lo sostenía y estaba distraído le propinó un codazo en el pecho y otro puño en la cara para rematar y asegurarse de que no molestara.

Beato iba a suspirar de alivio, cuando su cara mutó rápidamente al horror, advirtiéndole muy tarde a Battler.

Un porrazo en toda la espina dorsal de su espalda, cayó de rodillas por el impacto sosteniéndose de sus manos. Fue un golpe repentino y certero que le cortaba la movilidad. Sentía que poco a poco iba a ir perdiendo las fuerzas y quedaría a merced de los que pudieran moverse todavía. Claro. El que le pegó con el tubo de hierro era uno de esos, al que le había roto la nariz si mal no recordaba.

No podía quedarse así, Beato todavía corría peligro, tenía que irse de allí.

—Bea-to, huye —logró decir aunque su voz sonaba atorada.

—N-no… no te puedo dejar así —respondió luchando contra los molestos sollozos que cortaban su voz y le impedían pensar con claridad.

—Ve-te —insistió.

No podía, oh por Dios, no podía dejarlo solo allí poniendo su vida en riesgo por ella.

De pronto, en su cabeza se alojó una imagen que le sacó de la realidad por espacios de segundos. Era él, con una gran espada roja atravesándole el pecho, tan frágil, tan muerto, sentía dolor de solo verlo, un sentimiento de congoja se apoderó de su corazón provocando incluso que una lágrima imperceptible se deslizara por una esquina de sus párpados.

—Battler… —susurró—Battler… —reclamó su nombre nuevamente. La entonación fue lo que despertó a Battler de su letargo. Esa era… la voz de…

El segundo golpe por la espalda estuvo a punto de terminar con su conciencia, el tubo de metal no frenó su recorrido hasta que se encontró con la mano de Battler que lo retenía antes de que golpease su cabeza. Una sonrisa confiada se pintaba en sus labios.

—_Dame da, ¡zenzen dame da!_* —rezó su frase célebre. Se incorporó azotando al sujeto con otro puño en la zona herida que lo dejó sin más ganas de seguir probando suerte en detener a ese chico pelirrojo. Un pelirrojo que había terminado con seis hombres él solo.

Battler jadeó, ni las escenas de acción en las películas cansaban y dolían tanto. Se iba a acercar a Beato, quien por su mirada más despierta daba por terminado ese extraño episodio mental. Desgraciadamente siempre hay una piedra en el camino cuando las cosas aparentan estar más tranquilas.

El hombre del cachete perforado apuntaba a Beato con una navaja, advertencia y chantaje visual que obligó a Battler a detenerse. Notó que tenía un punto en su favor, la mano de ese hombre temblaba de nerviosismo, así como sus palabras salían dolorosamente de su boca ensangrentada.

—A-trassh… a-trasssh o sucederá al-go ma-lo… —amenazó intentando sonreír, obteniendo más dolor y una mueca horriblemente lastimera en su rostro.

Battler obedeció gruñendo en voz baja, probó con el don de la negociación en situaciones críticas.

—Baja eso… déjala ir a ella y no le hagas nada… —comenzó diciendo despacio y tratando de sonar lo más persuasivo posible—tendrás lo que quieras pero déjala a ella en paz…

— ¡Cashllate! ¡mírash lo quesh me ha hescho esha perrsha! ¡ahhoras voys a deshtrozarsh shu cara tals cómo lo hisho con la míash! —bramaba con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Hablaba enserio, pero cometía el error de dejar su furia salir antes de actuar, otorgando el tiempo justo para reaccionar.

Beato clavó la suela de sus botas en el pie del hombre que tenía más cerca, lo hizo por primera vez desde que tenía memoria con toda la malicia del mundo. El dolor distrajo al hombre que ahora chillaba por sumar una molestia más a la lista. Battler tuvo su oportunidad para desarmarlo y dejarlo inconsciente con un certero golpe en la nuca. Sencillo y justo.

Ya todo el drama había pasado y los pocos que tenían fuerzas para levantarse huyeron despavoridos, no era su noche de suerte.

— ¡Ba-battler san! —Beato alcanzó a sostenerlo para servirle de apoyo, el joven estaba atiborrado de golpes, no eran severos, pero sí dolían mucho. Le ayudo a incorporarse lentamente, ayudándole a apoyarse de sus hombros. —No debió… se arriesgó demasiado y…

—Dime… Beato —le habló despacio y claro— ¿Crees que hubiese estado bien dejarlo así y que simplemente lo ignorara?

—Yo… —no quería responder, desvió la mirada por eso. No podía decirle que hizo mal, y por eso se encontraba tan herido. Prefirió cambiar el tema. — ¿Qué hacía a estas horas por aquí?

—Mi primo… —decía mientras ambos, Battler ayudado de Beato, salían del callejón y se movían en dirección a la calle—vive a unas cuadras de aquí, me fui sin la limusina. Iba camino a mi casa cuando te vi corriendo y a esos tras de ti.

Battler estaba mintiendo en algo, él no se dirigía a su casa expresamente. Iba a pasar por la residencia Tonohara antes para saber como estaba María y seguir hablando con Virgilia. No quiso pensar en que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera tomado esa decisión. Lo encontró como un golpe de suerte.

—Entiendo… —susurró Beato, con una media sonrisa teñida de culpa—muchas gracias Battler san.

—Beato —dijo en un tono serio que llamó su atención—, repítelo de nuevo, por favor.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundida— ¿qui-quiere que le agradezca de…?

—Repítelo de nuevo —dijo en el mismo tono, un poco más autoritario, y después sonó más amable—, pero sin usar el "san", solo… no lo hagas. Llámame por mi nombre de pila. Si quieres… agradécemelo de esa manera.

Las palabras del pelirrojo surtieron un efecto extraño en ella, era como si su corazón se encogiera y engrandeciera a un ritmo acompasado y sonante. Sintió que iba a sonrojarse de vergüenza, hizo un esfuerzo por controlar esa extraña reacción y trató de no sonar demasiado nerviosa.

—De- de acuerdo —respondió un poco trabada. Se sintió con suficiente confianza y sonrió más tranquila—. Gracias por salvarme, Battler.

Le tocó el turno a Battler de quedarse sin palabras y fuera de base. Era excesivamente raro que Beatrice se lo dijera de esa manera, aun si no recordaba nada. Sus oídos encontraban increíbles que la dueña de esa voz le dijera…

"_Gracias por salvarme, Battler"_

Porque él no lo había hecho en su momento más crítico.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara.**

La lluvia caía afuera, empañando las ventanas con gotas diminutas que se deslizaban por el cristal. Virgilia la contemplaba en silencio, sentada junto a la mesa dispuesta para el té, en el mismo salón donde se había servido el almuerzo. El aroma del durazno le deleitó antes de beber un sorbo cuidadoso de la taza humeante de porcelana europea.

—Las rosas deben estar felices afuera —comentó como si hablara consigo misma, no era del todo cierto— ¿No crees Selene?

—No me hables como si fuese tu discípula, Virgilia —le refutó con un mohín la de cabellos índigo, que aparecía repentinamente en una de las sillas vacías. Virgilia no le dijo nada con respecto al usar magia en la residencia, Beato no estaba en casa así que nada malo sucedería.

—En verdad no lo eres —repuso con calma ante la pequeña pero perceptible irritación de Selene, sabía que estaba molesta. —Pero, tu madre quien fue la persona que te entrenó y tu tutora si lo fue, una de las mejores por cierto.

—Beato fue la mejor —aclaró Selene—lo sigue siendo.

—Sí, pero ya no Selene. Ya no.

—Beato es una Bruja, no puedes negarlo Virgilia, no tú —le refutó Selene con aspereza.

—No lo estoy haciendo —dijo dejando la taza de té descansar sobre la mesa, le dedicó una mirada serena a la menor—solo que, tanto tú como yo sabemos demasiado bien de la situación de Beatrice, no hace falta que finjamos entre nosotras.

—Juuu, ¿Es por eso que te sentiste con toda la confianza de contarle a Battler? —Selene esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa, tras esa mueca había rabia contra Virgilia, e impotencia de sí misma. No había podido predecir cuando Battler regresaría a la vida de Beato, y en consecuencia todo, también… Selene siempre había sabido que era imposible desde el inicio, eso jamás lo iba a admitir. —Saaaabes, a veces me pregunto exactamente de qué lado estás Virgilia, si de Beatrice o de Battler Ushiromiya.

—Estoy del lado de ambos, deberías saberlo Selene —le contestó sin más—como también deberías saber que todos tus esfuerzos siempre fueron inútiles desde el inicio. Siempre lo has sabido. Ya no tiene caso que sigas esforzándote en separar sus destinos.

Selene aprisionó el cuchillo de mesa que reposaba sobre el mantel, tenía tantas ganas de enterrárselo a Virgilia en la garganta… que se callara de una vez. La anterior Beatrice le miraba con severidad exigente, propia de un maestro que regaña a su discípulo. Mientras más tranquila e indolente se mostraba Virgilia, más aumentaba la furia de Selene, y más crispado lucía su rostro. Los dientes se le apretaban bajo la mandíbula tensa, obligándose a callar. Sabía que tenía la batalla perdida en ese diálogo.

Milagrosamente alguien cortó la tensión.

— ¡Virgilia sama!, ¡Virgilia sama!, ¡Esto es grave! —avisó Leviathan, llegaba con prisa y su cara mostraba alteración. Las dos brujas se le quedaron viendo en espera de que se explicara. La estaca tomó aire rápidamente y retomó sus palabras. — ¡Battler sama y Beatrice sama…!

— ¿Beato? —Interrumpió Selene antes de que la peliverde continuara, fulminándola con la mirada— ¿Qué le sucedió a Beato? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ushiromiya Battler ahora? —la azotó a preguntas con tono exigente. Leviathan tuvo que esforzarse por no decir las cosas de forma que motivara más la irritación de Selene, los muebles de la mansión sabían de sobra de lo que era capaz estando enojada.

—Ba-battler sama llegó muy golpeado y Beatrice sama está…

No terminó de explicarse cuando Selene se levantó apresuradamente y atravesó el umbral empujando a la estaca de su camino, no estaba para consideraciones ahora. Tenía que velar por el bienestar de su amiga, y pobre del Ushiromiya si había hecho una estupidez y ella…

—Llévame a donde están, Leviathan —pidió Virgilia.

—Sí, Virgilia sama —obedeció.

El primer instinto de Selene fue dirigirse al recibidor, en la vía escuchó las voces de las hermanas del purgatorio y reconoció la del chico pelirrojo. Sus oídos le llevaron sin esperárselo hasta la cocina, donde encontró a la mayoría de las hermanas del purgatorio pululando alrededor del pelirrojo, Beato estaba con él, muy cerca de su rostro, no podía diferenciar el del Ushiromiya porque la imagen de ella se lo impedía.

— ¡Selene sama! —advirtió Mammon siendo la primera en notarla. Beato se separó inmediatamente de Battler volteando a verla. Selene quería poner su mejor cara de "pido explicaciones", cuando encontró por si sola la respuesta a sus inquietudes. Battler tenía uno de los ojos con los alrededores morados, y parte de su rostro hinchado, de este sobresalían una gasa acomodada con cinta adhesiva médica en la mejilla izquierda y una bandita en el puente de la nariz. A sus ojos muy cómico.

—Ouuuch~ ¿Pero qué te pasó acosador san? —Canturreó la pregunta bastante divertida— ¿Te caíste de una escalera en pleno acoso visual de algún vestidor? ¿Oooooh~ tal vez te pillaron y saliste con el rabo entre las piernas?

Beato le miró con reproche.

—Esto no fue ninguna broma, Selene —regañó, despreciando las actitudes de su amiga—Battler me salvó de unos hombres que querían atracarme.

La oración resonó en la mente de Selene haciendo el adecuado énfasis en la palabra _"atracado"_, sabía para qué Beato usaba ese término, por no emplear uno más grave. Selene miró a Battler, sin armas con las cuales acusarlo o burlarse, sin nada con lo que puyar su humor. Apenas se lo podía creer. Rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a su papel de amiga incondicional.

— ¿Jaaa? ¡No me digas! —Saltó, se acercó a Beato y le tomó las manos separándolas muy intencionalmente del alcance de Battler y pasando completamente de su discusión con el pelirrojo. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te sucedió nada, Beato?

—Yo estoy perfectamente, como ves —suspiró y miró a Battler de forma agradecida—Battler me defendió y por eso no me sucedió nada. —Beato no se dio cuenta, pero Selene acababa de notar el corte en el cuello de la camisa, hecho con un objeto filoso. Su mirada se enfrió por unos instantes, luego se encargaría de averiguar quienes fueron los responsables. — Por eso lo lastimaron. —Finalizó no sin cierto tono de culpa.

—No tienes porqué culparte, Beato —intervino Battler con una media sonrisa considerada—tú no querías meterte en problemas, no eres responsable de lo que pasó.

—Ya Leviathan me ha explicado lo sucedido —llegó Virgilia a la cocina en compañía de la estaca y el mayordomo Ronove—estamos agradecidos con lo que hiciste, Battler kun, fue una acción tanto noble como arriesgada. —Le congració dedicándole una sonrisa—, siéntete libre de estar en la residencia y de quedarte hasta que la lluvia amaine.

—Bueno… la verdad es que pensaba irme en cuanto me terminaran de atender las heridas pero… —comenzó a decir Battler un poco avergonzado por tantos halagos.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Le reprimió la misma Beato sin esperárselo ni él ni ninguno de los que estaban allí—, no puedes irte en ese estado a tu casa y menos con esa lluvia tan intensa.

—Beato…

—Beato tiene razón, Battler kun —aprobó Virgilia—sería muy imprudente el irse a pie con esas heridas y el clima tal como está. Lo mejor es que esperes a que escampe, o en su defecto… —la idea cruzó por su cabeza y no se le hizo mala—que pasaras la noche en la residencia.

— ¿¡EEEEHH! —exclamaron a coro las hermanas del purgatorio y Selene, boquiabiertas.

—Yo… no quisiera molestar… —trató de decir, un poco abochornado.

—No es ninguna molestia en lo absoluto —aclaró Virgilia condescendiente—creo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecer el que trajeras a Beato sana y salva a costa de todo.

—Bueno… yo…

—No creo que se pueda —protestó Selene cruzada de brazos, enfuruñada de forma infantil—todos los cuartos de la residencia están apartados, no hay lugar para el acosa…

— ¡Selene! —le reprendió Beato antes de que terminara la frase.

—Para Battler… —completó corrigiendo a regañadientes—, y el lugar donde duerme Ronove es muy incómodo para dos personas.

—No me importaría en realidad cederle mi habitación a Battler sama —dispuso el mayordomo, Selene le dedicó una mirada de "no estás ayudando". Ronove soltó una de sus risitas.

—No, la verdad es que si molesto mucho me conformaría con la sala o el suelo. —Dijo Battler siendo modesto.

Beato estaba conteniendo una alternativa, y por fin se atrevió a darla.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación —dijo. Todos se volvieron a ella con un "¿¡Eeeh!" conjunto—, mi cama es más espaciosa y yo puedo dormir con Selene en su cuarto.

—O-oye ¿estás segura de eso? —le preguntó Battler un poco incómodo con la proposición, después de todo se trataba del cuarto de una chica.

—No tengo problema con eso —le dijo sin parecer importarle que un chico pasara la noche en su cuarto, claro, sin ella dentro—, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Battler se quedó dudoso, sin saber bien porqué dudaba de algo tan simple y trivial.

— ¡Yahoo!, ¡por mí bien Beatooo~! —Se le enganchó Selene a la cintura muy acaramelada—sabes que en mi cama siempre hay espacio para ti~ —la forma en que Selene lo dijo le provocó un escalofrío y malos presentimientos a Battler, llegando incluso a mal pensar un poco.

—Lo haces sonar tan comprometedor… —murmuró Beato rodando los ojos con ironía, Selene siempre sería Selene.

—Entooonces~ le tocaría a él dormir con María —determinó Selene, mirando a Battler todavía abrazada a Beato.

—Vale, por mi no hay problema —Battler estuvo de acuerdo, a Selene no le gustó esa familiaridad del pelirrojo, y volvió a fruncir el ceño como una niña berrinchuda. No iba a contentarse con Battler solo por haber salvado a Beato, él seguía siendo su piedra en el camino.

—En ese caso. Ronove, prepárales algo de cenar a Beato y a Battler, creo que son los únicos que no han comido —sugirió Virgilia, luego le dirigió una mirada a las estacas—, las niñas también deberían irse a dormir, es un poco tarde. —Las hermanas entendieron la indirecta de la casera, asintieron y abandonaron la cocina tras despedirse formalmente de sus "superiores".

—Con su permiso, ¡Buenas noches Battler sama, Beatrice sama! —. Se fueron, dejando un poco confundida a Beato, ¿Battler sama? ¿Por qué eran tan formales con él también?

La cocina quedó bastante despejada, y Battler fue capaz de darse cuenta de que en realidad era espaciosa, como la sería en un restaurante mediano. Sus paredes cubiertas de losas marmoteadas, alacenas y gavetas de madera pulida, los instrumentos colgando adecuadamente en sus respectivos sitios, y la mobiliaria de los últimos tiempos: cocina, heladera, congelador. Era el entorno de un chef, la residencia Tonohara estaba bien remunerada.

Virgila los había dejado solos con Ronove, quien inmediatamente tomó el delantal de cocina y se dispuso a hacerles de cenar. Selene seguía colgada de Beato, la más alta le hizo una seña de que le dejara espacio libre. Después de todo estaba atendiendo las heridas de Battler. Selene hizo un mohín y cedió a su petición en silencio, sentándose en una silla junto al pelirrojo, a quien miraba con cierto recelo.

Beato tomó un paño de gasa limpio y lo untó con alcohol tras lavarse las manos por segunda vez, lo pasó con mucho cuidado por los pequeños zarpazos que tenía Battler en el rostro. Arrugaba cuando sentía el ardor demasiado molesto, pero trataba de no darle demasiado trabajo a Beato, empezó la conversación para olvidarse del dolor.

—Lo estás haciendo bien.

— ¿Eh?, ¿el qué? —le preguntó Beato separando el paño del rostro de Battler.

—Atender las heridas, lo haces bastante bien —le elogió—tienes una buena habilidad para esto, Beato.

—Vaya, gracias —respondió al cumplido—en realidad tenía mis dudas de si lo hacía o no bien, es la primera vez que lo pongo en práctica —admitió volviendo a pasar el paño por la mejilla del pelirrojo con cuidado y limpiar el resto de la sangre seca, para después retirarlo—. Aprendí algunas cosas sobre primeros auxilios y como tratar ciertas heridas o golpes, mi hermano me enseñó.

— ¿Tú hermano? —interrogó escéptico, ¿Es que existía otro miembro de aquella particular "familia" de la que no estaba enterado?, porque hasta donde tenía entendido Beatrice no tenía parientes, o al menos no los conocía.

—Sí —afirmó ella, terminando de poner una última curita justo debajo del mentón—, él no se encuentra ahora en la ciudad, está de viaje haciendo un encargo —explicó—regresará en unos días, tal ves puedas conocerlo.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo mientras pensaba en alguien que ya conociera que estuviera haciéndose pasar por el hermano de Beato. Ronove no podría ser, y ahora que lo notaba no había visto a Gaap en la mansión, tampoco podría ser ella a menos que se estuviera haciendo pasar por hombre, e imaginarlo era sumamente ridículo. ¿El tal Pierrot?, miró a Selene como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta. La pelo índigo le remiró, se levantó de su asiento con cierto aire de malhumor y se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina.

—Subiré arriba, dejé a María jugando y quiero ver como sigue —avisó sin mirarles. Battler y Beato siguieron su recorrido hasta que perdieron su silueta en las escaleras. Ambos lo habían notado, Selene se había incomodado por algo.

—Le preguntaré lo que ocurre más tarde —le dijo a Battler—, la conozco y no querrá decirlo delante de ti.

—Creo que no le caigo muy bien —reconoció—, en sí no sé porqué empezamos llevándonos tan mal. Pensé que era así con todo el mundo pero veo que solo la ha tomado conmigo.

—Solo está algo celosa —le explicó—, lo normal en Selene es desconfiar de todos quienes se nos acercan, a excepción de los de la residencia. Tal vez piensa que le estás robando su amistad.

—Hm, si lo dices así lo entiendo pero, no creo que sea para tanto —razonó mirando a Beato. Una rara posibilidad pasó por su mente, la sospecha que tenía sobre que, Selene podría ser alguien más involucrado en aquel asunto tan escabroso de los recuerdos de Beatrice. —Después de todo, solo tenemos dos días conociéndonos ¿no?

—Es cierto, pero creo que lo que realmente le ha fastidiado es que me hallas sacado de ese apuro.

—Le sugiero que tenga cuidado ahora en adelante, Battler sama —le aconsejó Ronove repentinamente inmiscuyéndose en la conversación que venía escuchando mientras cocinaba. Servía en la mesa dos platos de comida ligera y de un aspecto exquisito, digno de un chef de primera. —Dicen que no hay nada más peligroso en este mundo que los celos de una mujer. —Lo dijo en una forma que hizo a Battler tomárselo como una advertencia indirecta.

A fin de cuentas, Battler no confiaba completamente en ninguna de las personas que vivían en esa casa, ni siquiera en la misma Beato.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara, habitación de Selene.**

Al abrir la puerta que daba a su pieza, no se encontró con el mismo espacio donde estaba la cama, las paredes de color lila claro, los peluches que atiborraban cada rincón y las reducidas dimensiones que hacían ver su cuarto como un sencillo centro de juegos infantiles. Era como entrar en una noche perpetua, iluminada al candor de unos luceros del tamaño de un balón, que pululaban por todos los alrededores destellando en luces doradas y plateadas. Lo que debería ser el techo era una bóveda celeste sin estrellas, en la que reinaba un enorme disco plateado. El astro que la identificaba. Selene acababa de llegar a su habitación en la fase nocturna.

Era como entrar en el claro de un bosque, sin árboles, sin los murmullos del viento, pero con algunos animales de peluche correteando cumpliendo el papel de la fauna silvestre. Selene avanzaba hacia la parte central de la habitación, o la dimensión que ocupaba la misma como tal. Desde allí le observaba María, sentada junto a una mesa de té, que rebosaba en dulces, pasteles de todo tipo, tartas y demás golosinas, y en el centro una tetera inglesa. Vestía con su traje como aprendiza de Bruja de los Orígenes. A su izquierda estaba Sakutaro, y a su derecha Tsubasa, con un traje de _Buttler_ sencillo. Este último le servía el té a los presentes y añadía una taza más para la recién llegada.

— ¡Selene!, ¡Selene! —la llamaba María con entusiasmo.

—Parece que llego tarde a la hora del té —comentó andando hacia ellos y sentándose en una de las sillas, asistida por Tsubasa quien se apresuró en acomodarle el asiento, un gesto educado.

—No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo sin darle importancia, sonriendo ampliamente—, ¿Beato ya llegó?, ¿Se unirá a la fiesta?

—Está abajo, pero dudo que suba pronto —explicó Selene sin mucho entusiasmo, soltó un suspiro—, está atendiendo a Battler, parece que le dieron una paliza camino acá.

— ¿A Battler? —Preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alarma, incluso Tsubasa y Sakutaro mostraron preocupación— ¿Battler está bien?

—Sí, está bien —dijo con una sonrisa que aliviara la preocupación de María, la pequeña no tenía culpa de su odio contra el pelirrojo—. Por lo que escuché, a Beato la atacaron esta noche unos tipos, y él apareció para defenderla.

—Entiendo —María volvió a sonreír—, Battler hizo bien, hizo muy bien.

—Selene sama —interrumpió Tsubasa con suavidad, tratando de no ser impertinente—, disculpe que se lo pregunte pero, ¿sucedió algo más?

— ¿Algo más?, ¿a qué te refieres Tsubasa? —María comenzó a notar lo que llamaba la atención de Tsubasa, lo hubiera advertido antes, pero estaba más atenta con lo que tuviera que contarle Selene que por la misma. Selene estaba distinta… estaba, de cierta manera melancólica.

— ¿Algo le preocupa, verdad?

—Cierto, Selene estás un poco rara —la niña le miraba con preocupación, sin entender el porqué ella se sentía así—, ¿qué sucede?

—No pasa nada María, gracias también por tu preocupación Tsubasa —sonrió levemente—perdonen que no me quede mucho tiempo aquí, quiero bajar en un rato para ver como sigue Beato.

Después de beber té, y apenas picar una de las tartaletas de melocotón, Selene se levantó de su asiento para abandonar la habitación. Se mantuvo callada el resto de la trivial conversación, y para María y el resto esa actitud no pasó desapercibida. La pequeña bruja no entendía que podía tener a su amiga así, aún formando parte del _Mariarge Sorciere_, María no sabía mucho de ella. Selene era una viajera, una desapegada natural de las cosas. Pero sabía que cuando le tomaba mucho aprecio a algo, una parte de ella permanecía sujeta a ese lugar. En ese caso, Beatrice.

—Selene —la nombrada se detuvo al escuchar la voz de María a sus espaldas— ¿Es por Beato que estás así, no?, ¿Ha sido porque Battler la encontró?

—Puede ser —dijo—puede que sea por eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí?, ¿por qué dejaste que viera a los muebles y se pusiera al tanto de todo? —preguntó. No lo entendía, Tsubasa tampoco y menos Sakutaro que prefería seguir al margen.

—Iba a ser una molestia si le daba por investigar a fondo —aclaró Selene—, era más sencillo que le dieran una explicación donde no estuviera tan ansioso saber.

—Pero, pensé que eras la primera interesada en que Battler no encontrara a Beato.

—Lo soy, _lo sigo estando _—la voz de Selene se tornó trémula, María lo notó. —Peeeee~ro —y volvió a canturrear animadamente, recuperando su juguetón característico—eso no quiere decir que tenga las cosas fáciles, ahora es cuando _él puede confundirse más. _Y créeme que eso será muuuy entretenido de ver.

—Lo comprendo —dijo María con una sonrisa—, entonces diviértete mucho confundiendo a Battler, así será mientras las cosas sigan su curso.

—No te preocupes María~ —su expresión se tornó maliciosa—nosotras tampoco nos aburriremos. Tú solo encárgate de tu parte y yo haré la mía, ¿vale? —sonrió.

— ¡Hai! —Aceptó animada—, ne Selene ¿Deberíamos hacer algo con los sujetos que molestaron a Beato?

—Mmm… —hizo como si se lo pensara mucho, con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior—, podrías rastrearlos y darles su merecido, te concedo el honor. Eso le dejará claros a todos los que intenten atacar a Beatrice estando indefensa que les espera algo peor que el infierno.

—De acuerdo, trataré de que no sea algo que llame mucho la atención.

—Sí, ahora más que nunca necesitamos mucha cautela —la expresión de Selene se tornó unos instantes seria—no sabemos cuando ellos pueden llegar.

—María —la llamó Tsubasa—, perdóname, tendré que dejarte por ahora. Debo regresar con Pierrot sama.

—Esta bien Tsuba-Tsuba, esta bien —la niña se le guindó al cuello, abrazándole afectuosamente, este permanecía agachado a su nivel y también le estrechaba con suavidad. —Ven a jugar mañana también, ¿sí?

—Vendré todas las veces que quieras —le dijo con sinceridad—ahora y siempre.

—Gracias, Tsuba-Tsuba.

—Hasta pronto, maestro —se despidió Sakutaro tratando de hacer una reverencia que le quedó muy corta por el traje que llevaba puesto.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakutaro, y cuida de María. —le pidió al tiempo se separaba de la pequeña.

—Uryuu, Sakutaro siempre cuida de María.

—No te preocupes Tsuba-Tsuba, aquí estaré bien, con Sakutaro, Selene y Beatrice —aseguró María.

—Sí —sonrió este, mirando a la niña y luego a Selene—, lo sé. Y me alegro mucho que te encuentres en tan buenas manos. Hasta mañana, María.

— ¡Oyasuminasai, otouu…! —no pudo completar la frase, Tsubasa se esfumó entre chispas de múltiples colores con forma estrellada. María bufó al verse cortada, mostrándose un poco desanimada. La mano consoladora de Selene se posó en su pequeño hombro.

—Yo creo que todavía no está listo —le dijo a manera de animarla, siendo comprensiva con la situación—dale un poco de tiempo.

—Uu sí —sonrió levemente—todo el que necesite.

—Bien, entonces bajaré a ver que está haciendo Beato.

—Te seguiré en un momento, debo acomodar tu alcoba, después de todo la desordené por la _tea party_ —dijo mirando hacia la mesa y el montón de dulces a rebosar.

—De acuerdo —abrió la puerta cruzando el umbral—, ¿no te demores, vale?

—Haaaaii —contestó María con una sonrisa, que se opacó en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Sakutaro lo notó inmediatamente.

— ¿María?

—Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo va a seguir soportando? —dijo más para sí misma.

— ¿Te refieres a Selene, verdad? —inquirió Sakutaro acercándose un poco a su dueña, su amiga y quien le otorgó la vida.

—A ella no le gusta que Beatrice no sepa quien es, pero, al mismo tiempo no le gusta que no sepa quien es Battler.

María se sentó en una de las sillas, enlazando sus manos, repasando lo que sabía de memoria.

—Battler tiene un pecado, ¿sabías?

—Sí, lo comentaron una vez tú y Selene anoche —dijo el animal de peluche humanizado.

—Su pecado principal, es no recordar lo que hizo hace ocho años en la isla. Y es algo a lo que no solo él tendrá que enfrentarse, también Beato, cuando recuerde quien es.

_Cuando recuerde… quien es Ushiromiya Battler._

_

* * *

_

**Residencia Tonohara, cocina.**

—Uff, gracias por la comida —agradeció Battler tras terminar con su plato, dejó los palitos en el pequeño reposo—, estuvo muy buena, tanto como la del almuerzo. Si que son afortunados los que viven aquí, comen delicioso todos los días.

Beato sonrió por el comentario.

—Ronove es muy buen cocinero, de eso no hay duda —agregó, y dijo más bajito en tono conspirativo—pero no hay que halagarlo a menudo, después encuentra demasiada confianza con la que hacerte sentir incómodo.

—Eso lo haría independientemente de todo, madame Beatrice. Mi contrato no dice nada con respecto a los comentarios de los sirvientes —dijo el mayordomo desde el fregadero, riendo como solo él imaginando el rostro abochornado de la joven al notar que le había oído perfectamente—. Pukukuku~

Beato se sonrojó un poco por la pena, y lo hizo aún más cuando Battler comenzó a reírse también.

— ¡¿Pe-pero qué es tan gracioso? —protestó entre el enojo y el bochorno.

—Nada, nada —dejó de reír—, no es nada Beato. Solo que tu cara se pone muy cómica cuando te avergüenzas.

Puso mala cara, no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso, y menos halagador. Se giró enfuruñada y cruzada de brazos, haciendo un mohín. Battler pensaba que se trataba de una niñería. Después de todo, una de las características que recordaba de la antigua Beatrice era su infantilismo en algunas ocasiones, cuando se veía en ridículo sobretodo.

Era curioso que no lo mostrara hasta ahora. Recordó que cuando se vio en el apuro contra esos hombres, Beato había reaccionado de forma extraña, por como dijo su nombre… le recordó mucho a la Beatrice que conoció en Rokenjima.

—Oye, quería preguntarte algo —siguió hablando aunque ella siguiera en su plan de ignorarlo—, tú… ¿estás bien tras lo que ocurrió?

— ¿Uh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó girando solo su rostro para ver a Battler.

—Digo… te noté extraña cuando estaba peleando contra esos —el rostro de Beato reflejaba un signo de interrogación. Battler se lo esperaba, aquello pudo ser solo un desvarío o ideas suyas. —Bueno, creo que exagero, debió ser normal ya que estabas asustada.

— ¡Cla-claro que estaba asustada! —Admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas y fallando en tratar de no sonar preocupada— ¡cualquiera lo estaría si golpean a alguien delante de sus narices sin poder hacer nada al respecto!

—Beato… —Battler no estaba perplejo por lo dicho, sino por la manera en que lo decía. Su adorable expresión le tentó a salir con otra broma, debía aprovechar por todas las veces en las que Beatrice le jugaba sus pasadas, ¿no? —. Luces muy mona cuando te sonrojas.

Y se sonrojó más.

— ¡¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? ¡Oigan no se rían en mi cara! —espetó mientras tanto Ronove como Battler se cuajaban de pura risa, mientras Beato gruñía inflando sus mejillas tintadas de carmín.

— ¡Iteteteteteteee…! —exclamó Battler, llevándose una mano al hombro derecho donde había recibido ese horrible golpe con el tubo de hierro. De tanto convulsionar por las risas había despertado su dolor. La impresión fue tal que las risas pararon en el acto. Beato incluso dejó de lado su molestia y se acercó en plan de ayudarle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Battler? —le preguntó con preocupación en la voz.

—S-sí, tranquila. Estoy bien —aseguró todavía con la mano sobre el hombro herido. Beato se acordó de ese golpe, cierto que aún no lo revisaba. Había parado para comer y no terminó de atender a Battler.

—Hay que revisar ese golpe —recordó—Battler, quítate la camisa por favor —le dijo en un tono que sonó extrañamente profesional. Battler se vio por unos momentos, intimidado con esa petición tan segura, incluso se ruborizó solo de malinterpretarlo un poco.

— ¿Qui-quieres que me la quite? —le preguntó todavía dudoso. Esa expresión le dio a entender a Beato como se había transgiversado una simple petición con ese doble sentido.

— ¡Deja de malinterpretar lo que digo! ¡Es para atenderte ese golpe! —respondió tratando de no verse avergonzada, con ese rojo en sus mejillas traicionero era algo difícil. Ronove no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y agregar un comentario de los suyos.

—Dicen que no hay palabras mal dichas, sino mal interpretadas —suscitó el mayordomo, cubriéndose con una mano la sonrisa burlona que no desaparecía de sus labios—, y hasta donde los he escuchado, ambos han malinterpretado de igual forma las palabras.

Ahora Battler y Beatrice estaban rojos.

Ronove era el ganador de esa partida.

La práctica había sido más fácil que la teoría. Al principio si tuvo algo de pudor cuando el pelirrojo se deshizo de la chaqueta, y posteriormente de la camisa de botones dejando su pecho al descubierto. Para no entrar en cosas obvias, Battler era atractivo a sus veinte años, voces femeninas lo confirmaban tanto como lo mujeriego que era. Y a ella le quedaba eso muy claro. Beato maldijo su libido en ese momento, seguía siendo mujer aunque se tratase de él ¿no?

Por suerte, el concentrarse en ese enorme hematoma de color púrpura que pasaba desde la espalda hasta el nacimiento del hombro sirvió para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Si que estaba horrible, incluso sintió dolor solo de verlo. Untó la pomada de gel en sus dedos y comenzó a masajear con mucho cuidado la zona afectada. Battler al inicio gruñó por el roce sobre la hinchazón, pero luego comenzó a sentir el alivio del movimiento de los dedos de Beato y el efecto analgésico del gel. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraba aliviado.

—Uh cielos —suspiró el pelirrojo—, me siento bastante mejor. En verdad debiste ser doctora en tu vida pasada, Beato.

—Ni pienses que me voy a tomar enserio ese comentario —volteó hacia otro lado, pensando en que el pelirrojo buscaba tomarle el pelo otra vez.

—Bueno, yo lo decía enserio —admitió en un tono sincero, despreocupado. Beato le miró sonreír—. Gracias por todo, Beato.

La chica carraspeó disimulando ese molesto… ¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse tan fácil?

—N-no ha sido nada, después de todo era lo correcto —dijo sonando desinteresada.

—Sabes, sonaría más sincero si dejaras de disimular que te da pena verme como el héroe esta noche —le dijo con toda la sinceridad descarada del mundo. Y logró justo lo que quería, que el rostro y las emociones de Beato se convirtieran en un mar de fuegos artificiales.

— ¡De-deja de decir esas cosas que no son ciertas! —Y volvió a darle la espalda, de brazos cruzados y bien enfuruñada—, mira que no me daba cuenta de lo presumido que eras.

—Jajajajajaja, solo un poco —rió el pelirrojo. Por detrás, Beato sonreía por el buen humor de Battler, entre tantas bromas se olvidó del peso de la culpa que sentía, se lo agradecía en el fondo.

—Parece que ya terminaron por aquí —llegó Selene entrando en la cocina, de aparente buen humor a diferencia de cómo había salido—, se hace tarde, les recomiendo que vayan a dormir. A él le toca el suelo —dijo señalando a Battler.

—Selene… —le reprendió Beato.

— ¿No soportas ni una broma inocente? —Selene sonrió al ver que Beato también sonreía, sin darle importancia a lo chocante de sus comentarios. En parte le gustaba eso, y en otras no. Una de sus características era sacar de quicio, hasta a sus amigos. —Bueno vale, Aka chan ya tiene su lugar donde dormir así que solo necesita un pijama de hombre aunque…

— ¿Cómo me llamó? —le preguntó bajito Battler a Beato.

—No preguntes —le respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—…Aunque, también te serviría una de mujer si no encontramos nada que te venga a ti —resolvió Selene sin mucho problema—, ya que la gran mayoría aquí es población femenina, dudo que encontremos algo de hombre.

—Oye, Selene —se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre, a lo que ella alzó la ceja sin hacerle mucha gracia—, ya sé que tienes intenciones maquiavélicas de travestirme, sacarme fotos y publicarlas en la universidad. Esa ya me la sé. Pero podría preguntarle a Ronove si tiene algo sencillo que me quede, o simple, duermo con esta ropa y ya.

—Oh, Aka chan, ¿cómo puedes pensar esas cosas tan crueles y enfermas sobre mí? —dramatizó Selene.

—Créeme, no es tan difícil. Se de antemano que no me soportas —el pelirrojo sonrío con sarcasmo ante la forzada sonrisa de la pelo índigo.

Beato se vio en la obligación de romper con el rebate de palabras entre ambos, o salirse de en medio en su defecto.

—Iré al desván y le preguntaré a Ronove si tiene algo para ti Battler, ahora vuelvo —dijo la rubia antes de salir de la cocina, dejando a los dos rivales a solas, donde podían matarse con las miradas si querían.

Battler suspiró y rompió con el silencio momentáneo.

—Tú, de todos los que están aquí en la residencia… —comenzó a decir mientras Selene iba al refrigerador por un vaso de leche fría—, ¿qué tienes que ver con Beatrice? —le preguntó por fin, serio. Era la principal duda sobre Selene que le ahogaba desde el día en que la vio en la enfermería.

La chica en su lugar sonrió, bebió unos tragos de leche quedándole unos graciosos bigotes blancos encima de la boca. Se los limpió con la punta de la lengua sin el menor reparo en Battler.

—Quien sabe —dijo hasta colocarse aun lado de Battler, en sentido opuesto—, puedes averiguarlo si quieres, _o puedes._

_

* * *

_

**Residencia Tonohara, habitación de Beatrice.**

— ¡¿Los tres en el cuarto?

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

—Sí, es que… María chan insistió y… —comenzó a explicar Beato, y María se le adelantó.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡María dormirá con Beato y con Battler!, ¡Uuu! —decidió la niña, como si hablara por sus mayores.

Battler estaba perplejo con la petición de María, una cosa era dormir en la habitación de la chica, sin la chica, solo con María. Y otra era dormir los tres en una misma cama. No, no era lo mismo que dormir con Jessica y María, ambas eran sus primas. Y Beato era…

Se sacudió esos enredos mentales, no tenía que darle tantas vueltas al asunto si nada comprometedor pasaba. Miró a Beato, también estaba indecisa, para ella podría ser incluso más incómodo dormir con un hombre en su cuarto, aunque María estuviese en medio.

Tenía que disuadir a la pequeña.

—María chan, no puedes decidir esas cosas por ti misma sin preguntarle a Beato que es la dueña del cuarto —trató de explicar Battler con delicadeza—, puede que a ella le incomode que yo esté aquí como un intruso.

— Uuu, a Beato no le molesta, ¿verdad Beato? —le miró esperando una respuesta afirmativa. La aludida no sabía donde meterse, no quería decirle que no a María y destrozar su ilusión, pero el dormir con un chico…, hasta donde sabía solo tenía contacto con hombres como Ronove que era el mayordomo y su hermano, quien no era tan constante.

—María, no es normal que un chico duerma con una chica sin tener algo —explicó seleccionando la manera más sencilla—, puede resultar hasta incómodo.

—Uu pero, Battler ya ha dormido con Jessica y conmigo —excusó, usando una carita de borrego a la que no podía resistirse.

—Eso es porque somos primos María —justificó Battler—, con la familia si se puede.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡Beato también es de la familia!, ¡Beato también es de la familia! —Berreó enojada— ¡Uuu!

Battler miró unos momentos a la dueña de la habitación, quien asintió resignada al capricho de la niña.

—Esta bien, esta bien María chan —accedió—, Battler puede dormir con nosotras aquí, no tengo problema con ello. —Ahora faltaba que Battler aceptara, sin más alternativa.

—Vale, pero solo esta vez María —le advirtió—dale las gracias a Beato porque es la dueña del cuarto y lo está permitiendo.

— ¡Uuu!, ¡Gracias Beato! —agradeció la pequeña con una sonrisa de alegría desbordante.

—Bueno, vamos a recoger los pijamas y a cambiarnos en otro cuarto —le dijo a María. Beato le extendió dos piezas de ropa masculina a Battler—. Esta es de mi hermano, como no está aquí la puedes usar.

— ¿Estará bien?, ¿No se molestará? —le preguntó tomando el pijama masculino.

—Casi nunca está porque se la pasa viajando, es un repartidor —dijo—mañana se podría lavar y listo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora volvemos —dijo antes de salir por la puerta junto con María, tras tomar dos pijamas de una de las gavetas. Dejaron a Battler en la intimidad de la habitación.

No se esperaba que el ambiente fuera así, acogedor. Por alguna extraña razón se imaginaba un montón de lujos europeos más propios de la Bruja Beatrice y sus muebles consentidores. La habitación era modesta, un poco recatada, pero con cierto estilo sencillo que la hacía agradable incluso para estar allí por primera vez. Tenía cierto perfume a miel y leche, algo azucarado pero no empalagoso. Muy sutil. Podría ser el verdadero aroma de la dueña del cuarto.

—En verdad, no me creí que fuera tan sencilla —se dijo a sí mismo mientras recorría con la vista los rincones de la habitación.

La cama donde dormirían tampoco era muy espaciosa, pero si lo suficiente para que entraran los tres sin problemas, suerte que María no se había estirado mucho en dos años. Se sentó en un lado de esta, apoyándose de las dos manos verificando el colchón. Cómodo. Al menos tendría eso en su favor para dormir.

En la única ventana de la habitación veía la lluvia caer inacabablemente. Hace unos minutos llamó a su casa avisando que no llegaría a dormir, y que se quedaría con Shirakobu en su departamento ya que estaba atrapado por la lluvia. Para hacer más creíble la excusa tuvo que llamarle y decirle la verdad… cabe mencionar que el muy se hizo sus propias ideas al respecto, y que al día siguiente lo mataría a preguntas no precisamente "discretas".

Después de cambiarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama masculino, se echó un vistazo en el espejo del tocador. Los hombros le sentaban más anchos, y el ruedo del pantalón era unos centímetros más largos que sus piernas. El dueño del pijama debía ser alguien un poco más desarrollado físicamente que él. No se quejó, era mejor que dormir con su ropa húmeda.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo para sí al terminar de abotonarse la camisa azul oscuro. En el reflejo vio, o creyó ver, que algo se movía a sus espaldas, algo pequeño. Battler se volvió de inmediato y no encontró nada. Salvo un conejo blanco de peluche que estaba extendido sobre la cama. El pelirrojo se acercó para verlo mejor.

—No recordaba haberlo visto antes —mencionó, sosteniendo el animal de peluche. Pudo identificar la costura a mano, hecha por dedos expertos. La tela era suave, y no soltaba pelusa alguna, antialérgico. No tenía nada de extraño, era un juguete común y corriente.

—Battler —llamó Beato tocando la puerta— ¿terminaste de cambiarte? —preguntó.

—Ah, sí. Pasen —avisó mirando a la puerta.

Beato y María entraban con los pijamas puestos. La mayor tenía un sencillo conjunto de pantalón y camisa de botones rosa pastel, un modelo más femenino que el que llevaba Battler. La niña llevaba un camisón infantil blanco de tirantes con bordados de encaje, le colgaba hasta las rodillas. Listas para dormir.

Battler notó como la cara de Beato se tornaba sorprendida, y luego nerviosa.

—A-a-h, ¿De dón-de lo sacaste? —le preguntó, indicando con la mirada al peluche que tenía Battler en sus manos.

—Ah ¿Te refieres a este pequeñín? —Lo señaló—me lo encontré en tu cama, no sabía que guardabas animales de peluche.

—S-sí… es mío —respondió— ¿Me lo puedes dar?

—Claro —se lo extendió notando extraño ese comportamiento, Beato lo tomó con cuidado.

—Ya regreso —dicho eso salió del cuarto con el peluche en sus manos, dejando a Battler y a María solos. El pelirrojo no entendía que acababa de pasar.

—Vaya, me pregunto si pensó que me estaba burlando por tener un peluche en su cuarto —dijo Battler rascándose la nuca.

—A Usagi Ki no le agradan los extraños —dijo María con bastante certeza—estaba muy nervioso cuando lo tenías en tus manos.

— ¿Usagi Ki?, ¿Así se llama el peluche? —María asintió—cielos, es un nombre extraño de verdad.

—Uuu… no te burles de Usagi Ki, no te burles del amigo de Beato —replicó una molesta María.

—Vale de acuerdo, no me estaba burlando —se disculpó Battler acariciando la cabeza de María con afecto. Tenía la duda de que si fue ese peluche lo que se había visto moverse por el espejo.

¿Un peluche que se mueve?, ridículo.

Beato se encontró más libre una vez en el pasillo. Suspiró aliviada, podría haber pasado algo grave si se hubiera demorado más en llegar a la habitación. Se le había olvidado por completo sacarlo de allí.

—Cuanto lo siento Ki chan —se disculpó con el conejo de peluche—olvidé por completo que seguías allí.

A Usagi Ki le corrió una gota de sudor por la cien.

Salvado, por los pelos.

Las luces de la habitación fueron apagadas. Se acomodaron en la cama dejando a María en medio, donde tenía atención de ambos. Pasaron media hora hablando hasta que la niña alcanzó su límite activo y se rindió al sueño. Posteriormente le siguió Beato, tras desearle buenas noches a Battler, se durmió apenas relajó su cuerpo y permitió a Morfeo abordarle.

No era que se le dificultara dormir. Tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza como para hacerlo, eso y las pesadillas que constantemente tenía, le hacían difícil reposar la mente si esta seguía afligida en esos horrores pasados. Por no molestar a María y a Beato, a quienes envidiaba mucho por su facilidad de quedarse dormidas, permaneció en un solo lado, de frente a ellas. Cerraba los ojos y no hacía más que pensar, pensar y pensar. Y todos sus pensamientos convergían en un mismo punto. Beatrice.

Ya no sabía ni que era lo mejor para ella, si saber o no saber, y si tarde o temprano acababa enterándose de todo reanudaba el misterio del 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986. Le gustaría darle motivos para no hacerlo, convencerle de que esa fantasía sería lo mejor para ella, para todos.

_¿Pero no era ese pensamiento, un poco egoísta?_

_¿Qué sabía él sobre los deseos de Beatrice?_

_¿Qué sabía él sobre la misma Beatrice?_

Nada.

Y Battler tampoco sabía lo que quería, si conformarse con la felicidad de la Bruja Dorada o buscar a la dueña de esa enorme sonrisa regocijada y su característica risa. Si buscar o no a su rival.

A esas alturas, hasta dudaba de que siguieran siendo rivales.

A esas alturas, ni sabía que significaba Beatrice en su vida.

Acababa de concluirlo mientras observaba perdidamente su rostro dormido. No lo sabía, no sabía nada al respecto, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella en realidad. Era el misterio que le tocaba resolver, a él, y a ella. Lo único que le alegraba vagamente era que ya no sufría como antes, y que al menos tenía la opción de vivir una vida sin ataduras.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, apartó unos mechones de cabello dorado con los dedos de su rostro. Sonrió.

Era increíble que tras odiarla tanto como lo había hecho antes, ahora por ella nacía un afecto natural. El porqué no lo sabía, toda esa extraña transformación había empezado con el final del cuarto juego, cuando había visto el auténtico sufrimiento de la bruja.

Tampoco entendía eso, el porqué sus sentimientos hacia Beatrice habían cambiado tanto.

No lo sabía.

Con esa única certeza pudo al fin alcanzar el sueño, un sueño limpio, reparador, y sin pesadillas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente. **

Fue como si la tormentosa lluvia nunca hubiese ocurrido. El sol reinaba en el cielo con las nubes despejadas, igual que en una mañana de verano. A Battler le gustaba ese clima, lástima que Beato no pudiera decir lo mismo en ese momento.

Al despertar, se había encontrado con una Beato enfebrecida. Había pescado un resfriado tras la empapada de la noche anterior, por lo que tubo que quedarse en cama muy a su pesar de no querer faltar a la clase. Selene y él le prometieron guardarle todos los apuntes y explicarle las clases, junto con los deberes que mandaran. Por supuesto, cada uno por su lado, todavía no toleraban el respirar un mismo aire y menos compartir el mismo espacio.

Regresó antes a su casa, para cambiarse y dar señales de vida, entre algunas explicaciones. Vistió, apurado, con lo primero que encontró en el guardarropa, de jean a excepción de la camisa negra y un sencillo par de tenis. Tomó sus cosas y salió. No pudo darse el lujo de irse a la universidad a pie por el poco tiempo para llegar puntual a la clase. Eso de usar limusina le estaba hostigando, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se compraría su propio automóvil.

Al bajar del auto, se encontró con Shirakobu en la entrada principal de la universidad. Iba con sus típicas pintas de yankee y las voluminosas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus finos y diminutos ojos castaños, recostado de la pared con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Se saludaron con el saludo de manos y siguió lo que Battler ya se esperaba, las preguntas.

—Cuéntamelo todo tron, dime por favor que mínimo dormiste con ella —le atajó mientras ambos caminaban amorochados con los brazos por los hombros, Kobu hablaba buscando complicidad con Battler.

—Técnicamente fue así —admitió sin pensar en el condenado doble sentido de las palabras—, pero no pasó nada, antes de que tu pervertida cabeza vuele a hentailandia.

—Ah claro, tú quieres que yo me crea esas, porque mi madre no me expuso al sol cuando era chaparro —desmintió Kobu creyendo firmemente en que Battler tenía que estarle tomando el pelo, porque en su lógica masculina ¿quién desaprovecharía semejante oportunidad? —anda, sé que no me quieres contar porque no es lo tuyo pavonearte de tus hazañas, todavía eres demasiado modesto tronco, ¡pero si eres un tigre!

—Kobu… de verdad me encanta la estima tan alta que me tienes —admitió Battler haciéndose el halagado—pero enserio, no pasó nada, además mi prima María estaba durmiendo con nosotros, si el asunto no te parece demasiado inocente.

—Ah joder tron, no manches —dijo—vas a negar que no sacaste a la enana del cuarto mientras dormía y aprovechaste lo oscurito —agregó con todo el morbo que le provocaba el solo imaginar los detalles.

Como siempre, Kobu solo iba a creer lo que quería creer. ¿Para qué desmentirlo a estas alturas del partido?, si era feliz creyendo eso pues, que lo hiciera, mientras su reputación en la universidad no se viera más afectada de lo que ya estaba.

Battler suspiró.

—Si tú eres feliz creyéndolo…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó Kobu sin reprimir su excitación, haciéndole coscorrones en la cabeza a su amigo mientras gritaba a diestra y siniestra sin reparos— ¡Eres un tigre! ¡Un animal! ¡Una bestia sexual! —decía mientras se hacían camino a la sede universitaria.

De acuerdo, ahora con todos mirándolos de esa manera con semejantes declaraciones su reputación volvía a quedar marcada, esta vez de por vida. Battler pedía a la tierra que se lo tragara.

—Va-vale Kobu… —dijo zafándose de los afectuosos elogios de su colega—no tenías porqué gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Lo que con honor se gana un hombre con honor se proclama —dijo como si fuera algo muy significativo.

—Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo —se despidió—que no te cachen espiando en las duchas.

— ¡Relajado tronco! ¡Nunca lo conseguirán! —aseguró con los pulgares levantados. Maeda Shirakobu no retrazó por más tiempo a su amigo y héroe, después de todo, ya le llevaba demasiada ventaja, y desde que se había tirado a la supervisora de aquel examen de admisión no había vuelto a tener sexo. Rayos, tenía que hacer algo que equiparara las proezas de Battler o quedaría degradado de por vida.

Con esa meta clara en su cochina mente, partió con todo el material necesario en su saco rumbo a la sede deportiva, con destino a ese paraíso húmedo lleno de cuerpos femeninos desnudos que aguarían su nariz de puro rojo, y le darían oficio al amiguito que tenía entre sus piernas.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, salón de introducción a la economía. **

Tras lo de Kobu, no hallaba donde esconder la cabeza. En el salón no hacían más que hablar y hablar de eso, las chicas en su mayoría, a los chicos eso solo los "intimidaba", ya saben, cosas del gen _y_. Sentía las púdicas miradas femeninas que venían en todas las direcciones, y escuchaba algunos comentarios mal disimulados sobre ese "aberrado sexual" que encima, había acosado a una compañera de clases el primer día, que para cosa más extraña y comprometedora, no había llegado aún.

Ahora todo lo que quería era que ese día que empezaba tan infernalmente se terminara, y que a lo largo de la jornada académica pasara algo más impactante que hiciera a todos los estudiantes de la universidad olvidarse de su potencial sexual, siempre y cuando no tuviera naaaada que ver con él.

Battler permanecía recostado encima de la carpeta, con la cabeza acomodada entre sus brazos, tratando de pensar en algo más o distraerse mientras llegaba el profesor. Era raro que se demorara tanto, Luchied era famosa por su sentido estricto de la puntualidad.

Como invocado, el profesor llegó, en compañía de dos personas más. Cerró la puerta tras estas y educadamente las hizo llevar hasta el centro de la pizarra, donde dejó que apuntaran los kanjis de sus nombres.

—Señores y señoritas —el profesor les pidió atención—hoy se apuntarán dos alumnas más a la sección, ambas no solo son nuevas en la institución sino también en la ciudad, así que trátenlas con solidaridad y ayúdenlas a adaptarse al sistema, de paso también colabórenles con los apuntes de las clases pasadas que no han visto. —Miró a las chicas—pueden presentarse o decir algo más si lo desean.

—Gracias sensei, me gustaría hacerlo —dijo una voz que alertó los sentidos del Ushiromiya, quien hasta los momentos no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a esas dos personas que acababan de llegar nuevas al aula. Se encontraba mirándoles con la cara perpleja del puro asombro. —Soy Erika Furudo, de Hikaridaoka —se presentó agregando una pequeña reverencia—es un placer conocerles.

A diferencia del vestido que usualmente vestía como Bruja de la Verdad, llevaba un sencillo conjunto de falda roja con un suéter azul marino y unos mocasines, su compañera vestía de la misma forma como si se tratara de un uniforme escolar. Ambas parecían chicas de secundaria.

—Dlanor A. Knox, de la misma ciudad, encantada de conocerles —dijo mecánicamente imitando la corta reverencia de la peliazul.

Apenas se lo podía creer.

Los problemas acababan de llegar.

—Pueden tomar asiento donde gusten, hay algunos libres en la penúltima fila —les aconsejó el profesor.

—Muchas gracias sensei —agradeció Erika con una sonrisa, lanzándole una rápida mirada al asiento donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, allí su gesto se tornó levemente malicioso. Battler le respondió con un ceño fruncido.

Dlanor ni siquiera lo miró, prefería evitar las confrontaciones innecesarias. Al igual que su maestra, buscaba con la mirada a la otra persona que debía estar allí mientras avanzaban entre las dos columnas de asientos. No estaba, ella no estaba, ¿por qué? Se preguntaba la detective en su mente, hasta que se sintió traspasada por una mirada de coloración índigo profundo.

—_Ella… ¿de quién se trata?, ¿por qué tengo esta extraña sensación hacia esta chica? _—se preguntó Erika quitándole la vista de encima, encontrando un asiento libre.

La Knox observó con cautela a la dueña de las intrigas de su maestra.

Selene sonreía divertida desde su asiento, bailando sus pies bajo la mesa. Cómo se iba a divertir con la pieza de Bernkastel.

_**Bienvenida a mi patio de juegos, Erika Furudo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Omake**_

Una sala de té poblada de peluches y demás monerías, dibujada al más puro estilo infantil. Pierrot y Selene toman el té en forma de chibi.

—Ne Sele —le pregunta Pierrot desde su silla con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo una taza de té negro— ¿Por qué llamas a Battler, Aka chan?

—Mmm, es por su cabello, es rojo, como me parece poco hombre pues es Aka chan, "rojito" —explica alzando su dedo como si dijera la cosa más brillante sobre la tierra.

—Cielos, si que te llevas mal con él. Ahora que apareció el juguete de Bern ¿qué le harás?

Selene suspira.

—Hay tantas cosas que podría hacerle~ —comienza a decir la chica cual si se tratase de la labor más pesada—, desde desgarrarle las tripas, cortar su cabeza y mantenerla viva mientras la frío en aceite hirviendo, hacer que explote, ¡pero me gusta más la idea de quemarla viva! ¡Es más bonito así! ¿No crees Pierro~t? —le pregunta emocionada cual cría.

—Como tú prefieras mi Sele, tus ideas son siempre divinas —opina el payaso sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Battler los mira desde una esquina con un aura gélida.

—Ustedes están locos —comenta por lo bajo. Repentinamente le aplasta un pastel de 150 kilos que sale de la nada, destrozando sus huesos y articulaciones, la sangre empieza a correr debajo del postre gigante.

—Uuu~ps, debí decirle a Aka chan que no pasara por allí~ que mal —no hace como que lo lamente mucho, solo sonríe—bueno, tendré que revivirlo antes de que empiece el siguiente episodio de A Final Dream, o Beato se enojará~ —Selene mira a sus lectores y les arroja corazones azules e índigos— ¡Gracias por sus opiniones! ¡Los aaamooo~! —beso al aire.

—Antes de despedirnos, y de que Sele reviva a Battler. Les comento que vendrá un nuevo personaje original creado por Kiri sama (la autora), seguro les gustará tanto como Kobu san. —Mira a las lectoras—. Hasta entonces chicas~ —guiña un ojo sexosamente.

—Bye byeeeee~ —se despide Selene, mientras va a revivir a Battler.

* * *

*_Dame da, zenzen dame da_ es la frase en japonés que dice Battler con más frecuencia: "Esto no está bien ¡para nada bien!", también la suelen usar Ange y Kinzo.

¡Hasta otro capítulo!

Byebee~


	8. El viento del cambio I

Perdón, perdón, ¡PERDON! T_T no quería demorar tanto en subir. Pero las vacaciones me pegaron duro. Estuve toda una temporada fuera de casa, compartiendo con la familia paterna y todo eso. A pesar de que regresé hace como un mes, me HA COSTADO como no tienen idea escribir este capítulo. De hecho, es el que hasta ahora me ha costado mas en todo el fic. T.T niñas lo siento mucho, de verdad no me quería demorar tanto. En ningún momento me olvidé de la historia, es más, hasta me puse a ver el EP6 durante el viaje para tener más información y estoy súper pendiente de los avances del EP7 (que por cierto, os aclaro, no se extrañen mucho de que decante por no tomar en cuenta nada del EP7, todavía no estoy segura si me servirá de algo o no para mis planes maléficos). En fin, un millón de disculpas no bastarán para redimirme, pero espero que el capítulo si baste.

A los Reviews, comentarios cortitos porque estoy apurada, ni siquiera he corregido bien el capítulo y hasta creo que bajé la calidad en la redacción del mismo. Si lo terminé fue gracias a la agradable lectura que me proporciona Agatha Christie que me inspira.

_HimekoHalko_: ¿Pues qué más van a hacer Dlanor y Erika allí? ¡ponerle sazón a la cosa!, en este cap habrá un poco más de Selene y... ¡Viva el Beato&Battler!, también hay algo de ello en el capi, poco comparado con el anterior, pero sí ;3 y qué envida, a mí me encantaría tener esa facilidad para el inglés que tú u.u aunque con las novelas de Umineko he practicado bastante.

_MissAzalie_: Me agrada bastante que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo también amé escribirlo *-* pronto habrán más así~~ y que Beato tiene hermano, pues, esa es una sorpresita que desgraciadamente no podré dar este capítulo, sino el siguiente. Y de Kobu, pronto se hará más constante en la historia, lo que pasa es que con tanto personaje es difícil centrarse xDU y de Erika al ser torturada por Selene será poco, debo ponerle freno a esa loquilla para que no la mate en el fic... Espero te guste este cap.

_Nana Walker_: Nana, Nanita, Nana, escribí cierta parte del capítulo pensando en que serías muy feliz y rozarías el cielo mismo. Sabrás lo que digo en cuanto leas. Me encanta ver que te esfuerzas con lo de las teorías aunque si eres muy rebuscada xD, lo del hermano de Beato muy que muy pronto se verá. Y sobre lo de revivir a Battler... si supieras que tuve que sobornarla mucho -.-U en fin xD espero que te guste mucho que mucho el capi :3

_Akatsumi Kuriyama_: Gracias por unirte a la sect... digo a los lectores del fic, me complace saber que te gusta, descuida que sí habrá mucho más de B&B, que si no, ni yo misma me lo perdonaría... Y no te preocupes que sobretodo yo no quiero abandonar la historia, tengo demasiadas expectativas y cosas en mente *se nota que ama su fic*, gracias por tu buena opinión y espero que disfrutes del capi.

_Rukia Kurosaki-Chan_: A ti también gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu buen visto. Yo soy fan de hacer tramas completas, y sobretodo complejas *que ni ella misma a veces comprende de donde salen, mi musa es rara*, y si, Beato tiene la etiqueta de Moe en la frente ;3 y yo, hasta ahora, espero explotarla muy bien xD, de paso si, habrá mucho más de esta pareja que se me antoja será la principal (¿queda un poquito obvio no? xD), pero no la única. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

_Ephriel_: Cielos... en serio se sumaron lectores, y es de sumo placer saberlo ;3 agradezco tu atención al fic, me alimento de ello y eso alimenta al fic (?), si habrán (como habré dicho atrás más de una vez) momentos B&B, sobraran me parece. Gracias por animarme a continuar, me ayuda muchísimo, espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas ^^

Ahora un pequeño pero triste anuncio... en este capítulo no saldrá el personaje que pensaba introducir, sino que he aplazado su entrada para el siguiente capítulo por cuestiones de comodidad para la trama (se me hacia forzoso hacerlo en este y quedaría más que condenadamente largo y estoy tratando de que no me queden tan largos), pero, el siguiente es ley que sale, doy mi palabra o.ó

Ahora sí, empezamos.

Disclaimer: Ya, ya sé que Umineko no naku koro ni es de 7º Expansión, y creo que es mejor que lo sea así o si no... bueno, deberían saberlo por como va este fic. Gracias a Dios que les pertenece a ellos y no a mí xD

Advertencia: Posibles errores ortográficos, descripción deficiente o calidad reducida de redacción *sigh*, eso lo juzgarán ustedes. También que, como Dlanor y Erika salen en chiru, que hasta ahora solo se ve en las novelas, pues me cuesta en verdad centrarme un poco en sus personalidades dado que mi inglés no es el mejor del mundo, pero igual creo tener en mente lo principal. Agradeceré críticas y aceptaré sin rechiste los tomatazos, me los merezco T_T, ah, y también un gran bol de teorías para sus cerebros n.n eso no podía faltar y algunos WTF.

Que la magia de Beatrice sama os acompañe en esta lectura, y que ella se apiade de mi pobre alma y me brinde de su infinita sabiduría para el siguiente capítulo T_T

* * *

_**El viento del cambio I**_

**Universidad Luchied, campus.**

Para las horas del descanso, la universidad Luchied gozaba de varias hectáreas verdes donde los estudiantes e incluso, los profesores, podían disfrutar de un espacio al aire libre, con el aire más puro y menos concentrado que el de la cafetería o los pasillos. Sea tomando el almuerzo o simplemente estudiando a la sombra de un árbol, así pasaban el rato los estudiantes en sus horas de descanso, antes de que les tocara entrar a sus clases. El campus de la universidad estaba especialmente concurrido ese día por varios grupos de jóvenes, círculos sociales con sus propias políticas y chismes, sobretodo chismes. Lo que hoy unía a todos ellos, era uno tan simple como escandaloso. Ushiromiya Battler y su potencial sexual.

Por esa razón, el pelirrojo pasaba bastante incómodo por los alrededores, simulando que no importaba si lo acuchillaban con las miradas o decían cosas de él a sus espaldas. Nunca en su vida le había importado lo que la gente pensara o hablara de él, jamás eso fue motivo de su preocupación, pero tampoco le gustaba ser de esos que le daban pie a la gente para hacerse de las mil y un habladurías.

Suspiró, hundiendo más las manos en los bolsillos del jean, eso de tener tanta popularidad de esa forma no le gustaba en lo absoluto, hubiera querido ser de los que pasaban desapercibidos y nunca se les notaba. Desgraciadamente, Battler era como un punto rojo en medio de un montón de motas grises, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que tuviera el cabello de un rojo tan intenso.

Ahora solo quería encontrar a su prima o a Sayo, tenía que explicarle a Jessica antes de que alguien más le viniera con cosas malinterpretadas. Lo peor era que el chisme ya se había corrido demasiado en la universidad, y en poco tiempo. No dudaba que a esas alturas Jessica ya se diera por enterada.

— ¡Battleeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Muy tarde, ya estaba enterada.

Lo supo incluso antes de sentir el puño de su prima estrellarse de lleno contra su tabique nasal, y los distintos nervios de dolor vibrar en esa zona advirtiéndole que tenía algo roto. Battler ocultó su nariz sangrante con una mano gruñendo dolorido.

— ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hiciste anoche que todos los pervertidos de esta universidad te consideran su santo patrón o algo así? —Jessica estaba furiosa, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas de la ira. Seguramente alguien le habría hecho un comentario ofensivo aprovechándose de la reputación de Battler. Y ahora estaba molesta con él.

—Te lo hubiera explicado… —dijo tratando de no prestarle atención al dolor de su nariz rota—con calma, si no me hubieras golpeado con tanto salvajismo.

—Me disculparé cuando respondas mi pregunta —declaró su prima indolente de su desgracia. De verdad ese día iba a ser un infierno.

Se sentaron al cobijo de un árbol. Luchied contaba con la fortuna de que la mayoría de sus árboles fueran grandes y frondosos, así proporcionaban una mejor sombra para los que quisieran descansar junto a estos. Sayo atendía la nariz de Battler con un paño de gasa untado de alcohol, que llevaba en un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Suerte que la esposa de su primo fuese la clase de mujer precavida, más aún con Jessica como compañía. A Battler le ardía la nariz como el demonio, por ser hombre, se limitaba a apretar los dientes y contener quejas espontáneas, no quería hacerle más difícil el trabajo a Sayo de lo que ya era, si la anterior sirvienta de los Ushiromiya apenas tenía nociones de primeros auxilios, y, su eficiencia no podía comprarse con la de Beato. Ver tanta sangre ponía insegura a la chica, y Battler lo sabía, por eso fingía que no importaba mucho si dolía más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento Battler san, es todo lo que puedo hacer —se disculpó Sayo terminando con su labor. La nariz estaba limpia, un poco hinchada, pero sin un rastro de sangre. La hemorragia había sido detenida.

—Descuida Sayo, en un momento iré a la enfermería a revisarla —le quitó importancia con una sonrisa despreocupada—no hay que subestimar el poder de un puño de Jessica.

—Como sea, ahora explícame qué es lo que sucede o tendrás que acabar hiendo a un cirujano plástico, y no será solo por la nariz —amenazó Jessica, sentada con las piernas recogidas bajo la falda, cruzada de brazos enfuruñada.

—Aaaaaaaaaah, cálmate un poco Jessica —le sugirió Battler tratando de que su prima relajara ese ceño arrugado de su cara, ¿qué había pasado que estaba tan molesta? —verás, todo fue cosa de Kobu. Se puso a gritar sandeces cuando yo llegaba a clases y bueno… todos malinterpretaron las cosas y ya sabes como es la gente de habladora.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que dormir con Beato chan es malinterpretar las cosas? —Jessica alzó una ceja.

— ¿Eh? —Battler parpadeó confundido con la pregunta— ¿Y quién te dijo…?

Y apareció la culpable de todo.

—Ya he traído los postres de la cafetería, Jessica cha~an

Battler volteó a ver y se encontró con la respuesta a su interrogante, que no podía ser otra.

Selene.

Llegaba con tres pedazos de pastel protegidos por un envase plástico desechable y dos tenedores del mismo material, y su sonrisa de niña que no rompe un plato. Battler ya se hacía una idea de que clase de cosas le habían contado a Jessica.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Aka chan!, ¿cómo estás? —saludó con simpatía que Battler tomó como burlona. Selene puso una de sus caras dramatizadas al ver la hinchazón en la cara del pelirrojo— ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué te sucedió Aka chan?, ¿tienes algo horrible en el rostro? ¿O es tu rostro?

—Selene… —siseó con una sonrisa forzada, no iba a darle el gusto de verlo enajenado.

—Selene chan me contó que pasaste la noche en la residencia —dijo Jessica.

—Sí, así fue. Virgilia san me invitó a quedarme esa noche por la lluvia y yo acepté —explicó Battler queriendo aclarar el asunto de una vez—María quería que durmiéramos los tres juntos en su cuarto, a falta de más habitaciones no me pude negar.

Battler pensaba que con esa explicación Jessica entendería, pero por su cara parecía ser todo lo contrario.

Selene contuvo una risa divertida.

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Entonces por qué María chan apareció en mi cuarto a más de media noche diciendo que no podía dormir porque su primo Battler roncaba mucho?

— ¡Pero si yo no ronco! —se defendió Battler.

—María chan dijo: "Battler hace sonidos raros mientras duerme, no me deja dormir" —citó Selene las mismas palabras que la más pequeña de los Ushiromiya le había dicho la noche pasada aderezándolas con una entonación infantil—A menos claro… —Selene miró a Battler de forma comprometedora, como si lo acusara disimuladamente de algo más serio—que esos sonidos no fuesen "ronquidos".

Battler sabía a qué punto quería llegar Selene, cosa que no iba a permitirle bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esta vez no iba a quedar como un idiota frente a ella.

Jessica y Sayo guardaron silencio, sabían que esa era la parte donde esos dos se pondrían intensos.

— ¿Y qué supones tú que hubieran sido esos "sonidos"? —le preguntó Battler retadoramente, Selene esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa viendo su oportunidad en esa pregunta de doble filo.

—Bueeeeeno, no cuesta mucho imaginarlo la verdad. Estabas solo, con una chica proporcionalmente hermosa, la lógica masculina habla por si sola —explicó con cierto tono de obviedad. Battler se permitió sonreír confiado, algo que no le dio buena espina.

—No es bueno, para nada bueno —y agregó—. Permíteme darle la vuelta al tablero una vez —chasqueó los dedos—. Si bien, es cierto que al despertar no encontré a María en la habitación, pero, ¿Cómo explicarías entonces _esto_? —señaló Battler con su dedo el borde de su párpado inferior, que estaba levemente oscurecido.

— ¿Ojeras? —Dijo Selene con cierto tono despectivo—, ¿quieres decir que no dormiste esa noche?, eso recalca más aún tu culpabilidad, Aka chan~

—Veo que no lo comprendes en lo absoluto… —suspiró con pesadez—te lo explicaré. Justamente, a más de media noche, noté que María no estaba en mi habitación. Y el motivo de mi insomnio y el de María no fue nada más y nada menos que unos ruidos que solo podían provenir de la habitación de al lado. Es decir, la tuya.

Selene permaneció unos segundos callada, parecía como si no se esperara esa jugada del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué sucede?, te has quedado callada, ¿no quieres explicar que fue lo que tanto a María y a mí no nos dejó dormir?, porque sé que mentiste al decir que María durmió contigo, cuando realmente durmió con Virgilia en su habitación, lo sé porque le pregunté durante el desayuno. —Battler esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa—, entonces ¿no tienes algo que decir, Selene?

Confundida, serena, y luego esbozaba una sonrisa irónica que desencajó completamente de su situación.

O era Battler el que de verdad, desencajaba creyendo que ya la había vencido en ese pequeño debate.

—Aka chan… empiezo a creer que en verdad tienes mucha pornografía en tu cabeza al suponer esa clase de cosas sobre mí —respondió conteniendo una risilla de burla—, mi habitación estaba tan silenciosa como la cueva de un ratón. Si quieres, pregúntale a Beato. Si ella estaba contigo, debió despertarse por los mismos sonidos que tú ¿No?, ¿O será que…? —Selene fingió una cara de horror— ¿Te gusta fantasear conmigo?

A Battler se le cayó la cara con cada palabra salida de la boca de Selene.

— ¡Tú… serás…! —tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener el torrente de cosas que quería decirle a la pelo índigo, que solo sonreía con natural tranquilidad de tenerlas todas a su favor, ¿qué podía decir Battler en su defensa si lo había encerrado en su propia trampa? — ¡Cómo si quisiera tener alguna clase de fantasía contigo!

—Ah claro, para darle más morbo a la cosa te gusta imaginar como otros lo hacen cerca de ti, ¿noo~? —agregó con voz melosa, burlándose de Battler.

— ¡No! —Se impuso Battler incorporándose para estar de pie frente a Selene— ¡Y tú como yo sabemos la verdad de todo esto!

— ¿La verdad de qué? —preguntó una voz ajena a la conversación. Battler y Selene se volvieron a la vez identificando a la dueña de esa interrogante. Erika se acercaba con una cara sonriente despidiendo simpatía—, perdonen que me entrometa así en su conversación, quería pedirle algo a Battler san.

—Tú… —murmuró Battler, ¿qué quería Erika?, se preguntaba. Ya de por sí le parecía extraño que estudiara en su misma universidad y apareciera en su misma clase. Para colmo, que viniera a él con tanta calma. — ¿De qué se trata?

—Los apuntes —dijo ella—los que me ibas a prestar… ya sabes, para ponerme al día con las clases.

Battler no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero entendía la indirecta de pretender que le siguiera el juego. Así sabría sus razones de estar allí de nuevo, infiltrada en su vida, en su historia. Lo mejor sería hacerlo de forma que ni Jessica ni Sayo se involucraran, más que todo su prima, que hasta donde tenía conocimiento, no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido en Rokkenjima el 4 y 5 de Octubre de hace dos años.

—Ah, por supuesto Erika —le respondió con una sonrisa natural, haciendo como que se disculpaba por olvidar ese detalle—los tengo en el salón, si gustas puedo traértelos.

—Entonces vamos, te acompaño Battler san —sonrió Erika ante la rápida afirmativa del pelirrojo. Volteó a ver a las otras tres chicas para saludarlas y presentarse—un placer conocerlas, soy Erika Furudo.

—Encantada Erika san —correspondió Jessica.

—Battler san y yo somos conocidos de la secundaria, amigos si se presta mejor. Tú debes ser su prima, Jessica ¿no es así? —inquirió, la aludida se sorprendió de que la conociera.

—Sí… soy Jessica Ushiromiya —dijo—y ella es Sayo, y ella es Selene —presentó a cada una.

Erika disimulaba la inquietud que sentía hacia el segundo personaje bajo una sencilla sonrisa, que la misma pelo índigo encontró levemente forzada, algo que solo sabrían aquellos maestros de la actuación, como ella.

—Encantada —dijo al mirar a cada una y luego al pelirrojo— ¿Entonces, Battler san?

—Ah sí, vamos —le indicó. Ambos se fueron caminando hasta perderse de vista en el campus.

Jessica y Sayo quedaron un poco pensantes, como si la chica que decía conocer a Battler se les hiciera levemente familiar, de alguna parte.

—Cielos, este Battler, me pregunto que clase de fragancia usa que tiene pululando a tantas chicas a su alrededor, y solo se mete en problemas —comentó Jessica soltando un bufido cansado, rompiendo con el corto silencio tras la ida del pelirrojo.

—Hay idiotas que nacen con eso —respondió Selene siendo la primera en picar su tarta, tras su tranquila sonrisa se escondían algunas intenciones oscuras con respecto al nuevo movimiento de cierta bruja que no le caía precisamente bien.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, salón de clases.**

Battler cerró la puerta tras él, asegurándose de que nadie le seguía o venía para el salón, más si eran conocidos pues aquella conversación la quería tener en privado. Miró a Erika sentarse en uno de los asientos vacíos, le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona, despreocupada, sin tener nada que perder al estar frente a frente con el Maestro del Juego.

Le encaró sin rodeos, con la pregunta que llevaba en la lengua desde el inicio.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Erika?

—Vaya, ¿así me saludas después de dos años, Battler san? Que cruel —dijo fingiendo estar ofendida ante la manera tan directa en la que se le dirigía el pelirrojo—, imagino que no habrás cambiado demasiado desde la última vez, luces igual de arrogante.

—Miren quien lo dice, no tengo que recordarte que precisamente por arrogante perdiste esos dos juegos —replicó Battler colocándose delante de la detective sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se dio cuenta de cómo la expresión relajada de Erika cambiaba a una más hastiada.

—Bueno, bueno, no estamos aquí para recordar el pasado —dijo cortando en tono desinteresado, con un gesto de su mano despectivo. Cruzó una pierna y evaluó a Battler dando un vistazo—me preguntas qué hago aquí, pero yo te hago una pregunta aún más curiosa que me imagino tú debes saber…

—Primero respond…

— ¿Dónde está Beatrice? —preguntó cortante.

Segundos de silencio.

—No vino hoy —respondió finalmente Battler.

— ¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres con qué no vino hoy?

—Beato estudia aquí, conmigo, en esta clase —explicó sin rodeos, Erika apenas salió de la sorpresa.

—Me estás diciendo que Beatrice… ¿estudia aquí? ¿Qué es una estudiante universitaria?

—Así es, ¿te parece tan raro? —preguntó con algo de ironía el pelirrojo.

—Un poco, si —admitió Erika asimilando esa nueva información—más si hablamos de una fantasma y no de una persona.

—No es un fantasma, Erika —le reprochó Battler fríamente.

—Vale, lo que tú digas —alegó sin darle importancia—puede que en este mundillo que creaste no lo sea, pero a mi ver siempre será menos que una ilusión. Algo irreal que solo mentes primitivas se han esforzado en mantener vivo.

—Suficiente —la cortó Battler seco—ahora contéstame lo que te he preguntado.

—Estoy aquí porque mi maestra no pretende morirse de aburrimiento en este mundo paralelo que has creado —respondió—y me propongo a animar las cosas para que no sean tan sosas. —sonrió de medio labio.

—Es decir, estás aquí para buscar...

—Estoy aquí para que te des prisa en comenzar el siguiente juego, ¡ora! —completó Erika.

Ya se lo esperaba. No podía decir que conocía bien a Lambdadelta o a Benrkastel, inclusive tras los últimos dos juegos ellas seguían siendo desconocidas para él. Pero saltaba más que a la vista sus intenciones. Les había trabado la diversión y ahora estaban desesperadas para convencerle de que retomara sus funciones como maestro del juego.

Lo que le extrañaba era recordar en las palabras de Bernkastel que el "Maestro del juego" estaba acomodando las piezas para empezar, ¿acaso él había renunciado a ese título al quedarse tanto tiempo desentendido de los juegos?

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo —dijo Battler con suma tranquilidad tras ese silencio que se había formado entre sus palabras y las de Erika.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No tengo pensado retomar el juego solo para entretenerlas a ti y a las otras dos —le espetó Battler—, y en dado caso de que lo haga, será porque Beato y yo estemos de acuerdo en hacerlo. Porque te recuerdo a ti, y a tu maestra, que este juego es de Beato y mío —finalizó inflamando a Erika con la mirada.

—Bien —masculló la detective incorporándose de su asiento para pasarle a Battler por el lado y detenerse a espaldas de él—lo tomaré como que demorarás algo más de lo estimado. Me aseguraré al menos de tener el visto bueno de Beatrice.

—Has lo que quieras —chistó Battler girándose para quedar al frente de Erika y dirigirle unas últimas palabras—a fin de cuentas no creo que logres mucho, ya que este, como has dicho, es mi mundillo.

Tras esto Battler salió del salón sin voltear a ver a Erika, quien mostraba una pequeña pero perversa sonrisa. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando el ingenuo de Battler, que porque estuvieran en ese mundo donde no existe ni 4 y 5 de Octubre de 1986 no podría llevar nada a cabo. Pero pronto sabría del error que estaba cometiendo al subestimarla por tercera vez.

—Idiota, Battler idiota, imbécil, tonto, estúpido, idota —farfulló—verás como te retuerces en tu propio mundo de sueños tu solo más pronto de lo que crees —rió por lo bajo, conteniendo su propio regocijo personal anticipado para que no estallara en una estridente carcajada.

* * *

**Distrito norte, zona urbana donde reside María Ushiromiya. **

—Y Battler roncaba mucho, uuu. María se despertó por sus ronquidos y fue al cuarto de Selene para dormir con ella, pero me dijo que no podía porque estaba durmiendo con Pierrot.

La pequeña Ushiromiya iba de la mano de Tsubasa, caminando por la calzada. La otra mano del mayor era ocupada por una bolsa de plástico con víveres que María dijo necesitar en su casa, también llevaba su mochila en el hombro. María colaboraba con una segunda bolsa con las cosas más livianas del pequeño mercado, y bajo el brazo pescaba a Sakutarou, el león de peluche.

Tsubasa se limitaba a escuchar a María, omitiendo sutilmente la parte donde su maestro era mencionado en la situación. No quería entrar en detalles sobre sus asuntos con Selene.

—Así que me fui al cuarto de Virgilia y allí dormimos Sakutoarou y yo, ¡uu! —relató.

—Parece que pasaste una buena noche en compañía de todos en la residencia —comentó Tsubasa con una sonrisa gentil, mirando a María—, ¿volverás para el almuerzo?

— ¡Uu! —Asintió—dejaremos estas bolsas en casa, las acomodaré y regresaremos a donde está Beato —a eso último el semblante de María se hizo más apagado—amaneció con fiebre y quiero saber como sigue… ¡Ne, Tsuba-Tsuba! —miró al adulto jalando un poco la mano que le tomaba—si Beato es una bruja ¿Por qué se enferma?

—Beatrice sama no recuerda muchas cosas —dijo con afabilidad—, entre esas lo que es, _o era_, y no sabe como pasar de las enfermedades que afectan a los humanos —ante el desánimo de la pequeña prosiguió queriendo alentarla—estoy seguro que con el tiempo lo irá recordando, e irá aprendiendo todo de nuevo. Ya verás.

— ¿De veras lo crees, Tsuba-Tsuba? —insistió María con los ojos como lumbreras titilando de ilusión.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró—recuerda que siempre te he dicho que mientras creas sinceramente en lo que quieras, todo puede hacerse realidad.

— ¡Uuu! ¡María lo sabe! ¡Beato también lo decía! —la sonrisa de María regresaba y su ánimo volvía ser el mismo que alimentaba su hermosa ilusión. Tsubasa era solo feliz de ver a María feliz, eso le bastaba. Cualquiera que quisiera destruir los sueños de María tendría que pasar primero por él, el protector de estos.

El castaño cenizo sentía más que familiaridad, nostalgia de recorrer aquella urbanización. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez, y nada parecía haber cambiado demasiado, salvo algunas casas pero la estructura original era la misma. Contuvo un suspiro, no quería verse alicaído frente a María.

— ¡Es por aquí Tsuba-Tsuba! —indicó María soltándose de su mano para adelantar el paso y señalarle el camino a su casa.

Avanzó rápido unos rectángulos de la acerca mirando hacia atrás como asegurándose de que Tsubasa le seguía, sin escuchar el rápido consejo de Sakutarou sobre que venía alguien e iba a acabar tropezándose y cayendo al suelo.

Se golpeó contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra la pierna de alguien. Se tambaleó un poco recobrando el equilibro en unos cortos pasos de retroceso para recobrarse, apretando a Sakutaou bajo el brazo y aferrando la bolsa. Esa persona le habló primero, preguntándole:

— ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

María miró a la muchacha desconocida, tenía un cabello rojo muy bonito en el que ataba con dos coletas pequeñas, las cuales le recordaban a una conocida suya. Tsubasa llegó para verla también. Le calculaba menos de veinte, unos dieciocho por lo menos, parecía una recién egresada de la preparatoria juzgando por su vestimenta. También miró a su acompañante el cual si se veía con unos años más encima.

—Uu, estoy bien —le dijo María.

—Qué bueno, ten más cuidado para la próxima ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Hai!

—María, continuemos —Tsubasa hizo una corta reverencia de disculpa a los jóvenes—disculpen las molestias.

—No se preocupe —le quitó importancia la chica.

Tsubasa y María les pasaron de largo tomados de la mano, y cuando salieron de su visión, añadió:

—Parece que el viejo Tsubasa no ha cambiado, sigue manteniendo ese bajo perfil a pesar de los años. Sinceramente no esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

—Uh, ¿Y es el padre de tu prima? —preguntó su compañero.

—No lo sé, es una de las cosas que podríamos descubrir aquí, Amakusa.

Una tenue brisa revolvió sus pelirrojos cabellos.

—Vamos —empezó a caminar.

—A donde usted diga, señorita —le siguió el paso atrás con las manos descansando tras su nuca despreocupadamente, relajado ante la nueva aventura que, esta vez, si iba a resultar de las más increíbles tras todas las que había vivido al lado de esa joven.

Ange Ushiromiya nuevamente buscaba respuestas, pero esta vez, también iba por algo más.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, entrada principal.**

Bajó la ventanilla del auto, hoy iba personalmente a buscarla tras salir del trabajo, tenía más tiempo y quería aprovecharlo. George asomó los cristales de sus gafas al exterior, observando los alrededores de la prestigiosa universidad, no admirándolos, estaba buscando el rostro de su esposa entre los que estaban asomados en las cercanías. Conociendo el horario de clases, Sayo salía a esas horas, si estaba un poco más temprano no le molestaba esperarla. La había esperado por años y unos minutos no se comparaban con eso.

Unos golpecitos al vidrio del frente distrajeron su atención.

Esa señora de ahí, la que vestía con sus acostumbrados conjuntos orientales, era su madre.

Eva Ushiromiya volvió a dar esos suaves toques a su carro como quien toca una puerta esperando que le abran para pasar.

Era la misma situación.

George dio un corto suspiro y abrió la puerta del conductor para salir y quedar de frente a su madre, o a la que antes llamaba así.

—Veo que a pesar del éxito que has tenido solo todavía tienes tiempo para ocuparte de ciertos problemas —dijo Eva dando a entender lo que quería decir con "problemas".

—No es tu asunto ya, pensé que eso había quedado claro —respondió George en un tono monocorde.

—Vamos, no te ofendas tan rápido Georgy —añadió Eva con un tono despreocupado para evitar las asperezas de principio, pese a que ya veía venir un par de rechazos instintivos por parte de su hijo—tu madre solo quiere saber que ha sido de ti durante este año, ya que desde que… te fuiste de la casa ni tu padre ni yo tenemos noticias de ti.

—Hablo constantemente con papá, mis relaciones son buenas con él, contrario de ti por motivos que ya sabes —aclaro—, y estoy bien, nunca pude haber estado mejor. Sayo es la mejor mujer del mundo.

—Oooh, parece que logró que la pusieras en un pedestal —inquirió—supongo que eso disimulará bastante en tus ojos la cantidad de defectos que posee, y que no te llega a los talones.

—No necesito que sea lo que _tú quieres_ que sea para mí —le espetó—Sayo es suficiente con lo que es, ella es todo lo que quiero y necesito. Ella se esfuerza por ayudarme, por eso está estudiando y trabajando a la vez.

—Ah claro, trabaja de lo que sabe hacer, de _sirvienta _—picó, y se detuvo antes de que George añadiera algo más—, te digo que no vine a hablar de ella, vine a hablar sobre ti, George. ¿Recuerdas?, aquella oportunidad de oro que dejaste ir hace dos años, de casarte con esa chica de buena familia, buenos modales, y que consolidaría tu futuro y el de tu descendencia.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo—las empresas Riverwood.

—La compañía inglesa, sí, esa misma. Me comentaron que todavía estaban interesados en tu proyecto. Ese que dejaste a medias.

George recordó el proyecto, recordó sus ideas y la motivación que antes le había embargado esa zambullida en el mundo de los negocios. Pero también, recordó las consecuencias que esa elección pudieron haber tenido en su vida de ahora.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿Piensan comprar mi idea? —preguntó buscando acertar.

—Sí, pero quieren que tú tengas lugar en el proyecto y ayudes a hacerlo realidad —completó Eva con una sonrisa insinuadora— ¿No es maravilloso, Georgy?, esta sin duda es una mejor apuesta que por la que estás optando actualmente con esa inversión.

Eva parecía más enterada de lo que decía estar.

—Lo sé, pero me pregunto, ¿dónde está el precio?

— ¿El precio?, pues eso debes fijarlo con ellos.

—No me refiero al dinero, ¿Dónde está el contra? —insistió.

—Ah~, pues todo lo que sé es que ellos vuelven a fijar su interés en ti, y que eso es bueno para mi hijo —respondió con naturalidad—pero si quieres más información te recomendaría que fueras personalmente a su edificio. Imagino que recuerdas donde queda.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —asintió— ¿es todo lo que querías decirme?

—También te deseo suerte —caminó unos pasos en sentido contrario al de George quedándose unos momentos a su lado—y aunque no lo quieras, sigues siendo mi hijo, George.

Eva siguió adelante sin mirar a su único hijo, apenas despidiéndose con un ademán de la mano. George la miró alegarse un poco turbado, no era normal que su madre diese esas muestras desinteresadas si de alguna manera no se cumplía el "lo que creo mejor para mi hijo". En la entrada de la reja, Sayo también observaba a su esposo con la el rostro lleno de dudas, de lo poco que había alcanzado a ver sin escuchar cuales eran las palabras de su suegra, era el rostro tenso de George. Y una de las cosas que preocupaban a Sayo eran las preocupaciones de su pareja, esa, y otra que todavía no había hecho mención.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara. **

Entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina con total confianza, Virgilia le había regalado las dos llaves de cada una de las puertas de entrada a la residencia: la que daba a la sala de estar y la de la cocina. A pesar de que no se lo había pedido, a la casera le había parecido conveniente que Battler tuviese estas en caso de cualquier altercado, o lo habría hecho como forma de disculpa por esos dos años de silencio. Al final accedió a quedárselas, no le parecía mala idea tenerlas.

Encontró a Ronove atendiendo una generosa olla llena de sopa y verduras, con el delantal de chef puesto, daba el visto bueno del consomé con un sorbo en un platito servido. Casi era hora de almuerzo así que no era de extrañar encontrar al mayordomo y jefe de los muebles preocupándose porque la comida estuviese a buen tiempo. Virgilia también estaba allí, sentada junto a la mesa donde había cenado anoche con Beato, veía las noticias que transmitía una televisión colocada en un armazón de metal que la mantenía fija en la pared, elevada e inclinada para verla con comodidad.

—Llegas temprano hoy, Battler kun —le saludó Virgilia apenas quitando los ojos entrecerrados de la pantalla.

—Disculpa, creo que debí tocar antes de usar la llave directamente —se excusó metiéndose el llavero en el bolsillo del jean—es la costumbre cuando llego a mi casa, jeje.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, esta igualmente es tu casa.

—Pronto estará el almuerzo Battler sama, ¿Se quedará a comer? —preguntó Ronove.

—La verdad, solo vine a dejarle los apuntes a Beato y ver como seguía —dijo, dejando la carpeta donde guardaba sus cosas de la universidad sobre la mesa y posaba su atención en lo que decía el TV.

»_En la mañana, alrededor de las nueve con treinta minutos, fueron descubiertos en uno de los rincones de la avenida Najima en el Distrito Este de Tokio seis cuerpos que pertenecían a una pandilla en los cuales sus integrantes ya presentaban algunos antecedentes penales por crímenes o multas menores. Se desconoce el como y el porqué estos jóvenes entre los veinte y veinticinco años fueron asesinados con tanta brutalidad. _—la voz de la reportera sonaba neutral, pero incluso podía sentir cierto timbre de turbación en sus palabras. La cámara enfocó el lugar de los hechos haciendo censuras con el clásico pixelazo en las partes más grotescas para mostrar, por lo que no se podían identificar a ciencia cierta sus rostros. Pero lo que dejaba entrever era que había sido una auténtica carnicería de cuerpos y partes desmembradas.

»_Armas que empleó o emplearon los homicidas fueron las mismas que estos portaban según las comprobaciones de la policía, al parecer todo apunta a que acabaron matándose entre sí, quizás producto de alguna droga ingerida, más esto se sabrá con más certeza cuando se les realice la autopsia en el Hospital Policial. Aquí dejaremos los nombres con las fotos de los miembros de esta pandilla, obtenidas de sus identificaciones ciudadanas. _—En pantalla aparecieron cada una figurando en un recuadro con sus datos personales principales. Lo que hizo que Battler abriese los ojos bastante sorprendido fue el que las fotos coincidieran con las caras de aquellos… aquellos que intentaron atracar a Beato la noche pasada.

—Se ve que fue un crimen horrible —murmuró Virgilia.

—Ya lo creo… pero estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo —terminó de decir con un tono que le quitaba importancia—subiré a donde está Beato si no hay problema.

—No lo hay Battler kun, estás en tu casa —añadió sonriendo levemente.

Dicho esto, Battler salió de la cocina guardándose la anécdota para cuando saliera de la Residencia Tonohara. Algo había pasado con esos sujetos, que dada la casualidad, pudieron haber muerto por el simple hecho de haberse cruzado con la Bruja Dorada.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara, habitación de Beatrice.**

Tras subir las escaleras y cruzar parte del pasillo del primer piso, a parte de sorprenderse por segunda vez de lo increíblemente espaciosa que resultaba la casa desde adentro si, desde afuera tenía una fachada algo reducida al hallarse en medio de dos edificios, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Beato. Dos toques a la puerta, desde donde se escuchaban unas pequeñas risas contenidas, al parecer Beato no estaba sola y se escuchaba entretenida.

—Pase adelante —avisó.

Battler abrió la puerta y entró, encendiéndosele el rostro con una sonrisa de saludo, y que marcaba algo más. Era dicha. Beato estaba sentada en la cama, donde la había dejado por la mañana con una fiebre de 40º y el rostro encendido, ahora tenía un mejor aspecto. Presentaba su color natural y por si fuera poco, le regalaba una fresca sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Oh, te ves mejor Beato.

—Gracias, la verdad ya me siento mejor —expresó con franqueza.

—Todo gracias a mí claro~ —dijo su compañera.

Selene también estaba a su lado sentada al pie de la cama.

—Selene me contaba los momentos del día —comentó Beato—y ha quedado con Jessica san y Sayo san de salir este fin de semana.

—Será una salida de chicas, por supuesto —agregó Selene excluyendo a Battler de antemano—y tú Beato, estás invitada~ —añadió afectuosa.

—Lo siento, sabes que también trabajo los fines de semana —se disculpó—pero, podrías llevar a María chan si no hay problema, ¿verdad? —miró a Battler esperando su autorización.

—Pues, por mí no hay problema. De todas maneras no sé si mi tía regrese para esos días y deje ir a María.

—Cierto… y… —Beato detuvo su mirada en un punto del rostro de Battler, su nariz que se notaba levemente enrojecida e hinchada— ¿Te sucedió algo en la nariz?

—Eeeehh, sí verás… —Battler iba a empezar con su perorata pero Selene se le adelantó con simples palabras.

—Jessica chan le golpeó —soltó—por estarse haciendo fama de Villadiego.

— ¡Espera! ¡Qué no fue eso! —Se defendió Battler, tratando de que Beato no se hiciera malas ideas sobre él, ideas que fácilmente Selene podría meterle en la cabeza, como había pasado con el asunto del acosador. —Verás Beato… pasa que Kobu malinterpretó un poco las cosas y…

— ¡Oh!, ¡¿Entonces era mentira lo de tu potencial sexual? —Exclamó Selene tapándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos—vaya, y yo que pensaba que al menos tenías un punto bueno en tu favor, Aka chan.

— ¿Po… potencial sexual…? —Beato pronunció esto cohibida, sonrojándose avergonzadamente. Se sentía demasiado inocente en esos temas—aahh… ¿y por qué… surgió ese… tema?

—Tú… —masculló Battler a Selene, quien le sacaba la lengua, y miró a Baato—todo fue un malentendido, Kobu se puso a presumir más de la cuenta y acabó diciendo tonterías, de las que siempre dice —explicó tratando de ser conciso y disuadir el pensamiento que Selene había sembrado en la mente de Beato—solo fue eso, y Jessica se lo terminó creyendo, por eso me golpeó —señaló con un dedo su nariz con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—E-esta bien, Battler —dijo tratando de sonar normalizada—no tienes porqué darme explicaciones si solo se trataban de juegos y… cosas de hombres.

—Sí, eso —respondió rápidamente como dando en la diana—cosas de hombres que no tienen importancia.

—Idiota —murmuró Selene desviando la mirada, sorprendiéndose de lo tonto que podía actuar un hombre ante una chica. —Beato, puedes tomar mis apuntes de mi cuarto, esta todo en orden —se dirigió a su amiga con una media sonrisa—yo iré a visitar a Pierrot a su estudio.

— ¿Entonces nos veremos a la hora de la cena? —quiso asegurar Beato.

—Tal vez no —negó Selene—puede que hasta me quede a dormir allá —sonrió con algo de picardía, yendo a estirarle cariñosamente las mejillas a Beato—peeee~erooo~ usted, señorita, no puede quedarse con este… —soltándole sus mejillas con suavidad, le dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Battler—sujeto de dudoso potencial sexual para que haga de las suyas~

—Se-selene… —murmuró en ligero tono de reproche, sobándose una de las mejillas enrojecidas con la mano.

—Ya sabes —sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta abriéndola—nos vemos. Aka chan, pórtate bieee~en. —Dijo por último y salió cerrando la puerta tras sí, tarareando una canción.

Battler soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Sigo sin caerle bien, por lo visto.

—Siento mucho esto, Battler —se disculpó regresando a su tono de voz normal pasado el episodio—pero dudo que Selene cambie conociendo un poco su personalidad. Aunque, veo que en esta ocasión como ayer, nos ha dado algo de espacio. —Reparó.

— ¿Espacio? —se preguntó Battler sentándose en un lado de la cama junto a su interlocutora.

—Normalmente, Selene no me dejaría nunca sola en un cuarto con un hombre que no sean Pierrot, Ronove o mi hermano —señaló, Battler hizo nota mental de nuevo en lo del hermano, sentía curiosidad por saber de quien se trataría—y que lo haya hecho ahora… no lo sé, es raro, tampoco quiero pensar que está dándote su voto de confianza. Pero…

—Mm, no conozco tanto de ella como tú —dijo—pero puede que, sepa que yo no trataría de hacerte daño en ningún momento —respondió con sinceridad, una que hizo sonrojar un poco a Beato, reacción que eludió con una risita nerviosa.

—Ahora entiendo un poco —dijo tras volver al tono normal de conversación, quedándole vestigios de esa risa—porqué Selene y Jessica san te acusan de mujeriego, si tienes facilidades para desenvolverte con ellas.

—Me lo han dicho, jajajajaja —rió también Battler por seguirle la corriente—mi madre me enseñó un poco de la psicología femenina y como tratar con mujeres, pero mi padre es el auténtico ligón de la familia —admitió sin reservas de ningún tipo—sep, es por culpa de ese viejo que también Jessica cree que soy igual a él, solo porque aún no he tenido novia o no me he interesado en buscarla, y sin embargo acabo rodeado de chicas.

—Vaya —rió—tenemos algo en común entonces, mi hermano también se parece un poco a ti en ese aspecto, es muy atento con las chicas, aunque lo de él ya es mas cosa de su personalidad.

—Tú hermano… ¿qué clase de hombre es?, anoche dijiste que trabajaba haciendo… de repartidor y por eso casi nunca estaba en la ciudad —concretó.

—Sí, desde que tomó ese trabajo hace casi un año no lo veo con tanta frecuencia —dijo—mi hermano —sonrió—es la clase de hombre que deslumbraría a cualquier mujer sin importar su tipo, creo que yo lo definiría así.

No sabía que pensar acerca de esas palabras dichas por Beato: La clase de hombre que deslumbraría a cualquier mujer. Battler llegó a imaginarse a esos modelos de rostros finos, casi andróginos, que enamoraban a miles y miles de chicas en Japón y otros países. Después reparó mejor en cómo Beato había dicho aquello… ¿estaría ella también deslumbrada por aquel…? ¿Qué tal si era un desconocido para él, así como lo era Selene?

—Él regresa esta noche —dijo Beato sacando a Battler de sus pensamientos—llamó esta mañana a la residencia y dijo que estaría en Tokio al caer la noche.

Otra cosa que también intrigaba a Battler era la forma de Beato al referirse a él, parecía feliz de mencionarlo, como si el solo pensar en el fuera suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa. Podría estarlo exagerando, pero Battler interpretaba eso como señales que solo muestra una chica enamorada.

—Bueno, podré conocerle cuando pase por aquí —declaró Battler esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, de hecho —añadió Beato—va a la misma universidad que nosotros. Él ya estudiaba Derecho, pero congeló la carrera cuando… —enmudeció unos momentos y se obligó a retomar el hilo tapando ese descuido de revelar algo que prefería guardarse—no importa.

—Vale, si no quieres contármelo no hay problema —respondió Battler con tranquilidad, creyendo entender un poco que a Beato le costara abrirse con él. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, viendo que eran las doce en punto, hora de almuerzo en su casa. No podía faltar más a su casa o empezarían a hacerle demasiadas preguntas—debo irme, Beato. Se me hace tarde para almorzar en casa —sonrió disculpándose—no quiero que mis padres se hagan ideas de porqué estoy saliendo mucho de casa.

—No, no hay problema Battler —entendió Beato—es mejor no preocuparlos.

Sonrió vagamente, formándose unos segundos de silencio, Battler se acercó a Beato tras levantarse y besó cariñosamente su frente. Ese gesto sorprendió a la rubia que quedó con las palabras ahogadas en la garganta.

—Cuídate, nos vemos mañana en la universidad —se despidió el pelirrojo con otra de sus espontáneas sonrisas torcidas.

—Ha-hasta luego… Battler… —llegó a decir una impresionada Beato enmudeciendo. Se palpó el lugar donde Battler había posado sus labios y se sonrojó, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza como para ahuyentar las ideas estúpidas que podrían venirle a la cabeza en ese momento de confusión—no-no es para tanto.

Y era mejor pensar así mientras pudiera.

* * *

**Distrito norte, casa de María Ushiromiya. **

—María, estoy en casa —anunció la voz de la madre y ama del hogar donde vivía la pequeña María.

Rosa entraba llevando las mismas ropas de oficina que María había visto lucir a su madre antes de decirle que "demoraría más tiempo en el trabajo", excusa que se había quedado grabada en la memoria de la niña de ahora once años, misma que seguía utilizando hasta ahora, abusando no de la inteligencia de su hija, sino del cariño que sentía esta hacia su madre.

Lo que iba a ser un afectuoso recibimiento a casa, de esos que solo recibía de su propia hija al volver de sus aventuras, sola, se convirtió en la sorpresa más inesperada que rozó el mismo terror que Rosa había estado temiendo durante los últimos tres años.

Ver a su hija, su pequeña María, de la mano de su…

— ¡Mamá!, ¡regresaste al fin mamá! —en el momento, la felicidad de ver a su madre nubló el juicio de la pequeña. Corrió hacia esta a dedicarle uno de esos efusivos abrazos de bienvenida a casa. Rosa le correspondió apenas reparando en su hija, por pura inercia, mientras mantenía los ojos espantados en la figura de Tsubasa, allí en su sala.

—María… —murmuró Rosa, recuperando un poco el habla tras la impresión—cuanto tiempo llevas…

—Mamá, ¡Tsuba-Tsuba regresó! —Dijo la pequeña con efusividad, mirando también a Tsubasa— ¡regresó y dijo que se quedaría!

La mujer respiró profundamente, buscando la calma interna para enfrentar la inesperada situación.

—Ya veo —respondió con una leve sonrisa tranquila—así que, Tsuba-Tsua regresó —Rosa dedicó una mirada segura y llena de altanería al castaño cenizo, quien se limitaba a permanecer callado y al margen, con el rostro impasible, a la espera de poder hablar sin implicar el bienestar de María.

— ¡Uuu!, sí, y esta vez se quedará mami —volvió a afirmar la pequeña—fuimos a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena. ¡Nee mamá!, ¡qué Tsuba-Tsuba cene con nosotras hoy!, ¡qué cene con nosotras hoy!, ¡uuu!

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió Rosa a su pequeña, acariciándole con suavidad la cabecita—imaginaré que él no tiene ningún problema con ello.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Tsubasa con calma, y miró a María. —María, terminemos de acomodar las bolsas para que mamá pueda irse tranquila a descansar —esbozó una sonrisa afectiva—ha trabajado mucho, y merece una buena siesta, ¿no es así?

—Eeh. Claro —se apresuró a decir Rosa sin saber como reaccionar ante ese movimiento inesperado, perfecto para disipar las malas tensiones. Se permitió bostezar para agregar validez a la cuartada, y en efecto, se sentía cansada. —Solo, asegúrense de no romper nada y… que la cocina quede en orden.

— ¡Uuu!, descuida mamá, Tsuba-Tsuba y yo lo acomodaremos todo —dijo María con su natural empeño en hacerle las cosas fáciles a su madre.

Rosa sonrió, sintiendo de nuevo esa odiosa mezcla de culpabilidad y alivio por tener una hija tan buena y que le quisiera tanto, hija que a la vez solía dejar de lado para llevar una vida libre, como la de esa Rosa antes de conocer al hombre que estaba en su sala de estar con esas bolsas de mercado.

—Descansa, te lo mereces —le dijo Tsubasa con esa simple sonrisa que a veces Rosa encontraba vacía y triste, y otras, como esa, horriblemente cálidas que le inspiraban ganas de salir corriendo.

—Gracias —dijo, y sin más pasó a subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su alcoba sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Meta-Mundo.**

Sin abrir los ojos, sabía la clase de suelo que pisaban sus pies, intuía con bastante certeza lo que significaba ese olor a fósforo y cera caliente, y el sublime aroma a té de frutas. Sí. El cuarto con muebles para cada individuo, iluminado bajo una penumbra perpetuamente nocturna, como si, fuera de esos vidrios de mosaicos la noche fuese eterna, y en cierta forma lo era, ya que nunca había visto salir el sol en aquel mundo que llegó a serle tan familiar como ajeno.

Sus párpados dejaron ver las oscuras retinas del pelirrojo. Y allí estaba, de nuevo en ese lugar.

—Ará, tiempo sin vernos Battler —saludó Lambdadelta desde su asiento, con las piernas cruzadas, seguía viéndose como la recordaba. El mismo vestido rosa, con los mismos accesorios y las mismas medias de rallas.

—Han sido dos años aburridos, es una suerte que pasaran como segundos para nosotras —añadió Bernkastel desde su asiento. Ella tampoco había cambiado, la misma apariencia indiferente, sencilla, la cual encerraba un carácter que en más de una ocasión le pareció _grotesco. _—Espero que lo compenses con mejores ideas y estrategias para el juego siguiente.

—Pues qué lástima, porque no tengo ni el más remoto interés en comenzar este juego si Beatrice no participa en él —respondió el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos bajo el manto que le confería el título de brujo dorado.

—Naturalmente, Battler. Tampoco queremos que Beato quede por fuera —coincidió Lambdadelta—para eso estás tú ¿no es así?

—Con todo el desorden que has causado en este mundo paralelo, al cual nos has arrastrado hasta a nosotras, se te confiere la responsabilidad de hacer que Beatrice recupere sus recuerdos —agregó Bernkastel—, también podrías hacerlo más fácil arrastrando a esa niña amnésica.

—No pienso involucrarla si no accede a hacerlo y menos en su condición —aclaró Battler—tampoco me veo en la obligación de comenzar el juego cuanto antes, si soy yo el Maestro del Juego.

—En eso te equivocas, Battler —dijo Lamb y su rostro se tornó serio, desprovisto de su humor juvenil habitual—porque esta vez nuestras vidas corren peligro, y eso incluye también la de Beato y la de los demás seres provistos de magia.

— ¿Qué…? —Battler mostró perplejidad— ¿A qué te refieres con que la vida de ustedes, y de Beato corre peligro?

—Se nota que el título de Brujo Dorado no es más que un requisito para que seas el Maestro del Juego —dijo Bern con ironía—. En nuestro mundo, existen organizaciones como _Eiserne Jungfrau* _que se especializan en demostrar, o _negar_ la magia. Pero en especial… existe una que está por encima de todas estas, que normalmente son incluso manipuladas por brujas de alto nivel —Battler entendió que con ello se ponía a sí misma como ejemplo—. Esta en especial… es la más peligrosa de todas, nuestra Némesis si así quieres verlo.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó intrigado con la información.

—_Gabrielle* _—dijo la voz de Erika, quien aparecía en el plano—la más brillante de las organizaciones angélicas que existe en todos los mundos.

— ¿Gabrielle?, ¿Organización angélica? —Parpadeó Battler sintiéndose escéptico—, ¿me estás diciendo que son…?

— ¿De qué te extrañas? —Inquirió Bernkastel—si ya estás acostumbrado al hecho de que existen demonios, brujas, ¿no te parece lógico que también hayan…?

—Ángeles… —murmuró Battler.

—De todos los niveles y jerarquías que puedas imaginar —añadió Lambdadelta—sí, ángeles. Nuestros peores enemigos, incluso más que los humanos como tú.

—Entonces… ¿ellos se unirán al juego? —tanteó Battler confundido.

—No. Buscarán destruirlo y matarnos, a todos los que posean una cantidad de magia en sus cuerpos que a su juicio les parezca peligrosa —explicó Bern.

—En cierta forma no vendría mal una ejecución como esa —comentó Erika con una sonrisa de suficiencia—siempre que mi maestra y yo estemos fuera, sería estupendo ver como su "magia" se hace añicos.

—Es una locura, ¿por qué tendrían que intervenir hasta ahora? —se preguntó Battler.

—Quieren aprovechar que el juego está en _standbye _para poder tener acceso a los participantes —explicó Lambda—, en sus reglas figura que, si el dueño de una dimensión o varias dimensiones desplegadas no concede su permiso para entrar, entonces no pueden hacerlo.

—Pero este mundo permanece _abierto _para cualquiera que decida llegar e inferir —completó Bernkastel.

— ¿Lo entiendes, no Battler? —Dijo Erika queriendo añadir más peso—si no te das prisa en empezar puede que no solo nosotras perezcamos, sino que tu preciosa Beatrice al no tener ni idea de lo que sucede será la primera en caer.

Battler contuvo un gruñido de frustración, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con ese gesto desesperado en el que muchas veces había caído ante Beatrice. Lo tenían acorralado, ellas o las circunstancias. Antes de llegar, había dado por sentado que podría mantener la situación sin ningún percance, y que podría dejar claro su punto. Ahora las cosas se volteaban para hacerle ver la inevitable realidad de que el juego debía seguir, esta vez por la seguridad de todos.

Parecía solo haber un camino por tomar.

—Tendré que… —empezó a decir sin llegar a concretar algo.

—Cerrar la boca como el buen chico que eres, Aka chan.

La figura de Selene se materializó de la nada entre peculiares mariposas de color plateado. Apareciendo justamente encima de Erika, la cual quedaba contra sus cuatro extremidades cual mesa, sin quererlo, Selene la usaba como asiento. Dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante a sus espectadores que la miraban perplejos.

—A~ah, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez —comentó con aire risueño la bruja de ojos índigos.

—Se… ¡Selene! —Chilló Lambdadelta— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?

—…haces aquí, ibas a decir —completó con total tranquilidad—pues, esas no son maneras de recibir a los invitados, has perdido puntos de etiqueta, Lambda chan~

La susodicha se presentaba con un vestido por encima de las rodillas, al mero estilo loli gothic, con tonos azules oscuros y claros en los relieves y calzas blancas debajo. Lucía como una muñeca de porcelana antigua, y por primera vez, su cabello se hallaba suelto al natural, únicamente adornado por un cintillo de encaje blanco en la que además figuraba una rosa de color azul intenso en uno de los lados.

—Tú… —Battler se le quedó mirando con perplejidad. Selene desvió su mirada hacia Battler enseñando una sonrisa pendenciera.

— ¿Qué?, ¿estas impresionado por este repentino giro de los acontecimientos?

Tras un corto silencio por parte de Battler, este habló sonriendo con cierta ironía.

—En realidad no, ciertamente que tú estés aquí Selene se me antoja muy lógico —respondió Battler sincero.

— ¿Eh? —se giró de cuerpo omitiendo los quejidos de dolor y rabia que contenía Erika debajo de Selene al verse rebajada a la categoría de mueble de otro ser— ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Fácil —respondió—solo una bruja podría odiarme tanto.

—Selene, la Bruja Plateada o también conocida como la Luna misma —profirió Bernkastel aludiendo a la recién llegada e ignorando el como trataban a su pieza, el tono de esta que normalmente era indiferente se había vuelto ligeramente más reservado—, me sorprende que esta sea una de tus aliadas, Battler, siendo como es este personaje.

— ¿Aliada? —soltó una risita divertida y carismática, levantándose de encima de Erika en el momento justo antes de que las fuerzas de la detective mermaran por completo y enviaran su cuerpo contra el suelo dolorosamente. —En ningún momento dije ser _una aliada _de este tonto —aclaró tomando asiento en una de las butacas, cruzando las piernas con soltura.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí y qué quieres, Selene? —preguntó una directa Lambdadelta.

Selene juntó sus dedos enguantados en la tela de relieve con las palmas abiertas a la altura de su regazo.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?, la respuesta es simple: vine a tomar partido en el asunto como representante de Beatrice, al ser ella _mi contraparte _en cuanto a titulares se refiere.

— ¿Contraparte? —cuestionó Battler.

—Selene es la Bruja Plateada, y Beatrice es la Bruja Dorada —aclaró Bern—, ambos son títulos que en nuestra cultura se conocen como "síncrono", son como el ying y el yang. Lo que quiere decir que, lo de una puede ser de la otra siempre y cuando puedan mantenerse en equilibrio.

—A ver si entiendo… —dijo Battler reorganizando sus ideas tomando asiento en un sillón junto a Selene—dices que tanto lo que posee Beatrice como lo que posee Selene… ¿puede compartirse?

—Es una cláusula especial y compleja, así que no te molestes en comprenderla Aka chan —sugirió Selene—solo velo como que, ahora, soy quien protegerá a Beatrice y a sus pertenencias, dado que tú eres un inútil y no has hecho más que meter y meter más la pata.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Saltó Battler a la defensiva— ¡no puedes tomar esa decisión por ti misma!

—Puedo, _y lo haré _—recalcó Selene volviéndose a Battler usando un tono de voz más tajante—a menos a que, tú mismo decidas dejar de hacer chorradas y te ganes el derecho de portar el título que posees como Maestro del Juego.

—No puedes ponerte tan exigente, Selene~ —intervino Lambdadelta—Battler es el nuevo Brujo Dorado porque Beatrice le cedió sus derechos, por lo que, Beatrice no cuenta mucho aquí.

—Te equivocas —Selene entrecerró los ojos separando sus dedos—según las leyes que nos rigen a nosotras las brujas, cuando una Bruja de considerable reputación como lo es Beatrice entrega sus derechos a alguien más, lo hace como pago a un deseo que este debe saldar para que siga manteniendo _estos derechos_,así que… en pocas palabras. Si Ushiromiya Battler no es apto para cumplir el deseo de Beatrice, yo, como contraparte de esta tengo el derecho y el deber de responder por eso, siendo incluso capaz de apropiarme de sus pertenencias hasta que el balance se reestablezca con otra persona más apta.

Battler quedó en blanco tras escuchar a la bruja, y mirándola, terminó de dictarse una sentencia que lo marcaría definitivamente.

—Si Ushiromiya Battler no demuestra ser el _Guardián _que Beatrice esperaba _y espera todavía. _Yo, la Bruja Plateada Selene, juzgaré a este de incapaz y su castigo será la muerte. —concretó.

Bernkastel sonrió.

—Que así sea.

* * *

*_Eiserne Jungfrau_: Doncella de Hierro en alemán, es la Organización a la que pertenecen Dlanor, Cornelia y Gertrude, los muebles que Erika usa para manejar la verdad roja, ya que al inicio esta no podía (Si mal no me equivoco, a partir del juego 6 donde se le nombró como la Bruja de la Verdad puede usar la verdad roja).

*_Gabrielle_: O Gabriel, nombre que significa "El poder de Dios" (dato curioso de la autora, mi hermana menor se llama así), es el nombre de la Organización de Arcángeles que tendrá lugar en el fic. Más adelante habrá más información de ella.

Se los dije ¿Eh?, creo que puse mucho con demasiado, sobretodo en la última escena. Bueno, ya saben. Sus comentarios buenos, malos, con teorías o sin ellas, me alimentan y me hacen dichosa. Será hasta la próxima ;3

_See you again~ _

Bye bee~


	9. Advenimientos

Nuevamente... siento la tardanza, no me voy a molestar explicando los porqués al dedillo y excusarme con ello porque bueno, pienso que son algo obvios, la universidad cada semestre es más ruda, he estado metida en muchos juegos de rol últimamente y lo que fue más fatal... (creo que si merecen saberlo) en un formateo de mi máquina perdí todos los documentos de mis fics, seh, hay uno que debo rehacer, por suerte no había escrito nada de este cap cuando pasó así que quedó exento, pero de todos modos fue un golpe a mi moral del que todavía no estoy recuperada, podrían notarlo en la... poca calidad del cap que me ha quedado más corto que los anteriores. Supongo que era necesario, porque tampoco pensaba mostrar cosas a grandes rasgos, todo muy general, pero justo, como dice el título es un _advenimiento. _

Mis más sincera gratitud a todas las que me dejaron reviews y a los que me siguen con esta historia de la que soy incapaz de olvidarme, por más que me tarde, sigo planeando, planeando, y planeando. Ya hay mucho que he cocido, solo debo ponerlo en marcha e ir afinando detalles. No les contesto directamente por aquí porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo *hizo el cap de volada*. Espero no haber desanimado a nadie con la espera, y menos con el cap.

Saben que estoy abierta a toda clase de críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, anyway, yo soy feliz así me menten la madre :3

Disclairmer: Umineko no naku koro ni es propiedad de 7º Expansión.

Advertencias: ¿Qué más sino lo que dije anteriormente?, nenes, disfruten del capítulo, y matadme después xD

Solo me resta decirles, que la magia de la Oh divina Beatrice los acompañe en su lectura y les enriquezca el corazón x3

* * *

_**Advenimientos**_

**Habitación de Battler.**

Las últimas palabras de Selene bailaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, desatando en su interior un torbellino de emociones y contradicciones. Desde hace dos años su mayor preocupación había sido la de lidiar con la inesperada responsabilidad que su abuelo Kinzo Ushiromiya, por razones desconocidas, depositó en él antes de morir finalmente, ahora las cosas tomaban un cauce distinto, y volvía a sumergirse en ese mar de aguas negras al que creyó que jamás volvería: El Juego de la Bruja Dorada.

Apoyaba los brazos en la tabla del escritorio, sirviéndole de respaldo a un lado de su cabeza. De principio quiso empezar anotando las variables de la situación en una hoja arrancada de su libreta de apuntes, que ahora reposaba aún lado en forma de una arrugada bola de papel. La exasperación hacía mella en su voluntad por encontrar una solución... una que no perjudicara a nadie, una que no generase más desgracias.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Con la mano acercó el retrato que reposaba junto al portalápices, la imagen recreaba a un Battler de hace tres años con una pequeña Ange sentada en sus hombros, sus padres iban a ambos lados sonriendo para la foto, y el resto del parque de diversiones como un armonioso fondo. Un fin de semana en familia, antes de que el viaje a la isla de Rokkenjima y sus inmediateces ocurrieran, antes de que se viera envuelto en un misterio que se conectaba implícita pero directamente con su pasado.

Y todo de nuevo, recaía en él, siempre en él.

Ellos estaban felices en la foto, y Battler quería que esa felicidad no se esfumara por una tragedia, que Ange no perdiera a su hermano ni a sus padres a temprana edad, que sus primos fueran felices con sus parejas y familiares vivos y no padecieran la pérdida del uno o del otro, y también...

Que Beatrice parara de sufrir.

¿Y es qué ahora está sufriendo, Battler?, no, no lo hace, porque desconoce de lo que sucede, porque ella está anestesiada por esa pérdida de memoria y la ilusa fantasía que él mismo había creado inconscientemente, para él, y para ella. Sí, tenía que ser por eso. No. _Era por eso, _ese era el único y verdadero motivo por el que todo eso está ocurriendo, porque muy en el fondo no soporta la idea de que Beatrice desaparezca, así ese sea el deseo que prometió cumplirle. Todo por el egoísmo de no liberarla de las cadenas que la ataban a los Ushiromiya, e indirectamente, a él.

Su mano buscó el interruptor de la lámpara de mesa para apagarla y así quedarse dormido allí, sin cambiarse de ropa, de no ser porque una mano conocida pero no por eso esperada se lo impidió tomando su muñeca con suavidad, frenando su intención.

—No me parece una buena idea que se quede dormido en esa postura, Battler sama.

La voz de Ronove no consiguió sorprenderle demasiado, apenas sus ojos mostraron un ligero sobresalto de verlo aparecer de la nada en su habitación, sin que lo llamara.

—Ronove... —murmuró erguiéndose en su asiento—¿qué haces aquí?

—Pude sentir su turbación y he acudido en pos de ayudarle a sentirse mejor —decía al tiempo que en sus manos se materializaban una tetera caliente y una taza con su respectivo plato debajo, y en este servía té para su amo.

—No te molestes, no quiero nada ahora —respondió Battler interponiendo la mano entre la taza de té y el escritorio, de todas formas el mayordomo dejó la taza en un respaldo, junto donde ahora reposaba el portarretrato familiar. —Tengo cosas en las que prefiero meditar solo.

—¿Tendrá que ver con lo sucedido en el Meta-Mundo?

A pesar de ser una pregunta, y sonar como una pregunta, Battler sabía que no lo era. Ronove sabía lo ocurrido, y su aparición en su alcoba lejos de ser por buena voluntad también encerraba algo que, tal vez, le sería de ayuda.

—Sí, tiene que ver con eso. —Respondió Battler finalmente. —No consigo aclararme... y menos con lo que tuve que escuchar de Selene.

—Las brujas como Selene sama son así —le aclaró Ronove—le aconsejo que tenga cuidado con ella a partir de ahora Battler sama, ya ha dejado claro que no le agrada mucho su presencia, y no dudo que en el momento sea capaz de cumplir con su promesa de asesinarlo.

—Lo sé, yo siendo ella tampoco lo dudaría.

Esa respuesta intrigó al demonio, ¿de verdad era capaz de entender a alguien tan complejo y engañoso como Selene?

—Ella solo está preocupada por Beatrice, eso es todo —concluyó Battler con voz resignada—y yo no he sido de ayuda en lo absoluto, sólo he complicado más las cosas.

—Puede que tenga razón —corroboró desde su imparcial punto de vista, lejos de querer animar al pelirrojo, era un ser realista—pero tampoco es que no pueda hacerse algo al respecto.

—¿Hablas de devolverle la memoria a Beato y que los juegos se reanuden? —el tono de su pregunta anteponía una negativa prevista por el mayordomo.

—Francamente esa es una decisión que solo puede tomar usted, pero me refería especialmente al peligro que es más inminente —apuntó—más pronto que tarde podría armarse una especie de guerra entre bandos, que no conviene a nadie la verdad.

—Gabrielle —Battler pronunció ese nombre en tono trémulo—dicen que mientras este mundo sea _abierto_ ellos podrán entrar e intervenir, pero si por el contrario se da inicio al juego les será imposible actuar.

—Exactamente —afirmó Ronove.

—Lo que me lleva al inicio, empezar o no empezar el juego. Ya no es solamente Beatrice, está Virgilia, las hermanas del Purgatorio, y todos los que posean un nivel distintivo de magia —hizo una pausa y añadió—. He estado pensando... si yo soy el creador de este mundo paralelo, pero no puedo controlar los eventos que en este sucedan. ¿Sería posible convertir esta dimensión en una _habitación cerrada _tal y como lo era en los Juegos?

El bigote del mayordomo se ensanchó con la pequeña sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en su rostro, tras la interrogante de Battler.

—Usted todavía tiene el poder de ajustar algunos _detalles_ en este mundo, cerrar la dimensión y convertirla en una jaula progresiva que aumente de tamaño con el paso del tiempo es posible, pero trae consecuencias para las que debe estar preparado.

—¿Qué clase de consecuencias?

—Por ejemplo: si cierra la dimensión se aseguraría de que nada del exterior pueda afectar su curso, implica a las personas que residen en el Meta-Mundo como Bernkastel sama y Lambdadelta sama, pero su _yo _Meta tampoco tendrá el derecho a intervenir.

—Quiere decir: nada de magia.

—Y nada de milagros tampoco, se verán bastante limitados, eso quiere decir que... si alguien llega a morir aquí no podrá ser resucitado por magia del exterior.

Battler pensó estas palabras durante un momento, y cayó en el punto que tal vez, Ronove estaba esperando que viese desde el inicio.

—Espera... entonces si Beatrice muere aquí...

—Morirá sin lugar a dudas, y no podrá ser resucitada —puntualizó Ronove—su alma por el contrario quedará atrapada aquí, y usted Battler sama debe de comprender lo que eso significa.

—Que buscará ansiosamente la resurrección y destruiría todo al final —acertó—volvería a empezar todo, en un escenario distinto pero sería el mismo círculo vicioso.

No importaba que camino escogiera, el resultado acabaría siendo el mismo.

Todos morirían.

—La diferencia entre que Beatrice sama recobre o no sus recuerdos antes de que algo así suceda está en el tiempo, de una forma u otra acabará descubriendo quien es. —Ronove notó como Battler ahora reparaba en el líquido servido en la taza, e inspiraba su aroma. Era un _Earl Grey_, el té negro preferido de la Bruja Dorara. —También en la forma en cómo los recuerdos lleguen a ella será una determinante importante.

Battler quitó la vista de la taza, Ronove supuso que el aroma del té le traía recuerdos nostálgicos de la bruja.

Él no podía seguir pensando, no por esa noche, necesitaba un descanso.

Ronove lo sabía, por eso decidió zanjar la visita con una última oración:

—La elección es toda suya, Battler sama.

Por supuesto que era suya, alguien tendría que ser la mula de carga para todo ¿no?, quien mejor que Battler Ushiromiya, fue lo último que pensó antes de beber un sorbo de aquella solución oscura y de amargo sabor.

* * *

**Al otro día. Universidad Luchied.**

Algo que aliviaba a Battler era que el mundo siguiera su curso normal a pesar de todo lo que pudiese ocurrir, si su mundo se detuviese cada vez que un hecho significativo ocurriera, por más cambios en su vida que pudiesen generar, no lo soportaría. No era la clase de personas que miraba con cinismo como la gente, el mundo de afuera seguía girando independiente e ignorante y se ensañaban enfrascándose en sus propios problemas. Por el contrario, le daba las gracias a ese mundo indolente y antipático por darle la misma importancia que a una hormiga.

Se aprovechaba de eso para continuar llevando una vida normal y rutinaria, la rutina por más aburrida que sea siempre ofrece seguridad, es cómoda cuando quieres dividir tu atención en otras cosas que no seas tú mismo. Todo lo que Battler quería ese día era _tranquilidad_ para después pensar con más frialdad.

Su día como cualquier otro empezó levantándose a la hora puntual, con el aseo personal, el desayuno en familia, los comentarios de cada uno de sus padres, la cariñosa despedida de su hermana, y el escaqueo para irse caminando otra vez a la universidad. Allí todo iba perfecto.

Hasta que sorprendió a Beato en la entrada de Luchied.

—¡Battler! —saludó efusiva agitando una mano, mientras que la otra estaba enlazada.

Con un chico.

Corrección, la palabra "chico" quedaba corta para definir al acompañante de la rubia. Cuando Battler llegó donde estaban ellos después de cruzar la calle, se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, porque el "chico" tenía que sacarle por lo mínimo tres o cuatro años más a Beatrice. Era alto, unos centímetros más que Battler, también era algo más fornido a pesar de que la cazadora lo disimulase bien, como si fuera alguien acostumbrado a los trabajos pesados.

—Sanaste rápido, me alegro —le dijo, poniendo un ojo en Beato y otro de rabillo en el agarre de manos.

—Sí, es bueno regresar a la universidad, en la residencia no hay mucho que pueda hacer —suspiró y lo miró a él, el desconocido—. Él es mi hermano mayor, Alex Shitsuji. Te dije que vendría ayer por la noche ¿no?

—Sí, me lo dijiste.

Igualmente conocerlo fue un golpe inesperado para Battler.

—Un gusto conocerte Battler kun, _neechan_ me habló bastante de ti anoche —sonrió—, estoy agradecido de como la has cuidado en mi ausencia.

Battler tenía que admitir una cosa, esos dos presentaban un parecido innegable. Los mismos cabellos dorados, incluso los rasgos aristócratas masculinos tenían su similitud con los de Beato. Sólo una cosa podía diferir y eran sus ojos, aunque azules como los de su hermana, eran más oscuros, como el cobalto.

—A-h bueno, no es para tanto, yo solo... —quiso decir algo que le restara importancia pero inmediatamente el sujeto le palmeó el hombro amigablemente.

—No hace falta que te hagas el modesto, lo que has hecho lo apreciamos no solo mi hermana y yo, también los de la residencia —disimuladamente le guiñó un ojo a su hermana sin que Battler pudiera advertirlo, tampoco como Beato se sonrojaba haciendo un puchero y les daba la espalda molesta y avergonzada. —Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, para mí ya eres como de la familia.

—Pues vale... si tú lo dices Alex san...

—Llámame solo Alex, y yo te llamaré Battler, ¿estamos?

¿Qué ya era como de la familia?, de Virgilia o Ronove no se extrañaría que usaran esa oración, pero a ese hombre, Alex, no le conocía de nada, al menos Battler no le _conocía de nada_. Que le tratase con tanta familiaridad y le mostrara tener tanta confianza le hacía dudar. ¿Quién sería ahora ese nuevo personaje?. Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

—Estamos —y ambos cerraron el trato juntando los puños como los hombres.

* * *

**En algún punto de la ciudad de Tokio.**

—_Esto no está bien, para nada bien._

Las veces en las que Amakuza escuchaba a su jefa decir esa palabras siempre le dejaban en blanco, a pesar de los años prestando su servicio como guardaespaldas que le había ayudado a entender mucho sobre la personalidad de Ange Ushiromiya, no terminaba de comprender que quería decir siempre con esa frase en la que las cosas no andan bien.

Eso ya lo sabía pero ¿qué?

—Ellos pronto comenzarán su movimiento y nosotros todavía estamos verdes —dio una palada a su helado y chistó—no me gusta nada.

—Que podrías esperar, después de todo en este tiempo ellos estaban en pañales y... —comenzó a decir antes de que Ange le callara con un gesto de su mano.

—No me refiero a este tiempo en realidad, aquí es poco lo que podemos hacer respecto a eso. Es sobre lo que te dije, lo que debemos buscar —murmuró para volver su atención al cono de fresa.

Juuza esbozó una sonrisa, ella lo interpretó como que él todavía no comprendía la seriedad del asunto y todo se trataba de un juego infantil, o mejor dicho, de un trauma infantil en el que tenía que ver la tragedia relacionada con su familia. Antes de que se mostrase molesta le asaltó con una pregunta que le hizo reflexionar sobre la posición de su compañero antimágico.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que vinimos a buscar nueve años atrás de nuestro tiempo?

Ange meditó unos segundos su respuesta y dijo:

—El diario de Beatrice.

—¿La "bruja"?

—Sí, la Bruja Dorada. La misma que tanto se menciona en mi familia, y la misma que figura en el retrato de la mansión en Rokkenjima.

—La amante de tu abuelo —quiso aclarar.

—Lo que halla sido me lleva sin cuidado —respondió Ange tratando de disimular la exasperación que sentía por no hallares ''comprendida'' en la conversación. —Pero lo cierto es que hay un diario que pertenece a esa _persona _y debemos encontrarlo, antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Guardaron silencio por largos segundos, en los que la pareja contempló la fuente central del parque, su común alrededor, la gente pasando, hablando o enfrascada en sus asuntos. Todo era demasiado normal, nada había cambiado en ese sitio de ahí a nueve años más. A Ange le pareció algo increíble como algunas cosas se conservaban con el tiempo, y en cambio otras perdían por completo su esencia. Era el perpetuo ciclo de la vida al que las brujas estaban acostumbradas, el mismo que las torturaba por el resto de sus existencias.

Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a esa situación, e inmediatamente descartó, mientras conservara sus bases jamás llegaría a ese punto, incluso antes de hacerlo renunciaría a esa vida.

Ella solo necesitaba una cosa, solo una. Su familia.

—Bien, señorita —habló por fin Amakuza, quebrando con su mano el cono vacío y arrojando los trozos a un cesto—¿por dónde empezamos?

Ange sopesó la respuesta unos momentos y dijo:

—Empezaremos buscándolo a él, ahora mismo debe encontrarse en Tokio con Beatrice.

* * *

**Universidad Luchied, cafetería.**

La popularidad de Alex dentro de Luchied era indiscutible, y el que lo pusiera en duda tendría que estar por lo menos, ciego o celoso del impacto que causaba no solo su presencia, sino también su forma de hablar, de comunicarse, esa desenvoltura que podría rayar en la experiencia de un hombre con mujeres, muchas mujeres, entre otros _encantos _que no siempre saltaban a la vista.

Battler llevaba parte de su hora libre observando la mesa donde estaban Alex y Beato, compartiendo su comida con algunas chicas que estaban encantadas con la compañía del rubio. Beato no parecía incómoda por la presencia de aquellas _intrusas _que acaparaban muy a propósito la atención de Alex hablándole de cualquier perorata que se les pasara por sus cabezas alborotas con feromonas. Alex tampoco parecía incómodo, el único que estaba incómoda ahí era Battler, y todavía se preguntaba porqué si no estaba en esa mesa siendo el que se _sofocara _de atención.

Pero vamos, ¿Battler Ushiromiya sofocado por la atención de un montón de mujeres?, eso tenía que estar de broma. Ni él se lo creía. ¿Entonces qué demonios era lo que le molestaba de _ahí_?

—¿Sabes quién es? —le preguntó una voz a su lado, Erika llevaba una bandeja de comida y pasaba a sentarse en la misma mesa que Battler atribuyéndose el permiso.

—Depende de a quien te refieras —y tal eran sus pensamientos que la compañía de Erika le resultaba igual, a ella no le pasó desapercibido eso y la atención puesta en aquel sujeto.

—Al que está acompañando a Beatrice, por supuesto, ¿de quién más podría estar hablando? —replicó hosca dándole un mordisco a su sándwich de pavo.

—¿Para qué quieres saber...? —sintió un golpe en su rodilla y supo que era Erika exigiendo su atención, su _verdadera _atención—¡Ah! ¡no tenías que golpearme!

—¿Me vas a contestar o tengo que inmiscuirme? —regateó con sarcasmo. Battler suspiró con pesadez.

—Es el hermano mayor de Beato, ¿contenta?

Erika parpadeó un poco sorprendida.

—No en realidad, espera ¿dijiste que era su hermano?

—Eso dije —aseveró—a mí también me sorprendió bastante.

—Es imposible —negó con la cabeza—mi maestra no tiene constancia de esto, debe tratarse de una farsa montada por ella.

—¿Piensas que ella está fingiendo?

—¿Por qué no?, es una posibilidad, también cabe que la persona encargada de_ manipular_ la situación de Beatrice lo halla hecho. Lo que quiero decir es que bien puede tratarse de otro cómplice —finalizó con sus labios succionando el pitillo un trago de zumo.

Las palabras de Erika tenían sentido, después de todo Selene era otro factor con el que no había contado, Alex Shitsuji podría ser otro. Necesitaba la explicación de Virgilia otra vez.

Y también hablar con el que se hacía llamar el hermano mayor de Beatrice.

* * *

**Sala de ensayos en algún edificio de la ciudad de Tokio.**

El estrepitoso ritmo de la batería, los acordes de la guitarra eléctrica y la melodiosa e igualmente fuerte voz de Georgina inundaban la sala de paredes insonorizadas donde el ensayo de los Bloody Trap tenía lugar. Tsubasa admiró por cortos minutos como los adolescentes volcaban su pasión en cada nota, en cada tono y en cada letra. Era sin duda una canción potente y bellísima, él quien era un adorador de la música, y que gracias a Pierrot había aprendido a apreciar los géneros del rock, sabía más que nadie la calidad y desempeño de ellos y que podrían escalar tan lejos como quisieran, porque eran perfectos.

Pero Tsubasa no tenía la cabeza metida de lleno en el ensayo, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus propios pensamientos, más específicamente, en los recuerdos de la noche anterior donde se había quedado a cenar en casa de Rosa. Recordó con punzante nostalgia cuanta dicha había sentido al comer en la misma mesa que su _esposa _y su _hija_, recordó también el dolor que le produjo saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido en casa, con su familia.

Tsubasa recordó con dulzura el rostro de María sonriendo, tan feliz y radiante que había sido inevitable para él contenerse y no imitar esa dicha que sentían ambos de estar comiendo juntos, con Rosa, con la mujer que en el pasado había amado tanto y que ahora... ahora no estaba seguro de que era lo que había sido de ese amor tan bello del que había nacido su pequeña María. Tsubasa llevaba noches preguntándose lo mismo, si simplemente la hermosa rosa del amor había marchitado sus pétalos cuando él no estaba mirando. Y en cambio con María era por completo distinto, la quería cada día más, y le dolía no poder estar con ella siempre como ambos se lo merecían.

_Lo peor era no poder explicarles el porqué, la madre no lo comprendería, y la pequeña todavía no estaba lista para saber __esa__ verdad._

—¡_Eres un egoísta y no tienes vergüenza en demostrarlo al regresar después de tantos años! ¡Es por eso que nos dejaste a mí y a María solas!. ¡Tú nunca quisiste nada de esto!_

Apretó las manos en sus rodillas midiendo la fuerza y la tensión empleada, las palabras seguían bailando en su cabeza con perfecta sincronía en las imágenes que desfilaban en su cabeza. La cocina, él y Rosa discutiendo, y la bofetada que esta le había propinado cuando vanamente intentó demostrar que...

_La magia que antes los había unido, no la encontraba, no sabía donde la había dejado al irse de casa. María conservaba la suya, ¿pero Rosa?, ¿dónde la ocultaba?_

—_... ¿No vas a decirme __por qué__ nos abandonaste?_

No, no podía.

—_¡Entonces no regreses! ¡no vuelvas! ¡y no te acerques ni a mí ni a María!_

Tsubasa sorbió de la taza con café amargo que humeaba en la mesa contigua a los controladores de sonido que eran manejados por el experto. No podía asegurarle eso a Rosa, de la misma manera que no podía asegurar que sus sentimientos estuviesen intactos. Tsubasa no aseguraba nada nunca, porque originalmente nunca tenía nada que ofrecer.

* * *

**Residencia Tonohara.**

—¿Por qué no salen este domingo y aprovechan mis pases? —inquirió Alex.

La espuma se escurría con el agua que salía de la manguera, el atardecer se reflejaba en el brillo metálico de la negra Harley Davidson recién lavada. Beato estaba agachada en el suelo, recogiendo nerviosamente el cubo que contenía el agua jabonosa y la esponja que acababa de volcar con uno de sus pies en un movimiento inseguro y torpe. Battler había tenido que forzarse a apartar la vista de las húmedas piernas de la rubia, tan expuestas como se lo permitía aquel recortado pantalón de bluejean. Nunca en su vida iba a reconocerlo pero ahora se encontraba tan nervioso y tímido como cualquier crío de secundaria.

Había encontrado a los dos hermanos en el patio trasero de la residencia (aquella casa anticuada seguía intrigándole, jamás había notado que constaba de patio trasero) gracias a las indicaciones de Ronove. El motivo de su visita tras salir de la universidad no se encontraba allí, según el mayordomo regresaría probablemente al anochecer. Entonces le había dicho que Beato estaba en el patio trasero con Alex lavando la moto del segundo, y que si le apetecía podía ir a charlar con ellos mientras Virgilia llegaba. No era una mala idea, por supuesto que no.

Menos le pareció cuando la encontró, con espuma en una de sus mejillas, la playera azul celeste mojada en algunos lados y el _condenado pantaloncillo_, ese pedazo de tela tenía la culpa de todo, de su sobresalto, de su inusual libido al contemplar la curvatura deliciosa de sus pantorrillas, y de que Alex se diera cuenta de todo eso y quien sabe que cosas más. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era _porqué _en lugar de amenazarlo como cualquier hermano mayor celoso, le abría las puertas de una extraña oportunidad.

Eran pases gratuitos para todas las atracciones de un nuevo parque de diversiones que acababa de ensamblarse en la zona de Tokio donde residían. Alex mencionó que los obtuvo como propina adicional en uno de sus encargos, y que lamentablemente, ese día estaba ocupado para aprovecharlos.

—_Niisan!_, ¡no sugieras esas cosas tan a la ligera!, ¡Ba-battler podría tener planes con alguien y...!

—No, la verdad es que no tengo ningún plan —cortó de inmediato a Beato, dedicándole una mirada que ella no supo identificar, eso le intrigó—¿tú los tienes?

—E-eh... pues, tengo que trabajar ese día y...

—No creo que les moleste darte el domingo libre, Doringo san es flexible contigo —se entrometió Alex ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermana.

—Espera, si no puedes Beato está bien, puede ser en otra ocasión —sugirió Battler disculpándose.

Beato se sentía entre la espalda y la pared, y ese molesto y _raro _nerviosismo no le ayudaba en nada. Frunció los labios, frustrada por ello.

—Es una lástima, entonces veré si Selene los aprovecha, de verdad que me parece una lástima que se caduquen sin darles un uso —lamentó Alex mientras se recogía los cabellos con una elástica en una cola baja.

—Podría ser, ella tiene novio, podría...

Para sorpresa de ambos, Beato reaccionó.

—Iré.

Los dos callaron y la miraron.

—S-si Battler está de acuerdo acepto salir el domingo —liberó el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones—creo que Doringo san no me pondrá demasiadas objeciones, aunque, deba hablar primero con él.

—No te preocupes, verás que te deja, eres su favorita —sonrió Alex extrañamente complacido, guiñando secretamente un ojo a Battler.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

—Eso sí neechan, tendrás que llevar vaqueros o algo largo —le sugirió su hermano rodeándole los hombros con un brazo cariñosamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó inocente de la indirecta.

—Porque de lo contrario Battler no tendrá ojos para nada más, podría ser problemático a la hora de cruzar una calle o de caminar en una multitud —Alex susurró algo más en su oído, Battler sabía que era, porque Beato se acababa de poner roja y ahora se despedía torpemente alegando que debía cambiarse de atuendo con urgencia, usando como excusa que no quería pescar otro resfriado.

Battler estrelló su mano contra la cara.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Alex sonrió con picardía tendiéndole un trapo a Battler para que le ayudara a pulir la moto.

—¿Qué?, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de lo linda que es cuando se avergüenza? —Battler rió, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

En ese momento se preguntó cómo vería a Beatrice si siempre hubiese sido así, y en el momento sintió dos cosas muy extrañas y contradictorias: un calor en su pecho y un frío en el estómago.

* * *

**En algún lugar del distrito este de Tokio.**

Al mismo tiempo, Virgilia terminaba de comprar los ingredientes para la cena, y algunas chucherías para Selene. No se le quitaba la costumbre de consentir a esa malcriada a pesar de todos los problemas que estaba causando, en el fondo era otra niña perdida como su alumna, que solo necesitaba de la persona adecuada para recuperar la senda. No era tan fácil como pensaba, era cierto, pero si existía una posibilidad entre miles para esas criaturas extraviadas.

Virgilia salió del abasto con dos considerables bolsas de papel marrón, podía soportar su peso hasta llegar a la residencia, más si la calzada estaba tan despejada como ahora. Esa situación no duró sino hasta que se vio obligada a desviarse al centro de la ciudad donde si tenía que esquivar personas y soportar algunos empujones accidentales. No era problema, Virgilia no era de las brujas que fueran incapaces de vivir sin magia, porque para ella, la vida estaba llena de magia.

Que la gente caminara con un destino o sin él, que las luces por la noche formaran colores y manchas hermosas en la calle, que la ciudad fuese armoniosa en su propia discordia, todas esas cosas que se sienten, que no se dicen pero están allí, formaban parte de la magia que Virgilia había aprendido y enseñado a sus alumnas.

Era la magia de lo inevitable.

Virgilia sintió como esa magia arrastraba entre la gente con la que luchaba por avanzar, la presencia de alguien que le había sostenido la mirada un instante, y que la había paralizado al mismo tiempo, permitiéndole ver como pasaba junto a ella y se perdía entre la gente. Aquel hombre traía todavía el aroma de las flores que tanto amaba.

—_Apolo..._

No se atrevió a decir su nombre, porque su invocación no era buena, y menos ahora que Beatrice seguía ausente en sí misma, y que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Inclusive la extinción de esa magia tan preciada.

Virgilia siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, sabía que Battler le esperaba en la residencia así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

El tiempo se acababa para todos.

* * *

Ya saben, estoy a la orden para lo que sea.

Como Ryukishi07 no se ha quedado en las nebulosas, y yo sí (?), creo que me limitaré a tomar pocas, _muy pocas_, cosas de la novela original a partir del EP7. Cuestiones de conveniencia, más adelante me entenderán.

También pienso cambiar un poco el prólogo, no se asusten, es solo para adaptarlo un poco a la novela. Pienso que no capté ciertas cosas. Yo les aviso cuando modifique.

Los amo 3

Bye bee~


End file.
